Odd, Never Funny
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: Everything was always odd. Being chased by spirits everyday could never possibly be funny after all...right? All in the life of Watanuki. It will become more interesting later on. OOCness and OC. Better detail inside.
1. And In The Beginning

**New Story! My first XXXholic fic! Sorry for any mistakes I tried my best to get words right, but this new computer doesn't have the writing system I like. So there's no spell checker and I have to look up the words to get them right! **

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun.**

**Angel of Mine only has a chapter to go and The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly is my first priority, I swear. But both of these stories...I'll try and update regularly if I can. I'm going to college soon so I may be to busy for a while.**

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

For as long as I could remember to stand it I've been able to see spirits. I've seen my share of the good and bad but most are just annoying.

I'd love to have this burden lifted from my shoulders. To never see another spirit again,...but...I doubt it'd ever happen. Not untill I'm six feet under at least.

I'm Watanuki. My last name isn't all that important, only for legal documents really. So never mind that. Just pay attention to the chapters of my life, if you want that is.

* * *

I stalked home from school. I didn't want to bother anyone or be bothered. But,...as I learned a long time ago...things hardly ever go as planned.

I sighed as I dug my feet into the cement and tried to walk faster. They never went away, so they weighed me down. I waved a hand so I could see better. "Ugh, just leave me alone." I mumbled.

Not like they ever listened of course.

So I dug my heels in and walked faster. I took it for granted that I was on the American Football club. So long as it wasn't Archery.

I Walked faster. They still wouldn't leave me alone. I bolted into a run.

All I'd wanted was to go home quickly and quietly so I could cook my dinner, read some comics, do some homework, and go to bed. That's all. And this,...I looked over my shoulder at the large swarm of spirits,...this was my punishment for wanting some quiet.

I Stumbled into a wall as they gained some ground on me. As soon as I touched it they vanished. "...That's funny. No, no that was just weird. There's nothing funny about it." I sighed and stood, my right hand on the wall. I looked around to see that it was a fence of sorts.

"What's this?" I muttered as I walked along it. The surface was smooth as glass, but I could feel its crude dug out spots under the pads of my fingers. I came to the opening and found it was,..."A house? No...a shop maybe. Or even a little shrine it looks like," I took in the artwork of the structure. With its pointed roofs and shrine like porch and doors, with cresent moons here and there. It looked to be a shrine.

"In a place like this?" I glanced around at the other buildings. The small 'shrine' looked so out of place surrounded by all the large shiny buildings made of glass and pure white clean rock. "Odd." Not funny. Never funny.

I stepped forward. Sakura trees and decent sizes of patched grass stood out front. "How strange." Then again what wasn't these days?

My feet pulled me in. I wanted to go home and I tugged myself back a little, but they were set on forward. 'Now this is just plain creepy!' I felt a stab of panic hit my heart and gut full force.

The doors opened and I looked up to see two girls that appeared to be twins. One's hair was long and curly held up in pigtails, but still her hair reached the ground. The other's hair was short with small cphirical locks of hair that made it look like she had teddy ears. The curly haired one wore black and red, the other wore white and pink.

"Um,...hi...?" I tried. It was pathetic but still. Something at least.

"You can come in now." They spoke together. The voice you'd expect from someone their height and age. Or what I assumed their ages were. They sounded and looked baout nine.

"Well,...I just wanted to go home. I don't under-," They cut me off, smirking behind their tiny hands.

"It's a customer for the mistress." The long haired one whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes, it's a customer for the mistress." The other piped up.

They made it sound like I was a man-whore. I am certainly not for hire and even if I were, I would never be a whore. "Wait, what?" I asked quietly. I was all to confused.

They giggled and ran over, their small hands on my back and pushed me forward. I couldn't fight, they were kids. What if I hurt them by accident? So,...I let them foce me into the building.

* * *

"What is this place?" I asked them curiously. They closed the doors and blinked up at me.

"Shoes." The long haired one pointed to my feet.

"Shoes." The other copied, grinning.

I slipped them off and followed them. What the hell was going on exactly. And I still felt the tug forward on my legs so clearly I could not go back. But I hoped this would be over soon. I had a funny feeling about all of this. Not something good or bad,...just odd.

"Why can't I go exactly?" I called ahead to them.

"Because this is inevitable." A woman's voice called. Well, no not called. She...her voice was slightly raised. But it was elegant and easy. Low and seductive. It sounded like teasing came easy to this woman. But I wanted a face for the voice.

The girls stopped in front of a door with butterfly designs and fog. They looked at me as I stopped between them.

"You came here for something." The woman spoke again. If I could describe it as anything I'd have to say wine. Warm wine at it's peak of taste.

They opened the doors and I peered through my glasses at a smoke filled room. There was someone there. Laying on a couch I'd assume.

"Well,...come here." The woman called. Her voice was definetly wine soaked. I stepped forward. The tug on all my leg muscles was gone now.

The smoke cleared, I waved some away from my face. I always hated smoke. Unlike most of those other guys my age that loved to suck the life out of their bodies with the junk.

There was the woman, laying across a long couch with openings at the back and crecent moon as a design on the top. She wore a red kimono with several other colors to compliment the bright blood color. Her skin was pale, her hair midnight black, like ink, and long as I've ever seen on any female outside of my school. She looked like the type of woman that wore several clothes but kept a lot of skin exposed just because. She was smoking a long well detailed pipe.

I blinked.

She lowered her right leg to the floor, I noted how she had legs like a model but more classy, like an age far behind where women still had class. Her eyes opened. There were a rare brown/red wine color. She turned her gaze to me, frowning slightly.

"Inevitable?" It was the only thing I could think to say.

"Yes. I've said that." A smirk played on her face, frown lifting into a cleverly worn insult.

I hummed and waited for her to say something else. Anything to give me a hint at what was happening.

"You're not how I pictured you'd be." She eyes me with half-hearted curiosity. Taking in my messy inky hair and blue/green eyes with my out of place looking glasses on my face. The glasses gave me a sort of prep look, a shocking contrast to my appearance without them. I'd look like a punk I'd imagine without them. Seeing as I have a scar just under my right eyebrow that reached a little past the end of my brow. It was pink against my pale face.

"I figured you'd be a proper school boy. Scared of anything out of place." She commented.

I shrugged. "Most things are always out of place, no matter how often you put them back." I scratched at my arm. She took in my build this time. Again, the glasses standing out awkwardly. As I had a slightly over average build, whereas most boys my age were anorexic and frail looking with twig legs. I could more than hold my own in a fight, and my strong fast legs proved for a quick get away if I thought I couldn't win against the odds.

"What a wise thing to say." Her smirk widened. "Closer please." Her long piano player fingers curled in to herself gently and I took a few more steps into the room. "What were you doing when you found this place?"

"Running."

"From what might I ask?"

"...Nothing good."

She chuckled. "I would never expect someone to run from goodness."

"Maybe not. But,..." I raised my hands in a mimic action. "I put my hands on the fence and the band things wandered off. Sounds wierd but it's true. And now I'm Here."

"The fance is a barrier of sorts."

"Barrier?"

"Yes, I've said that." She teased.

"I see,...well I suppose I'll go now then." The tug on my mucles was gone. As interesting as this woman was, I still had to eat and do some homework. "So if I bothered you." I turned and started out.

"If you don't mind I'd like to see the object in your pocket." She called, again not really calling but raising her voice only slightly. I turned and blinked at her. "Quickly please."

I took out my wallet and stepped over to her, handing it over. I didn't deem this woman a threat so why not. She seemed to...pull at me. Not sure why.

"And the other one?" She asked once she opened the wallet and eyed my ID card.

I took out the only other thing I had in my other pocket. An old coin amulet with a dragon and phionix on one side and symboles for courage and pride on the other. It was pure gold. I'd gotten it from my father. I couldn't recall his face but I remember him giving it to me. I handed it over to her.

"Your name?"

"Watanuki."

"Last name?" Her wine colored eyes turned up to me.

"That's only important for legal documents, and unless my eyes are wrong, as bad as they are...you're no document Miss." I asked polietly.

She laughed. "Smart one aren't you."

"I like to think so." I smirked back.

"Were you actually born on April first Watanuki?"

I was going to ask how she'd know that. But I remembered she had my ID in her hand. "Is that what the card says?"

Her smirk told me the answer.

"Then that's what it is isn't it?"

She laughed again. "I like your attitude Watanuki."

The two girl started doing a dance I assumed they made up. "Watanuki, Watanuki! Born on April first!" They sang and danced and kept singing it.

"What a foolish boy. You told a complete stranger your name and birthday."

"Yeah, but not my whole name."

"True. You must realize that by giving an enemy your name you give them a chance to capture your soul." She placed more tabacco in the pipe.

"So you're an enemy then?"

The two girl climbed onto her lap and hugged her. It seemed like she was their mother but they looked nothing like her. "Do you want to know my name?"

"Sure." Something told me she was gunna say it anyways.

"Yuuko Ichihara." The girls placed kisses on her cheeks. "Naturally it's an alias."

"So why mention it?"

"You have to call me something. And it's commonly used so...why not?" She smirked wider. "And this," She pointed to the long haired of the two girls. "is Maru." She pointed to the other. "And Moro."

"Right." I nodded. "It was nice meeting you then." I held my hand out for my wallet and amulet.

The girls looked sad. "Leaving?" They asked quietly.

"Of course."

The doors slid shut. The hell was that about?

"I told you. This is inevitable. Our meeting...it had to happen. And this was always how it was going to play out." She only looked twenty five but her wisdom seemed beyond her years.

"Fate you mean?"

"Exactly." The girls pulled a small dish over. I wonder when it got there. Yuuko stood and place a funny looking plate-like object in the center of the water. There was an eye at its center. I watched carefully.

"Komihiro Watanuki." She stared into the dish of water.

'So she knew my last name anyways!' That thought slightly annoyed me.

"For as long as you can remember you've been different haven't you? And for as long as you can remember this has followed you. It is born into your family, your blood." She smirked at me when she caught the nervous look on my face. "It's your blood that pulls the spirits toward you."

"Why?"

"I told you, the reason lives in your blood."

"I see,..."

"Do you understand now? Nothing happens by coinsidence." I nodded. It seemed to make sense in the odd sort of way weird things did.

"And now,...I'll be keeping this nice amulet of yours."

"What!" I glared at her. "My father gave me that!"

"Unless you give me something else of equal value I have to keep this after I gave you that information."

"But the only thing you told me that I didn't know was that it was in my blood and family! How is that important enough to keep my only family keepsake."

"By deffinition it's equal."

"But whose exactly? What you deem equal?"

She laughed. "A snarky one aren't you?" She smirked up at me, I wondered if it ever left her face. "There can be nothing but perfect balance though. Nothing else will do in this world."

She reached out to me after she tucked my amulet away and slipped my wallet back into my pocket, her hand then reached my face, fingers brushing my cheek carefully. "What happens otherwise?"

"Things throughout the universe. Hurt will be dealt and harm will be done, be it to a single soul or the world it doesn't matter." She answered easily. I blinked in relef when her finger turned and brushed the scar on my face, the top of her pink painted nails brushing the mark. "Can I ask how that happened?"

"I was little and clumsy." I responded quickly. It was the truth and a habit to say by now. "I banged my head on a table."

"How cute." She chuckled. She brushed her fingers over my cheek again and sat back.

I looked around. "What is this place anyways? It looks kinda like a shrine."

"It's my shop slash home." She answered as the girls took my amulet away.

"What kind of shop exactly?"

She gave me an odd look, "My merchandise is wishes."

I stared at her for a moment. Ghosts existed so why couldn't people that granted your wish? "What, like a geine?"

She laughed again. Something tugged in my chest. Why was she laughing so much? Was I that funny? "You can think of it that way yes."

"You can grant any wish?"

"If I approve. And I take payment. So it's a bit different than your idea of the actual matter." She grins now. Not so much like the slick and witty smirk but merley clever.

"So,...it's more like an exchange then?" I asked curiously.

She leaned forward. "That's the best way to say it. How perfect." I blinked in surprise. "The payment must be equal. As I've said. I might, as an example, take a person's soul." She reached out again and took my face in her hands.

"...You may what now?" I asked quickly. There was no way that was true. Or was it? "You would do that?"

She chuckled, her long arms wrapping around my shoulders. "No. I have no interest in the weight of death. It'd be pointless really."

"How so?"

"Death weighs on the universe you know."

I suppose that made sense. Of course I'm sure if she wanted to she could take someone's soul. How steep does she take her payment I wonder. "I don't have a wish I need granted." I mumbled.

"It would be so nice though wouldn't it? To walk home like a normal boy your age and not have to worry about a single spirit bothering you or weighing you down. To never again bear the burden of your,..." She looked at me with amusement in her win colored eyes. "Bad eyesight."

"I'm...I suppose, but..."

"I can make them leave you know. This is a shop for granting wishes after all."

"So you can really do that?" Now I was even more confused than before. I felt like I wanted it...but at the same time I didn't.

The girl, Moro sat to my left. "If mistress says a wish can be granted." She smiles up at me. Maru sat on my other side. "Then it most certainly can." She finished. They were serious...so serious.

"Is it true?" I looked up at the woman, Yuuko, in all her apparently easy grace.

"Is their nagging weight on your shoulder's something you enjoy?" Of course not. It never was. And I think she knew that because the look she gave me told me that much.

I scoffed. "Of corse not. I've been thinking more and more about how great it would be if they were gone but,...I'm not sure."

She blinks. I blinked after she did. "Is that your wish? It could only bring you pleasure and joy to not worry about them anymore right?" She smiled.

I sighed, slightly scared of the outcome of this. "Yes." I breathed quietly. Her smile widened slightly.

"Now that I know it, shall I grant it?"

I blinked. Would she really?

Her playful smirk came back and her class seemed to deminish a little, reminding me that she did indeed look and act twenty five. She held out her hand. "First the payment."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

"I did tell you this was a shop."

The girls danced around. When had they gotten up. "It's a shop, it's a shop." They chanted.

I held out my hand. "Then what about my amulet?"

She smacked my hand away. "That was that and this is this."

The girls copied her again as they danced and ran around. This place was to much.

"You know I'm not sure I even wanna do this now." I frowned. She tapped my palm with her fingers. She gave me a humored look.

"I don't take cancelations."

Pulling my hand back I tugged my fingers through my hair. "I honestly didn't really want to be here in the first place." I shrugged.

The amused look never left her face. "Why don't you work for me?" I looked at her curiously, there was mirth in her wine colored eyes. Dark and deadly mirth.

"Um,...is that all?" I never liked tricks. Then again, I don't think anyone does.

"Work for me here and when you've paid your debt I'll grant your wish." She sat back on her couch and pulled some of her hair back. I only just noticed how low slung her kimono was.

"I suppose." I shrugged again. Maru and Moro danced in circles around me as I stood, singing 'Part-timer'.

"Good. We'll start by throwing a party to comemorate your employment. You'll have to get some things of course!" She sat up and clasped her hands together. "Of course we'll need some snacks and plenty of sake and maybe some confetti and streamers and those cute loud poppers kids love making noise with." She ranted.

I rolled my eyes again. "Why am I doing this? Shouldn't I relax if it's MY party?"

"Could you get something from my warehouse for me?" She grinned, her cheeks tinged pink from her breathless ranting.

"Sure." What was the use in arguing?

* * *

"A guest eh?" I spoke to myself as I looked around the darkened shelves. Who would be here of all places. This Yuuko woman was a real piece of work!

I brushed my fingers along a shelf. "It's so dusty." I spotted a black ball with floppy ears. "No way,...Yuuko doesn't seem the type to get stuffed animals." I snickered. It opened its eyes and I flinched back in slight fear. It closed them again, the blue gem on its forehead sparkling.

"Haha! Hiya!" It's voice sounded like a smokers.

"Are you alive?"

It grinned. "Looks that way."

I sighed. "Are you the party guest?"

It laughed again. "I love a good party." Oh jeeze, the company this lady kept was really odd, but who am I to judge?

* * *

Yuuko held the stuffed toy thing in her hands. "Hello Mokana." She smiled.

"Yo." It yawned and grinned, it's scratchy voice quiet in Yuuko's precense. "That was a nice nap I had there."

"Can I ask why you were sleeping in there?" I didn't want to be rude.

"Two years. Three maybe. Who is this guy anyways Yuuko?"

"This is Watanuki. He's going to be working for me." Her voice never seemed to really change. It was always the smooth aged wine tone. "We're having a party in his honor, you game?"

The thing jumped up and down in her palms and waved its ears, which I noted had a small earing in the tip part of its left side. "What is he?"

Yuuko looked at me, eyes dancing with mirth. It scared me a little. "Mokana is Mokana. You'd count one Mokana and then two Mokana then you'd stop because there are only two." She scratched Mokana's head.

"An answer that's not even an answer. Somehow I expected that." I sighed. How long had I been here?

Yuuko's cheeks tinged pink again as she grinned. "Now if the two of you will go shopping. I'll pay you back."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, that's what I've said. Have fun." She smirked up at me. "Part timer." The girls swung around as they chanted the last word she'd said.

This was the height of just to much.

* * *

I figured I must look a funny sight. With my awkwardly punkish look with the glasses and a stuffed looking toy in a shoulder bag. I heard the snickering and goofy calls and I ignored them. It was only true if I responded to what they said. "Life bites." I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah, sometimes I guess." Mokana's small gruff voice caught my ears. I chuckled. A stuffed toy looking creature was agreeing with me. Odd. But never funny.

I stared at all the food as we entered the gerocery store.

"Can you cook Watanuki?" Mokana asked me curiously.

I nodded. "Mm hm." I dropped food item after food item into the shopping cart. I may be doing the work for this party, but at least I knew the food would be great.

Mokana nuzzled a pack of steaks as the cart got filled. "I like mine medium rare." He giggled.

I nodded. "Yeah most people do." I took a pack of noodles and placed them in.

"Really? Why?" Was he seriously asking that? Didn't everybody know? Of course it was just an assumption brought on by popular demand but still.

"Rare meat is bloody, and if its undercooked you can get sick. A few people like that, don't know why though. Then meduim rare is what people like the most. It's tender and not to bloody or fatty. And it's not tough. Anything after that, people just consider it tough usually."

Mokana had been looking in my direction so I assumed he was listening. "You know a lot."

"Nah, just about food really." I shrugged. I was not well learned in the ways of the world. I doubted I'd ever be.

An unpleasant tingle ran up my spine. I looked over my shoulder. There was a spirit that reminded me of a spider,...it had so many eyes. I rolled my own. 'Typical.' I'd wondered for a moment why I could still see them, but then I remembered that Yuuko said my payment was first. "Great." I sighed.

"We're going." I mumbled.

"Kaaay!" Mokana giggled.

* * *

It followed me, I expected that. There must really be something to my blood. Was it that great? Anything was possible but whatever.

I scratched at my scar, a nervous tick from when I was little. Now it just meat I was bothered by something. A small group of girls were walking ahead of me, hearing some clips of their conversation I became interested. Seeing as the one in the middle said she could see them.

She was lying.

There was nothing special about her. And if she could see them she'd be aware of the other three hanging about the street ahead. She wanted attention. I rolled my eyes again. This was something I'd heard before. A lot of kids at my school did it. It was always the ones that had no talent.

Judging from how she was talking about it I'd say she had zero talent besides making up tall tales. I'm sure she could feel a tingle in her spine or a stab in her ribs when they're near...but the way she was describing it was just to much. It made me feel like a freak.

"Excuse me." I nudged through. "Sorry." My arm tapped the girl's shoulder and something felt funny. I glanced back to see that spirit that was following me swarm around the girl. 'Shit. That's not good.'

"Watanuki come on! We're gunna be late!" Mokana hopped out of the bad and darted along the street. I had to get Mokana, this girl was not my problem anymore. I couldn't exorsice spirits so what help would I be? I dashed after Mokana.

"Come back!" I felt a twinge of guilt. Now she could see spirits because she actually was possessed. But that must have been her wish or she wouldn't have gone on and on about them.

Oh well,...life sucks I guess.

* * *

I stared at Yuuko when we got back. She smirked up at me as Mokana jumped down and hopped about. "Yuuko?"

"Hmm?" She frowned slightly.

"Did you know? About that thing just now?" I couldn't describe it.

She sipped a small cup of sake. "If I did or didn't would it really make a difference?"

"I suppose not, but still,...is that what it means to loose this...bad eyesight? To push them onto somebody else. I never wanted that."

She looked up at me with a tinge of curiosity. "How noble. But she didn't get anything she didn't ask for." She slid a piece of her puzzle into place.

I sighed. "There's nothing good about them, so why wish for something as cruel as that?" I just didn't really understand. Wanting to be special, I got that. But being taken over by a spirit and getting what you want at the price it costs and still feeling like you need to be special? That was pointless.

Yuuko stood and walked over to me. "There are no limitations to words or desires. Human's a greedy creatures, that's their biggest sin if you'll call it that. They can wish and recieve whatever they think they want. The girl wanted to be special. Her life had been boring to her, getting everything she ever wanted. She wanted something imperfect and that's exactly what she got."

"I,...suppose." I didn't know what to do.

Yuuko's fingers brushed over my scar. "You don't have to feel bad Watanuki. She got what she wanted. And if it hadn't been that spirit it would have only been another."

"Yeah." I nodded.

She smiled. "You'll find that the boundries you thought you knew so well really don't exist. Or not as strongly as they may appear to." I hummed and turned away, I spotted a funny look in her eyes as I did. No, odd maybe. But never funny.

"Going home then? WHat about the party?"

I couldn't take joy in it, even if I did or didn't make the food. I had a lot to think about. To much, my brain felt like it was gonna explode with all the information I'd gotten today.

"Komihiro Watanuki." She raised her voice only a little. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, face blank. "Just remember that everything that happened today was destined to come about."

"Destiny." I felt like a fool for repeating everything she said to me.

"The strings of fate are spun and the gears are turning. It's impossible to stop it. There's meaning in everything. You may not understand yet, but please remember it."

I slipped my sneakers on and headed out. I didn't want to think anymore today. It was funny how she seemed to know everything.

Wait,...no. Odd, never funny.


	2. Another Step

**New Story! My first XXXholic fic! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun.****.**

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

I sighed as I stood outside Yuuko's shop the next day after school. "I'd love to tell myself that I'm just getting the cash she owes me,...but every power out there knows that's not true." I sighed again as I headed into the shop. 'What a pain.'

* * *

"Your hair looks messier than it did yesturday." Yuuko noted as I stepped into the room. She blew a plume of smoke from between her lips.

"I woke up late so I didn't have time for other grooming pleasantries besides a quick shower." I quipped. I dropped my bag beside the door.

She smirked and blinked.

"Anything you want me to do first?"

"Food would be nice."

"...Anything specific?"

"Something tasty. Surprise me." She pulled the smoke from her pipe again. I nodded and headed to the kitchen. My homework was already done so I didn't really have a need to rush and get out. I was just usually the type to do my homework either in class or at a study hall. And football practice wasn't until tomorrow.

"Hey Yuuko, I'm gonna be late tomorrow." I called as I pulled an apron on and tugged my hair away from my face.

"Why is that?" She called back.

"Practice." I took out a few cooking items and food supplies to get ready.

I looked up and Yuuko was in the doorway. My skin jumped, I knew she'd seen the small jerk I'd done because she smirked evily. "Practice for what?"

"Football." I poured the water in a pot and placed it over a medium heat.

She gasped and I turned to see her clasp her hands together. "You play sports Watanuki? I'm impressed."

I shrugged. "Being in clubs looks good on your college resume. I'm on a sports club and an academic club."

The smirk on her face shrunk a bit. "Why football?"

"Well, I was always pretty good at running. So I figured why not put it to use in something that a huge majority of people like."

"What about kendo?"

"Swords aren't really my thing." I shrugged again as I cut the lettuce.

"Mm, if you say so Watanuki." She left and I sighed. If she seemed to have all the answers why did she ask so many questions?

* * *

"Hey Watanuki!" Mokona shouted behind me as I tried to continue making the food.

"What is it?"

"The pot's boiling over!" He shouted. I whipped around and looked at the pot. 'Shiiiit!' I slid over and turned down the heat.

"Why didn't one of you just get it?" I glared over at the three of them.

"You're the cook!" Mokona laughed. "Yeah, you're the cook." The girls agreed with a grin. Ugh, the stuff I get caught in!

"Is it done?" Yuuko's wine coated voice reached my ears.

I sighed. "No, not yet. I need some time alone to get some of this done yunno." I continued cooking.

Yuuko laughed. "Can I at least get more sake then?"

This woman was a regular drunk, clearly. "It's early afternoon, you really shouldn't drink so much." I turned around to try and tell her she should drink tea but my comments died in my throat.

Yuuko stood in the doorway with one foot proped against the door using her toes. Was this woman ever not half naked? "Something wrong?"

"Can't you ever wear clothes like a modest woman?"

She chuckled. "I wear what defines me and make me happy and comfortable. Wearing more would be annoying. Why?" Her voice took a teasong tone as she lowered her leg and stepped forward, grin on her face. "Does it bother you to see so much skin on a woman?"

It most certaily didn't. But Yuuko was different somehow. She knew exactly what button to press.

"Do you like what you see Watanuki?" She teased. I huffed and took the sake bottle.

"Just let me finish cooking will ya!"

She laughed as I went to the fridge. "Oh,...is this it? Looks quite tasty." I glanced back to see her swipe a taste.

"Don't do that."

"It's only a taste."

I glared. "I don't care. I'm not wasting all this sweat for nothing so wait patiently please." I closed the lid and she pouted childishly.

"But Watanukiii," She really put on a show.

"No. Go wait."

She huffed. "Oh, fine." She looked around to the door suddenly, face turning serious.

I blinked. "Something wrong?"

"No. We just have a customer is all." She smirked again. I was starting to think this woman was the devil. Or maybe his wife.

* * *

It was a woman with blondish hair and a teacher-like dress style. The jewles around her throat spoke otherwise of her classy style.

"I didn't really mean to come in here." She spoke quietly.

'Neither did I and here I am.' I thought bitterly. "Is this whole thing a trap?" I whispered to myself as I watched through the crack in the door with Maru and Moro.

"No worries. Welcome to my shop. We specialize in wishes." Yuuko's eyes were closed as she spoke calmly.

"Wishes?"

Yuuko nodded and opened her eyes a fraction. "I've said that. But yes, you wouldn't have found this place if there wasn't something you wanted."

"...Really?" She seemed skeptical as she reached her hand to her throat and touched the gems there. I spotted a large golden ring with a blood red ruby set into the center-hold.

I blinked. 'She dresses like she doesn't have much money but this clearly isn't the case.'

"I can grant your wish. Of course there is the matter of payment." Yuuko's smirk widened.

"What an amazing sales pitch." I muttered sarcastically. Maru and Moro snickered. "It's sneaky." Maru giggled. "So sneaky." Moro agreed.

Yuuko glared at us through the crack in the door. "I hope you're aware I can hear you three!" She snapped.

Maru and Moro covered their mouthes and fell into a fit of giggles, I just smiled and shrugged. I was a smart-mouth. Oh well right?

Yuuko stood, her face serious again. "Now if you please tell me your wish."

The woman shook her head. "I-I don't know. I don't have anything I want." She mumbled.

Yuuko reminded me of a snake...or a dragon. Clever and cunning and always ready. "It could be something you need then."

"I don't know."

"...Any...bad habits?"

I blinked. Why'd she sound like she knew something the woman didn't know.

The woman looked down. "No. I don't know what you mean."

Yuuko stared hard at the woman for a long moment. I blinked, and there were plumes of smoke coming from around her little finger. It was purplish black. 'What the hell is that stuff?'

"I see. Well, feel free to come anytime once you figure out those bad habits of yours." Yuuko grinned.

'How odd.'

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about that woman. That smoke around her finger...what was that stuff? A bad omen?

I shook my head and splashed water on my face. "Focus on the practice Watanuki, if you don't train right we'll loose the game next saturday."

I slipped my glasses back on and decided to let my face air-dry. Didn't old people say it was good for you? Eh, oh well.

Someone was standing next to me. I blinked and looked over. "Oh, hey Himawari." I smiled. She was the cutest girl at my school. I kinda liked her but I knew it'd never go anywhere, so it didn't bother me as much as it used to. It just felt kinda nice to have a normal crush on a girl despite my troublesome life.

"How are you doing? Is the football club doing well this year?"

"I'm alright. Yeah, this year is looking a lot easier than last. You had gym this period too?"

She nodded, her long curling hair only moving a bit. "Yeah. How's soccer?"

"It's not my thing but it helps us come up with game plans and keeps us up to par on staying in shape and all that. It is weird not holding the ball with my hands though." I'd never given any other sports a mind. I watched the occasional football game with some friends in grade school. Nothing else caught my eye but that. The silly dances they did when they won. It inspired me in a weird way.

I could play football in college too but,...maybe not. I remember when I saw an actual American Football team play, that was when I decided to join as soon as I got into highschool. Because it wasn't touch football it was real tackling games. I'd wake up early and jog and I'd do my own victory dance when I got back home.

"I saw you score a goal before the game ended. Nice job." She smiled kindly. She was cute.

A face flashed through my mind and a 'But not as,...' passed through my thoughts. I shook my head. That was weird. "Thanks." I smiled back. "The other team did a bit better though. Their goalie was pretty good."

"His name is Domeki right?"

I nodded. "Yeah." He was a quiet, neutral kinda guy. Even less expressive than I am. He was in the archery club. We got along alright but his quiet attitude annoyed me sometimes.

"Hey, Watanuki." I turned.

"Hey Domeki. Good game."

"Thanks, you too. How's football?"

"We have a game on saturday. This was a good practice for me to test my speed on. How's archery?"

"That's good." He shrugged. "There's a tournament coming up soon. Other than that it's not really very eventful."

I nodded. "I see."

He waved to Himawari and I. "See you around. Have a nice day."

Himawari waved back. "You too!"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Himawari turned to me. "I have to go too. I have a French club to get too." Oh yeah, school's over now isn't it?

"Yeah, I have practice."

She smiled kindly "A practice after a practice? Wow, you must be the star of the team."

I shook my head. "Nah. My only job is to run the ball to the goal. The captain and the wide reciever have more important jobs than me." It was true. Keiki was a great reciever, so he was usually our hidden weapon. The only thing we were both good at was jumping heigher than most.

She laughed. "Everyone is important. That's why it's called a team right?"

"Yeah, you have a point."

* * *

I was only late by an hour. Practice ran a little shorter than usual. "I'm here!" I called. I set my helmet down and sat on the one step to untie my sneakers.

The captain, Aoi, ran us practically six feet deep. We all had to wash out uniforms. I liked to do that at home so I just wore my jersey to work. I stood, leaving the helmet where it was. "Yuuko?" I opened the door to her shop sitting room. She blinked up at me lazily. "Hey, you okay?" She looked tired.

"You're covered in dirt." She pointed. I was in my black uniform pants with my number five jersey, covered in dirt and grass stains and probably some blood. It was a nasty practice.

"Yeah." I closed the doors behind me. "I told you, I had practice today."

She smiled. "How'd that go?"

I shrugged. "Soccer before football is a good thing sometimes." I tugged at the colar of my shirt. "Can I wash this here?"

She nodded, her wine colored eyes trained on me with interest. "Do what you must. And you mean you had soccer then football right after?"

I nodded, tugging off my jersey. "Yep."

She gave me a coy look. "Why Watanuki your endurance must me astounding."

I smiled crookedly. "I guess so. I mean I am our teams fastest runner. And Keiki is our teams best catcher." I snickered when I thought of the game this weekend. "We're gonna clobber those jerks this weekend with this new play."

Balling the shirt in my hands I tugged at my undershirt. It was covered in grass stains. "...Fantastic." I grumbled.

"Oh my, that'll have to go too won't it?" She still sounded coy. I glanced up at her, the look in her eyes was out of place on her teasing face. I nodded and walked off.

"Anything you want to eat?" I called as I tugged off the other shirt. I jammed them into the washer at the back hall and started the small load. Yuuko wouldn't want to get her clothes ruined by my practice runs. I walked back out and Maru and Moro handed me a clean white shirt. "Hey, thanks." I smiled and tugged it on. The cool cotton felt nice on my burning skin.

"Your face looks nice today."

I gave the shop owner a funny look. No wait,...an odd look. Not funny. "What's that mean?"

"You had a good day I'm guessing?"

I shrugged. "It was alright. Not amazing. Dirt ground practices would be nice to avoid but, oh well." She chuckled. "How'd you know anyways?"

"Face reading. It's a type of fortune telling I don't touch into very often." She sipped her tea, something I noticed she rarely ever touched.

"Why's that?"

She shrugged, eyes closed. "I just don't like to is all."

I hummed thoughtfully, sitting a few feet in front of her couch. "Well, nothing really amazing happened today. I just talked to Himawari and Domeki after school though, before I went to practice."

Yuuko opened her eyes and regarded me curiously with a ting of something in her eyes. "Who are they?"

"Some friends of mine at school. I didn't get to talk to them much today." I shrugged. Domeki is in the Archery club and Himawari is in French."

She blinked. "Do you like this, Himawari?"

I shrugged for the upteenth time that day. "Kind of. But I know it won't go anywhere, so it doesn't bother me like it used to. I like the feeling of having a typical crush. It's normal, yunno?"

She nodded. "And Domeki?"

I looked up towards the ceiling. "He's this quiet guy that doesn't show all that much emotion. We get along alright but his lack of faces bugs me sometimes."

"I see. That name sounds slightly familiar though."

Well,..."He does live in a shrine. His grandfather used to work there and take care of him before he passed."

Yukko hummed. "Is that right?" She looked towards the door suddenly.

"Yuuko?" I asked quietly. What was the matter? She smirked and turned her eyes on me again. I blinked.

"It looks like she's back."

* * *

Yuuko sat there with the guest quietly, her hands folded in her lap, legs crossed and of course bare, her eyes closed, ink black hair loose.

"I didn't mean to come back."

Yuuko smirked, eyes still closed. "Oh no, I knew I'd be seeing you in here again." I placed her tea in front of her and gave the guest her own cup. "Thank you Watanuki." It was a sign of dismissal. I nodded and krept out. Meeting Maru and Moro in the hall with Mokona.

I smiled and turned back, peeking through the gap in the door with them.

"So how are those bad habits?" Yuuko finally opened her eyes.

The woman blinked and frowned. "I still don't know what you mean." She mumbled. I noticed a different set of gems around her throat now.

Yuuko frowned. "Can you please answer my questions?" The woman nodded. "What do you do for a living?"

"I work at home through the net. I buy and sell different items basically."

"Is the money you make doing that getting you by?"

She nodded. "Yes. My husband makes more than I do so we have more than enough alltogether." The black smoke whisped out.

"Do you buy a lot of things?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. Most of the money goes to our little girl." More smoke.

Yuuko simply gave her a blank stare. "And your bad habits?"

The woman looked confused. "Um,..."

Reaching out a hand, Yuuko pointed to the woman's chest. "There's one right there. It's the source of both your bad habits, being one on its own."

The woman still looked confused. "I don't understand. Is there something wrong?"

Yuuko sat back. "You should figure out your bad habits before something goes wrong."

The woman nodded. "Okay. I really can't think of any bad habits but I'll try."

Yuuko smiled again. "You do that." She turned to look in our direction. "Maru. Moro. Please show her out." The two motioned down the hall and the woman followed after them.

I stood and looked at Yuuko. "What is it exactly?"

She blinked at me. "A nasty, quite common problem most people have. She's simply gone about her own the wrong way." She took her seat again. "That may be the last time we see her."

"What was that smoke coming from her hand?"

"That's her bad habit. It's why she is where she is right now." She answered easily.

I swallowed and crouched beside her chair. She looked at me with amusement. "Yuuko?"

"Yes?"

I looked up at her. "Would it be okay if I left for a bit?" I was expecting her smirk.

"Planning on going after her? However your planning it you should know it won't go that way."

I glared at her. "I know that. Nothing ever goes according to plan. But this,...I have to try. If I can help then I will." I stood and her eyes followed me with curiosity dancing inside. "If I can't help, then at least I'll know I did my best."

Again she looked at me oddly. "Do what you wish. But be aware that any hours left unfinished today will have to be done tomorrow."

I didn't care about that right now. I left quickly.

* * *

"This woman's a fast walker, that's for sure." I grumbled to myself. I passed a shop and did a double take. She was in a jewlery store. I remember she said she was married, there was no ring on her little finger.

She was buying a choker with a saphhire in the center. That looked way to expensive for anyone who just worked out of their home. I ducked out of sight as she left the store, a man I assumed was a worker stepped out after her. A teen after him.

"There she goes again Pop." The boy sighed. "What was it this time?"

The older man shrugged. "Said her husband would pay the bill."

The teen grunted in frustration. "Ya no good theife!" He shouted after her. It's one story after another dad! And I know damn well she and her husband got a divorce last year because she kept using his credit cards!" He hissed in anger.

The man scratched his head. "I know, I know. I heard he got so mad he took their daughter way, because she'd pay more attention to shiny things in store windows than her safety."

They headed back inside. "I wish someone would teach her a thing or two about theivery." The teen's annoyed voice floated out to my ears. I jogged a little to catch up as the woman passed a coss walk.

'A lesson hmm?' I looked down at my legs for a second. 'You can do this Watanuki!' I set myself, dug my heels into the pavement and as soon as I was cleared, I took off like a shot. The woman barely had time to blink as I snatched her purse away. I kept running, even as she screamed for the police.

A lesson.

* * *

I had circled around and went back to that shop. I gave them the choker back with the reciept and told them to keep the money. The younger teen grinned at me.

"Thanks man. Maybe she'll get the idea." He looked over at his dad. "My old man started this place, he puts his heart into it. And when people like that come around and take advantage of his honest kindness,...I just...hate it." He shook his head and looked at me. "Never mind that though. Thanks for helping out man." He shook my hand. I nodded and walked out.

"Now to return this." I looked at her purse.

* * *

Yuuko looked up at me curiously when I came back. "You didn't have to come back."

I shrugged. "I still have my laundry to finish and your food to cook anyways." SHe smirked and I gave her an odd look. "What?"

"You gave her purse back."

"So? This way maybe she'll learn."

"Maybe."

I couldn't not ask now. I had to know. "So the bad habit was lying then?" I wanted to be sure if it was possible. Nothing was ever certain with Yuuko, I learned that one already.

"That, and greed." She eyed me lazily. "She may not learn anything Watanuki. I'm sure things have been stolen from her before."

I shrugged. "Well at least I tried. Now the worst that could have happened to her today was loosing some money." There was a pause. "Yuuko, if you knew what her problem was why not just tell her?"

"She was lying and being overly greedy, both problems had to be fixed by herself. Her lying was an old habit, like most people's problems. And the greed...She didn't grow up with much I'm assuming. And when she finally had the money to get all those pretty items, she let the money win her over."

"So if,"

She gave me a somber look. "Watanuki, you can't help everyone and all the people that come in here may indeed go back to their old ways despite their wishes. It's the people themselves that need to say 'I'm going to change.' They can't get help in the terms your thinking. But it is very kind of you to try."

I nodded. "I understand." It made sense. But I still did my best. I went to get my laundry. "Anything you want for dinner?"

"Dumplings!"

I paused and looked over my shoulder. "It's to late for sweets!"

"You asked and I told you! Dumplings and rice!"

I sighed. This woman would be the death of me. "Fine, fine." I removed my clothes from the washer, most of the new stains were gone. I tucked them into the dryer and started it, leaving to go make dinner.

She sat in a chair watching me, it made me kind of nervous but I didn't mind all that much. "Hey,...I've been thinking."

"Uh oh." I glared at her over my shoulder for a moment before going back to the rice.

"Can you tell people's future?"

"Sometimes."

"Just by meeting them?"

"Sometimes."

"...Do you know what mine will be like?"

"...Maybe. I don't know for sure where you'll end up. But I can tell you for certain if you keep on the path you think is right, you'll end up in a much finer place."

I nodded. That was something good at least. All I have to do is keep my eyes clear and my mind set.

"Watanuki!" Mokona and the girls danced into the kitchen. "Watanuki! Watanuki!" The girls laughed.

I turned. "Be careful, you shouldn't be around this while I'm cooking." Mokona snatched a jar of seasonings I was using and ran off. "Get back here you furball!" I chased him down while the girls watched Yuuko.

He returned the seasoning after I chased him around once. A smaller target was harder to catch, just because I had fast legs, they didn't help me with foot high stuffed toy things.

"Hey Watanuki!"

"What?" I growled.

"The rice is burning!" Mokona called. I looked around.

"Ah!" I turned the heat off and rushed to fix my mistake.

"Clumsy!" Maru giggled. "Clumsy!" Moro agreed.

Yuuko just sat there. I wonder what she's thinking about. The look on her face was kind of funny. No,...remember Watanuki...life is odd. Not funny. Never that.


	3. And Then More

**New Story! My first XXXholic fic! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun.****..and not every chapter will by something of my own making. My imagination is quite short when it comes to these things.**

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

I blinked. She blinked back. "Say what now?" I asked for the third time. She rolled her wine colored eyes in annoyance.

"I want you to show me how to throw."

I blinked again. "Well, Yuuko,...it's a football, just throw it."

We were at the park. We were meeting Domeki here. He had some problem with a friend. Yuuko brang some footballs along so I started tossing one around.

"Are you saying you don't know how?"

I huffed. "No, I'm not saying that." I looked back at her. "Come over here." I let up finally. I handed her the ball and picked up an extra. "You can stand like this," I bent my knees and made my torso turned forward slightly. "Or this." I stood with one leg farthur than the other and my arm cocked back. "There are a lot actually. Just stand however's comfortable for you."

She stood like a pitcher at a baseball game. I sighed. "That may not work very well." I advised. She looked at me curiously.

"Why is that?"

I held up the football. "You're throwing long distance. Your feet have to be apart. There's a whole team of players coming after you, you don't have time to throw like a baseball pitcher."

She nodded. "Makes sense."

"Yuuko, should you be doing this in heels?"

She smirked at me. "Never doubt a woman's ability in heels Watanuki." I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, so you hold it like this," I took her hand and placed her fingers over the center of the lace. "Just like that." She nodded. "Pull your arm back like this," I tugged her arm up and back gently. "Go for an arched shot. Only use a straight forward path when you have a reciever that can catch it quickly." She nodded again. I took her other arm. "Keep this up like this." I held it over her ribs.

"Why?"

"If any players get through you can push them away and have time to pass still. Never leave yourself wide open." I smiled and stepped back. "Now just throw."

She whipped her arm and the ball flew in a long super high arch. "Yuuko!" She smiled and waved her hands. "Sorry, sorry."

There was a shout not far off. A stream of curses being called.

Mokona jumped onto my shoulder. "I think she hit someone." He mumbled. I sighed. I should have known something bad was gonna happen.

"You have zero talent for throwing, Boss." I glanced at her. She smiled and picked up another. "Practice makes perfect right?" She laughed. I blanched and tried to get the ball, I didn't want anybody to end up in the hospital today.

"Hey." Someone called. We looked around. It was Domeki.

"So you hit someone?" Domeki asked curiously.

Yuuko blushed playfully. "Not on purpose."

"So what was the point of throwing the football?" He raised a brow.

Yuuko wrapped her arms around my neck and tugged me closer, I regretted taking a seat beside her. "To get closer with my Watanuki of course." She teased.

I smiled. "Stop that. You know he'll never buy it."

Domeki blinked. "I dunno."

I glared at him. "What do you mean?" I snapped. He shrugged.

"Never mind." Yuuko spoke up, one of her arms dropping from my neck, the other still slung around my shoulders. "So you're Domeki. Watanuki says your good at Archery."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I see. I'm glad you get along with him, I worry about his seeming lack of social skill." I glared at my boss. "I'm on the football team!" I growled. "I have friends."

"Yes, in school. But what about outside of it?" She glanced over at me. Well, she had a bit of a point.

"No worries." Domeki's dull voice reached our ears and we turned to look at him. "He's a good guy."

I rolled my eyes. As neutral as ever.

"Well now that we know eachother, tell me what it is you wanted to talk to me about?" I'd told her that I'd spoken to Domeki about my job, and Himawari.

"It's about a friend of mine. Ours actually." He looked at me. "Keiki. His little brother's school."

I blinked. "What's wrong?"

"There's this game his little brother's friends started playing. Angel I think it's called. It's weird."

"Angel?" I questioned quietly. "Isn't that a demon game?"

"Occult more or less, but nothing good." He shrugged. "His brother says that since they started playing, really strange things have been happening." He looked over to Yuuko. "Do you know anything about it?"

I turned to Yuuko, ignoring the fingers that were touching the side of my jaw.

"It's a game. Fortune telling to be specific. A board that channels spirits to answer questions about the future."

"Like those weadgie boards?"

She nodded. "More or less. Though it sounds like there's more to it. You said occult."

Domeki nodded.

"So they're summoning spirits into existance with it then." She looked thoughtful. "Alright, your request is accepted. We'll help." She smiled.

There was a pause. "Watanuki will I mean." I ground my teeth together. Her fingers ran along my jaw again and I calmed, but I still glared at her. "Why is it me who has to do all the work?"

She shrugged, smirking now. "That's just the way it is." She turned back to Domeki. "You'll meet him at the school? Bring that other boy too."

Domeki nodded. "Right. Thank you."

We were back at the shop, I was cooking a quick meal for them before I left to meet Domeki and Keiki.

"Domeki seems nice. Quiet, but nice."

"I told you he was alright, his passive attitude is just annoying is all."

"I'd like to meet this Himawari girl." I could hear the grin on her face. "How cute is she exactly?"

Again that 'Not as,...' passed through my mind with the face on my brain. I shook my head. "She's the cutest girl in school."

"You don't seem all that impressed."

I shrugged. I knew Yuuko couldn't see because she was changing behind a screen. "Eh, her personality isn't really for me. She's nice and all and if I got the chance maybe I'd date her...but...I got over my major crush on her a long time ago."

I heard Yuuko hum. "I see."

"Why do I have to go anyways?"

There was a pause. A long one. I glanced over my shoulder to peer at the screen. Yuuko stood there, her head turned to the side. I was going to ask what was wrong, but she spoke finally. "You should know by now why I can't."

A twinge of guilt hit me. Of course. She would have to take payment if she helped. "Oh,...sorry."

"Never mind that. Is the food almost ready?"

I nodded. "A few minutes." I thought about what she said. "I don't want my friends trappened in the lion's den like I am." There was a small smack at the back of my head and I smiled sheepishly, probably shouldn't have said that aloud.

"You shouldn't speak ill of your emplyer." Yuuko snipped.

"Not ill." I rubbed the back of my head as I returned to my cooking. "Just honest." She was like a lion and I did indeed feel trapped on ocassion.

"Yes, yes."

I poured the extra's into the mix. "I don't see the point of going. I'll only be able to see it and possibly run away." I could probably make it a little dizzy, but the chances of that working were slim to none.

"That's ecaxtly why you need to go. And also why we're inviting others." She spoke in a teasing Sing-song voice.

"Domeki and Keiki? What can they do?" I was curious. Yuuko wouldn't throw useless players into the fray. I knew that much about her.

"You'll see when you get there Watanuki." Her voice held that, 'I know something you don't know' tone. When was there ever something she didn't know?

"You should head out soon to meet them." I nodded, I never was one to be late for no reason. "You'll do fine." There was a sound of moving wood. I looked back to see Yuuko in that kimono I met her in the first time. Only there were extra's to it now. "I'll give you something so we can talk, seeing as I'm not going with you."

I smiled at her. "So you'll be helping me along?"

"Of course."

"You'd really do that?"

"Naturally." She returned my smile.

"What do I owe you?" I'd figured that much out already.

She handed me a bag. "We'll talk about that later." I blinked and my brow furrowed. "You're going to need them."

I finally arrived at the school. Domeki and Keiki stepped into view. Domeki's stark and plain personality and dress was at odds with Keiki's shocking blonde hair and wide smirk and his kimono style shirt.

They got along, but again, Domeki's plain attitude got on Keiki's nerves just as much as mine. Keiki got along witheveryone though. He was that kinda guy. "...What's on your head man?" Keiki pointed.

I blushed and ground my teeth together. These headphones were in the shape of a merperson's ear, only a little larger. They matched my eyes, Yuuko had said. "If you're gunna make fun of me, please do it now."

Keiki snickered but shrugged. "To each his own guy." Domeki nodded. "If that's what your into."

They thought I chose to wear these things. As if.

I blinked. "...You love your place of power of me don't you?"

She smiled. "I do. It's just so enjoyable."

"Does your depravity know no bounds?"

"Nope. I like it."

"It feels funny."

"It feels fine to me."

I grunted. "Well that's all well and good but I didn't mean that."

"It's smooth. Why would it feel funny?"

"It just does. I look like an idiot!"

She laughed. "At least you look like a cute one!"

I tugged the headphones off. "This is stupid!" She didn't really expect me to wear these did she? "I don't want to look like a freak fish!"

She blinked, still smiling. "The color matches your eyes. I like it. Besides, its the only pair we've got. If you want my advise you'll use them."

I relented. "Fine. Did you really need to get this kind though?"

She smirked now, sipping her sake. "Of course."

"Why?"

"Because they're funny!" She fell into a fit of giggles, Maru and Moro chanting it as they jumped around. Mokona laughing in agreement.

I sighed and put them back on. 'They match your eyes.' I shook my head and glanced at Yuuko, she had her wine red eyes trained on me. "I'm going now."

She smiled. "Keep in touch." I grunted in slight annoyance.

"They are pretty funny." Keiki laughed.

"Yeah in a stupid kid way." I huffed, crossing my arms over my jersey, it was my only spare one and I didn't feel like throwing on a ton of clothes.

Yuuko's sweet laced voice drifted through the speakers. "See, they like them too." Her voice was poison, like those green apples in those cartoon movies you loved as a kid. Sweet poison. "Could you please tell them what I have to say? Seeing as you're the only one that can hear me right now."

"Fine." I took off my glasses and cleaned them quickly. "Yuuko says hello."

They nodded, Keiki gave an awkward sort of half bow. "Nice to meet ya, lady I don't know." He grinned.

"I'm Watanuki's emplyer." I placed my glasses back on as I relayed the messege.

"Cool. Hope you're not workin his finger to the bone. He needs 'em for practice." The blonde laughed.

"Oh no, it's certainly not his fingers I work. He is my little worker boy though, kind of a fetish. I use him for all kinds of things." I realized what I was saying and blushed. "Yuuko!" She laughed and I blushed harder as Domeki smirked a little and Keiki barked with fits of laughter.

Keiki slowed his laughter and pointed. "Oh man your boss sure knows how to make a person laugh! She seems cool man." He calmed.

I dropped my arms so the bright red five showed clearly. "Can we get going with this?" I walked up to the fence and climbed it easily. I sat on the top and looked at the dark building. "Wow..."

"What do you see?"

"This black smoke cloud is winding around the school."

"Ask Domeki and Keiki if they can see anything."

I looked down at the two guys watching me curiously. "Can you guys see anything?"

Domeki shook his head. But Keiki narrowed his eyes. "These funny lines. Like someone invisible when they move along the wall and the wall looks kinda demented." He explained.

Yuuko hummed thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"That spirit is bigger than any one I ever saw." I mumbled.

"Be careful Watanuki. All of you." Yuuko advised. There was an odd coating to her voice Concern maybe.

"Yeah I know." I waited for Keiki and Domeki to climb over. Keiki was a lot faster, because he played sports or some other thing I didn't know about I could only guess.

"I've got the heebies if you've got the jeebies guy." Keiki looked at me and offered a nervous smile. "But I'm all game."

I smiled. "Jeebies are a check."

There was a chuckle over the speakers in my ears. "It's sweet how you act with them even in danger." I blushed and we headed to the entrance. "Are you there yet?"

"Yeah."

"And the spirit?"

"It's really strong. I told you, it looks like its wraping around the school." I was getting more nervous. "Yuuko do you know what it could be? Like its actual shape?" That was stupid, how would she know? She wasn't here.

"It's a Big Shot. Be careful." She warned again.

'Great. Just great.' I sighed and headed on, turning to walk along the building's side. Keiki and Domeki followed me quietly.

"What's the next step guy?" Keiki asked quietly. He called almost every male guy and every female boss lady. It was one of those quirks that made Keiki, Keiki.

"Getting in." I asnwered. "Did your brother have anything to do with this game Keiki?" I hoped not. This whole thing seemed dangerous, especially for Keiki's little brother.

He laughed. "Nah. You know he's to scared for anything like occult games guy." It was true. Keiki's little brother was a renowned crybaby.

We were at the back of the school now. "Hey Domeki." I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You okay back there? You've been quietter than usual."

He shrugged. "I'm fine. Interesting experience." I nodded. For him, not me. I hated seeing these things. The spirit passed by and slunk into an opened window, that looked like the end of it. "Come on!" I got a running start and slid into a classroom.

Keiki and Domeki followed quickly. Keiki coughed. "Smells like sulfr in here." He waved his hand in front of his face. I looked to the quiet one.

"Do you smell anything?" He shook his head. It smelled like horrible rotting eggs and meat. The fact that Keiki could smell it at all was something in and of itself.

"Let's move." We left the class.

"Are you in?" Yuuko's voice surprised me after such a long pause.

I kept my nose pluged. "Yeah. There are spirits everywhere and the smell is sickening."

"And Keiki said he can smell it too?"

"Yeah.

"And Domeki can't?"

"No. Nothing. He act like there's nothing wrong." I glanced at Keiki, he looked fine. But his shoulder's were slouched, he could feel the weight of the spirits. He usually stood with a straight back.

"Something seems indeed wrong there. Head for higher ground. That's usually where spirits attached to buildings are. Especially Big Shots." She advised. I waved my arm for them to follow and looked for the nearest set of stairs.

This place was really dragging me down. I felt ill and my legs were heavy. Each step towards the roof was like a fifteen pound weight on my ankles. But I kept moving, steadily. Keiki and Domeki followed quietly. The only loud noise being our footsteps. This was crazy.

"How's the smell?" Yuuko piped up.

My stomach churned as I let go of my nose to breath better for a second. "It's getting worse, the higher we go." I plugged my nose again and tried to move a little faster. "All these spirits...they were here, but they're leaving me alone. Why?" I mumbled to myself.

"Because of your loyal and reliable friends." Yuuko answered. I turned to look at them. Neither seemed overly special, but neither did I.

Keiki's bolde hair seemed a brighter gold though. He grinned at me. "We can do this guy."

Domeki, as stoic as ever nodded.

I turned and kept walking. "What do you mean Yuuko?"

"Don't worry about that now." She spoke quietly. "But you should thank them for their help when all is said and done."

"Sure sure." I was to tired to argue with anyone. I was going to thank them anyways. They didn't have to be here but they came anyways. Well I'm sure Keiki felt obligated to help his little brother.

Yuuko gave a slightly girlish giggle. "Oh isn't this fun Watanuki?"

I sighed. "Yeah loads, my sides are splitting from all the giggles I'm in." We reached the top of the stairs, the door to the roof was there. Ugh, this smell was getting to my brain, I was sounding stupid. I walked over and pulled the door open.

"Be very careful Watanuki. I cannot stress that enough." Yuuko advised me yet again.

"I got it I got it." I mumbled and tugged the door. It was like pushing hot air intoa balloon, or like putting pasta in the microwave to long. A ton of smoke burst into the school and almost forced me back, but I dug my heels in and forced myself forward. "Ugh!" I was glad to have some fresh air though.

I stepped out and spirits tugged on my arms and stuck to my shoulders. I shooed them away and waved my arms. "Knock it off." I mumbled, still feeling a little more than ill. A sound reached my ears. Whimpers. "Can you hear that?"

"Yeah kinda." Keiki answered. Domeki shook his head.

I stood. "Come on." We headed to the other side of the roof. That smell was back. Worse than ever. My stomach churned and bubbled as bile rose in my throat a little. 'Come on Watanuki, you can do this.' I kept repeating to myself.

It was two girls and a boy I found. Over a table. The two girls were holding a pen in their hands together, the boy looked sick and tired. "What are you three doing up here?"

They looked at me. "It's this game." The boy snarled. "It won't let us get the hell out of here!" The girls whimpered.

This was dumb. "So let go."

The one girl to my right glared at me. "We can't. It said we'd be cursed if we let go."

"...So you'd rather spend the rest of your lives up here, starving to death?" This was really stupid. How long had they been up here? The pen started to move and I blocked out what they were saying, and the girls screams and whimpers of terror. I hated that, the sound of girls crying. Like they could never do anything and they could. That got on my nerves.

"Watanuki, what's happening?" Yuuko's voice sounded urgent now.

"There are two girls and a boy up here using that dumb game Angel." I was loosing patience. I ignored the rancid smell invading my nose and the weight of the precense the spirits gave me. I was gonna snap soon.

"Who are you talking to?" The boy asked angrily. "Is it Angel?"

"No." I grunted.

"Are we gunna be stuck here until we die?" One girl asked.

"I just said it wasn't Angel, why would you ask that?"

The boy walked towards me. "Give me that. We can use it to ask!" He reached for the headphones. I stepped back.

"No you can't." I side stepped him again. The girls started screaming and I looked over to see their arms moving rapidly. The sound annoyed me. "Just let go!"

"We can't! We can't!" They cried.

That was enough. Something was off. If this was the cause of the smoke then where was the spirit? Was it the board? I walked up to them and tugged on their arms, forcing them to let the pen go. "Watanuki wait a minute." Yuuko's voice sounded even more urgent, I ignored it.

The girls screamed and the boy cursed, he headed for the edge of the building and the girls followed. I cut them off. "Would you relax!" I glared over at Domeki and Keiki, they were watching me like I was dumb. "Would you help!"

"With what guy?" Keki looked around in confusion. What?

"You've been talking to yourself the last few minutes." Domeki filled in. Wait then that meant.

I looked at the boy and girls. They smiled wide suddenly. Aw shit! They shoved my chest and I fell backwards. Shit!

Someone grabbed my wrist. I blinked the blur of panic from my eyes and looked up to see Keiki. "You alright guy?" He looked worried, Domeki was watching over his shoulder. I nodded.

Domeki offered his hand. "Come on." I reached up and took his hand. I blinked and tried to shout a warning to them, but my voice box didn't seem to want to work just now. "That look on your face...,"

Keiki glanced over his shoulder. "I see something." He looked back down at me, he slumped a little, like something was pushing on his back.

I watched the jumble of spirits wrap around their arms. "Ah!" I tried harder to speak. Keiki frowned, Domeki was already frowning. The spirit pulled back a little and there was blood on all our hands. 'Not good.'

"Watanuki did they touch you?" Yuuko's voice drifted out of the speakers.

"They pushed me." My voice was grainy, they must have done something when they touched me. "It got Keiki and Domeki though."

"It's a trash heap, not really a major threat but still dangerous."

"Trash heap?"

"Scum. Left behind by people who have touched into the occult. All their evil thoughts. 'What if I used it to scare this person?' or 'I'll only use it to hurt them a little.' They summon spirits then try for something bigger because they get bored. What you're seeing is the result."

I hate elementary. I looked down. "Uh...Yuuko...that shadow from before is back!"

"...The one you said was wrapping around the school?"

"Uh huh."

The spirit lunged up and barely missed me. The loud 'woosh' drowned out Yuuko's next words. "I can't hear!" I called.

It lifted itself up and took shape. "A...a dragon?" I blinked in surprise.

"Watanuki, it's a big shot, be careful!" SHe reminded me for the fourth time I think. The thing was huge, almost as big as the building. It lunged.

"Watch out!" I shouted up to them, what could they do holding me up though?

It swallowed the spirit and Keiki and Domeki pulled me up. I fell again and the mer headphones fell off. I looked around at them. Keiki was holding his right arm and Domeki his left. "Are you okay?"

They nodded. "What was that thing?"

I blinked. "What's you see exactly?"

He looked up. "It reminded me kind of a bird...but gigantic. I could barely see it all it was to big to fit into my sight." He explained.

"It's still here." I looked over.

"Tell me," Domeki asked quietly. "What are we supposed to do now? Do we run or what?" Keiki nodded his agreement. They were like peas in a pod. I stood and looked at the headset.

"Yuuko!" I bolted forward and tried to get them, but it was faster, something I expected. It's tail lashed at me and a spike on its tail clipped my arm a little. "Damnnit!" I hissed and stepped back. it swung back around and tried to get us with its mouth this time. "Come on!" I held the cut on my left arm as I ran ahead, they followed quickly.

It ran us to another ledge, it's wings were spread so running anywhere was out of the question. It hissed and opened its maw. 'Damn!' A face flashed across my mind again. I shook my head. 'Stop! Think!'

Keiki stared up. "Maybe if we stay still it'll go." Domeki looked slightly confused but looked up with Keiki and I.

"Must be a pretty big bird." He commented.

I shook my head again. "No, no. It's a dragon. Let's just wait for a second. It may still go." I whispered. They nodded.

No such luck. It lowered it's head, mouth gaping, saliva dripping from it's fangs. We were gonna be lizard chow.

"Please." Yuuko's voice called.

Was she here? I glanced around, no dummy! The headset!

"Calm yourself and be still. I offer myself as a sacrifice." Her voice rang out. I hoped beyond hope it bought it. And it did. It's tongue slithered out and pulled the tiny headset into its mouth. A plume of smoke left it's nose, and it took off.

We stood there for a moment. Keiki broke the silence, he grinned at me and nudged my shoulder. "Your boss sounds pretty hot. You sure your not her fetish worker boy?"

"Shut it!" I snapped, blush covering my cheeks. I looked at Domeki. "I'm surpised you stayed."

"Why's that?"

"I didn't think you'd buy all this spirits stuff."

"There's nothing to buy if it's true. You two clearly saw something, and I know you're not crazy so you wouldn't talk to yourself like that." He shrugged.

I blinked. "You serious?" I glanced at Keiki too. He grinned.

"There was something. Just wish I could have seen it better so I would have been more help." Keiki frowned slightly.

Domeki looked out to the buildings past the school. "See? I believe you. If you tell me there's something then I'll believe you. Seeing it would come in handy though."

Keiki laughed. "I'm gunna miss those headphones though."

My brow furrowed. "Why's that?"

He pointed at me, snickering. His slightly larger canines flashing. "You looked like a total geek with them on! It was funny!"

I rolled my eyes. Odd, I'd wanted to say. But never funny.

I met Yuuko back at the shop. She told me she wanted to check in before I left for the school once it was all done. "I'm here." I slipped off my shoes and headed in.

She was waiting for me. Mokona was already asleep, but Maru and Moro greeted me happily. I smiled at them and looked up at Yuuko. Her eyes zeroed in on the hand holding my wound. "What's that?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. She glared up at me, I felt my stomach twist with nerves.

"Don't lie to me Watanuki. Now come here." I sat in front of her. She removed my hand and eyed the injury. "Maru, Moror...get the kit for me would you?"

"Yes mistress." They chimed.

She peeled the jersey off the now lightly crusted wound. "This could get infected. It's not nothing." I nodded and stayed quiet. The girls brought the first aid kit out. Yuuko took some water on a bit of cloth and dabbed at the cut, I hissed. She smiled. "Be brave." She mumbled, and wiped the rest of the dried blood away. It started leaking again.

"Leave it to me to get hurt in a fight. If it's not a little better soon I won't be able to play in the next game." It was a home game this time

She took an alcohol pad and gently pressed it to the cut, I chewed on my lip. I wasn't one to show many emotions but it hurt. Bad. "How'd you last game go by the way?"

"We won. twenty-seven to twelve." I grinned.

"Did you score any?" She asked curiously as she took a fresh alcohol pad and again pressed it down gently.

"Three. Keiki got the rest."

She hummed. "Dow does scoring go in football?"

I sighed when she lifted the alcohol pad from my skin. "The most you can get is seven, though its rare if you do. Usually its six. And if its still your turn after you make a goal you can kick the ball through the feild post to get an extra three points." I explained as she examined the cut.

"It's deep, you'll need stitches." She warned. I nodded and let her start. "Tell me more." She asked quietly, Maru and Moro sitting quietly in the back.

I continued to answer all of her questions on the game I specialized in. I barely noticed the pain as I spoke.

Before I left she gave me some sweets she'd bought earlier. Her fingers brushed my scar. "I'm glad a cut on your arm was all you got. I'm glad you're all okay, despite your arm injuries." She kissed me on the cheek and I left quietly.

I cooked at the park for them the next day. Even Himawari decided to join us. Keiki and Domeki were sporting slings. I frowned when I saw them. "Sorry. I shouldn't have been so dumb about it."

Keiki laughed it off. "Least were not dragon chow food. You did good guy."

Domeki nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry about it." He brushed it off.

Keiki grinned. "You can pay us back with food if you really feel bad about it."

I smiled. "Done."

Yuuko laughed. "Have a drink you two, I insist." She smiled kindly.

Domeki answered polietly. "Thank you."

"I'm not a person to refuse a drink!" Keiki laughed.

Himawari looked between us. "So,...is your brother's school better now?"

The blonde hummed in approval before answering. "Yeah. He says it's back to being as plain as ever. Ungrateful brat! I got my arm in a sling to fix his problem and what thanks do I get!" He sounded as if he didn't really mind all that much.

I smiled as I continued cooking the food. "Yuuko." I looked over at her, she hummed to show she was listening. "You say there's only the inevitable."

"That's right."

I sighed. "So that dragon would have come along even if we hadn't gone."

She chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

Shrugging, I went back to cooking. Domeki and Keiki wouldn't be hurt right now if we hadn't gone. Then again, if it had only been me... I looked at the bandage on my arm. I could be dead right now. "But I am." Guilt crushed my lungs.

"Watanuki, the reason that big shot came was because it was drawn to you. That's why Domeki and Keiki went with you. Because like all other spirits you come across, that dragon found your precence very attractive." She stood and stepped closer. It hungered for something delicious."

I blinked. "But...Keiki and Domeki." I looked at them.

Yuuko shook her head. "Their precence together is equal to yours. It balances it out." She explained. "Keiki descends from the spirit relm. So he's like you in the fact that he can draw them in. But because his family has a history of protective monks he also drives spirits away."

Keiki grinned. "Nice."

"Domeki on the otherhand, simply drives them away. That's why no spirits bothered you, because they were there."

I nodded my understanding. "I see." I looked between them, pulled my legs in and bowed. "Thank you very much." I mumbled.

Keiki chuckled. "Like we said, you feel so bad about it, repay us with food." I stood straight and returned his grin. Domeki nodded. "Those dumplings smell good, could I get some more?"

"Sure, no problem. You too Keiki?" The blonde grinned wider and nodded.

"You've seen me eat guy! What do you think?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes. Typical Keiki.

I went back to making the dumplings. "Himawari do you want anymore?"

She giggled. "Yes, please. Thank you."

"No worries." I smiled and looked over at Yuuko who was pouting childishly. "What's wrong?"

"You offered everyone some but me." She looked away, crossing her arms.

I paused my cooking for a moment and blinked in surprise at her statement. "But Yuuko, I already made you some." I pointed to the bowel filled with sweet and spiced dumplings. She clasped her hands together and her face took on a sweet look. She slung her arms around my neck and rubbed her cheek against mine, I blushed.

"You are the best Watanuki!" She laughed and kissed the scar. Nobody ever did that before. Ever. She took one and ate it before even giving it a taste test.

"Shouldn't you take a smaller practice nip first?" I asked curiously.

"I have complete faith in your cooking skill." She swallowed the food.

"Yeah? Well...thanks."

She moaned and ate another one. I chuckled. She was funny sometimes. No, no...odd maybe. Never funny though.

I glanced over at her as I continued to cook. I smiled as she fawned over the food.

Well,...maybe just this once.


	4. Truth About This & Lies About That

**New Story! My first XXXholic fic! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun.****..and not every chapter will by something of my own making. My imagination is quite short when it comes to these things.**

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

It had been a week since the school. I still cooked lunch for Keiki and Domei because I felt bad about the trouble I'd caused them. I arrived at work, chipper as ever. Maru and Moro led me to the back porch where Mokona and Yuuko were drinking. "In the middle of the afternoon, not surprising. But did you finish what I made yesturday. The fried rice crackers?"

She sighed. "I didn't feel like rice today. I want something with more MSG." This woman was a real piece of work.

"...Yuuko did you skip lunch?"

She blinked lazily, her win colored eyes drifting to the bandages on my arm. "It's possible."

I glared at her. "Yuuko you shouldn't do that. If you want to stay healthy you need three square meals a day."

"And you practice this?"

I nodded. "Being healthy is important, especially when your on sports teams. If you need me to fix extras for you I will, but don't skip meals."

She smiled. "I didn't know you worried so much about me Watanuki."

I huffed. "Sure sure." I became happy again as I remembered football practice.

"Why are you so jolly?" Yuuko asked curiously. I was tempted to tell her, but no!

"That I can't say. It's a memory and a plan I have to keep locked away." I snickered as I remember all of the plans details.

"Something about football?"

I laughed. "Not telling!"

"A new type of game plan?"

"Not telling!" I practically sang. "So, what do you wanna eat? I'm in such a great mood I'll make you whatever you want."

She huffed. "How lovely." She sounded annoyed now. What had I said to bother her so much.

"You really wanna know why?" I smiled. She glanced over at me, frowning. What did I do?

"Is this some thing about a girl?" If I didn't know Yuuko better I'd have called her tone jealous. I laughed and shook my head.

"No it's football."

She seemed interested again. "Tell away." She smiled. I rolled my eyes as I went to make her food.

"It's a new play captain Aoi made!" I called out to her in excitement. "We're sure to win this one!"

"What's the play called?"

"The Charger." I answered and brought her out some noodles, Mokona's bowel was much smaller. I knew Yuuko still knew basically nothing about my sport. "Keiki and I will be on either side of the field. The play starts and when a few of the players are close to getting Aoi he shoots the ball through the center, which is where Keiki and I come in."

She nodded as she ate her meal.

"He catches it and passes it to me and I run it the rest of the feild."

"Sounds hard."

I laughed again. "Not at all. We'll at least get a few goals off of it."

She blinked up at me. "Why is it called The Charger?"

"Because it's a buildup. And right then when Aoi passes the ball, its automatically the climax. All that energy stored for those few moment shot down the field and caught." I explained.

She smiled. "You really like football don't you?"

"It has its moments."

"When's the game?"

"This saterday. Why?"

"Where?"

"It's a home game. Why?"

"You realize I have no clue what that means right?"

I laughed louder this time. "It means the game is going on at my school." I chuckled.

She ate more of her meal. Mokona was already done and grabbing the extras on the table. "I'll have to look in on that."

I nodded. Kind of hoping she wouldn't. I was the best runner on the team, but I still mess up from time to time. There was a game last month where I slipped and somehow still made a touchdown, I'd slid over the goal line on my back with my face on fire with a blush.

"Yuuko?"

"Yes?" Her voice drawled as she continued eating.

"Keiki and Himawari mentioned something about horoscopes and finding out who your compatable with." It was weird asking for her input, but she'd know more about it than anyone I knew.

She swallowed her mouthful and took a sip of sake. "Unless you look into everything about all of your signs then I'd say its complete nonsense."

I shrugged. "I was just curious. The stories in the stars aren't my deal."

She smirked. "Fortune telling then?"

I grinned. "Of course not!" I was teasing, and she knew it. She finished off her food and gulped down the rest of her sake.

"Then that's perfect. We'll just have to make it so." She grinned.

"Yay let's go!" Mokona jumped around the table.

I blinked. "Go where?"

* * *

I looked over at my boss. "Where are we going?"

She smiled over at me. "You'll see when we get there."

Mokona laughed, his harsh voice hitting my ears almost like a drum. "Yeah you'll see!" I glared down at him. "Copy cat." I grumbled, he just laughed again.

"Seriously Yuuko,...come on, tell me." I gave her a pleading look, she sighed and looked ahead.

"To get your fortune told. I've been wondering what someone will say for the longest time." She couldn't be serious.

"I told you. It's not my deal. Reading star signs and some made up stuff that sounds like hocus pocus to me."

She gave me a side long look. "This coming from a boy who can see spirits? Shocking I must say."

"Well,...I still don't buy it." I defended weakly.

She laughed. "Not the point my sweet Watanuki. Women love it." Did she still think I wanted to date Himawari?

"Do you Yuuko?"

She glanced at me agin. "Sometimes." I hummed, looking ahead again. "Right now we're going to see a fortune teller I speak with."

She what? "You can't do it yourself?"

She laughed and slid her arm around my left, pulling me closer. "Watanuki, that wouldn;t be any fun now would it?" I blinked. "That and it doesn't really work. Like anyone you read things how you want to see them." Her shoulder brushed mine and I winced, the wound still hurt. Even after a week.

I hissed and pulled away a little, she looked worried. "I'm sorry." She looked at a loss for words, like she wanted to say much more but she couldn't. I smiled and moved closer again. "Don't worry about it. It's just a twinge." I assured her. I pushed my shoulder to hers to show her it didn't hurt anymore, even though it did a little.

She smiled. "You're such a sweet talker you know."

I laughed. But frowned a moment later. "Wait,...why the sake then?"

"We're going to have a drink of course." She chuckled as we continued walking.

* * *

I looked up at the worn bronze sign. "Divination House." I read aloud. "What's divination anyways Yuuko?"

"Reading stars and the such to tell your fate." She answered. "Come on." She took my wrist and gently tugged me along. We stopped in front of the building. I looked over at Yuuko. Her eyes widened a little, in shock maybe.

"Are you okay? Something wrong?" I looked up at the building then back to the gate. "Is this the wrong place?" I looked back at her, flipping my hand to take her wrist now. She shook her head.

"The location is fine. But inside is not the same." She sounded a little bothered.

I ran the index finger on my right hand over the scar, habit. "Well,...let's just go home then." I don't know why I called it that. Though I suppose it was a second home to me now. She walked to the door. "Yuuko,.." My hand slipped from her wrist.

"I want to know."

"Oh, okay." I followed after her.

* * *

I held the clipboard in my hand. "What's this for?"

"So they can collect data." Yuuko answered, petting Mokona on the head for a moment, he sat beside her and I was on the other side.

Yuuko didn't try and fill hers out I noticed, so I set mine down. I glanced over at her and she was smiling at me. I shrugged.

A door opened and two women walked out. Both tall and thin. The one with brown hair had it pulled back from her face with a blue band and she wore a plain blue dress. The other girl seemed to work for her, given the outfit. "Sorry to keep you waiting." The one in blue smiled kindly.

I nodded and waved her apology off. "Don't worry about it." The woman sat across from us.

"Are you two together?" She asked curiously to Yuuko.

She chuckled. "In a manner of speaking, but I'm only here to watch." I blushed at her words. The woman nodded and her eyes fell on Mokona.

"How cute." I blinked at her statement. Did she think he wasn't alive or something? I looked over at Yuuko, she was frowning now. Was this woman a fake?

'She seems nice.' I thought. "Not as bothersome as Yuuko can be." Yuuko looked at me.

"Bothersome?" I blushed. Had I spoken aloud? I looked over but she turned forward again. She looked a little hurt from the small view I had of her face now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it all the time. Just when your hungry, yunno?" I smiled. Her wine eyes slid over to me and she nodded, still frowning.

The woman laughed behind a hand, our attention zoned back to her. The other girl brought her some kinf of book. "Let's begin."

I nodded. "Alright." Yuuko sat back and crossed her legs. The woman sounded believable, in all of her questions that weren't really questions. I kept glancing at Yuuko to see what she thought of this woman. From the dull annoyed look on her face I guess this was all a sham. She asked a lot of basic questions. She mentioned an athlete. I grinned at that and nodded. "I'm on the football team of my school. It's a lot of fun."

"Active and intelligent?"

I shrugged. "I'd say average." A hand touched my back and I looked over at Yuuko who stared at me. She looked like she wanted to dissagree but stayed silent. Her hand stayed on my shoulder blade though.

"Do you have problems with talking to people?"

I shrugged again. "No not really. I'm an honest person, a little quiet maybe but I like meeting new people sometimes. Besides they seem to find me and hold on anyways. Not sure why?"

"Your personality is magnetic."

Yuuko's fingers twitched.

"Any worries about anything?"

A face flashed through my head again. I sighed and shook my head. That would be dealt with in time I guess. "No, not really. I just stay positive."

She smiled at me. "That's the attitude to keep."

I couldn't mention the spirits. She'd really think I was nuts. I felt Yuuko's eyes trained on my face. I chewed my lip a little, also a nervous habit. "Continue to have courage." I thought of the spirits always looming over my shoulder. I just nodded, my positive attitude becoming slightly damp.

"Right." I mumbled. Yuuko's fingers traced along my shoulder blade and I glanced at her, she was looking ahead. I sighed.

"Would you mind giving me today weather forcast?" Yuuko asked suddenly, her wine coated voice sounded strange after her long silence. "I forgot to check myself."

She smiled. "Like the paper says, we'll have sunny skies all day."

Yuuko blinked. "Thank you." She looked at me. "Let's go." I nodded.

* * *

Yuuko sat on a bench, we were at the large pond a few minutes away from that fortune tellers shop. I sat by the small fence wrapped around the water, my legs through the gaps. Mokona was eating some snacks I brought, sitting beside Yuuko. I swung my legs, my heels clacking against the cement dull.

"Yuuko,...are you okay?"

"You know that woman was a fake right?" She spoke quietly, loud enough so I could hear her though.

I laughed. "Yeah I know. I've seen those dumb commercials a lot on TV. They ask general questions that are usually true right?" I looked back at her.

She smiled and nodded. "That's right."

I looked back at the water. "Yeah, she asked general questions and my answers filled her gaps." I shrugged. "No big deal."

She chuckled. "Watanuki, you are very clever."

"Nah, I just know real people from fake people. It's not that hard to tell. A real fortune teller wouldn't ask questions you could answer right?" I looked back at her again. "That's why you go right? To get answers, not questions."

Yuuko smiled wider. "And here you called yourself average."

"Eh, under average maybe." I tossed a rock into the water. There was a hand on my shoulder then. I looked up as Yuuko crouched beside me.

"Quit putting yourself down Watanuki. I'll hear no more of it." Her fingers brushed the scar. "You're a good athlete, your a good student, a good friend, a good listener, and people seem to feel at ease around you. You are indeed magnetic, but you're heardly average." She was so serious.

I nodded. "Right." I smiled. "She was no good. She even thought Mokona was a toy. She doesn't know anything does she?" Yuuko smiled and shook her head.

"Mokona's no toy! Mokona's a Mokona!" He shouted.

I gave Yuuko a blank stare. "So I was right in the first place." She blinked. "This divination is a ton of," She cut me off.

"Don't quit on me just yet my sweet Watanuki." She smiled. I blushed at her nickname, though it was hardly short. "Now you've seen a fake in action. I'll show you a real fortune teller." She leaned forward and kissed the scar. She leaned back and stood. "Come on."

I stood quickly.

* * *

I looked around the roads shaped in an X. I looked at Yuuko who was digging something out of the bag she brang along. She held out a black cloth. "Fold it in half please." I did as she instructed. "And another." I copied my first action.

She sat on the ground and took out that weird disk with the eye. She'd really brought that with her. She place the hand with the cloth in it over the disk and held her free hand over it.

"...Yuuko what are you doin?" She shushed me and chanted something I couldn't really follow, I was to busy watching her work that hocus pocus stuff.

The cloth took the shape of a butterfly. I watched as it fluttered ahead down a street. "Uhh,...Yuuko..."

"It's a butterfly, yes. We're close. Come along." She walked ahead and I followed dumbly. All this trouble to find someone.

I felt like a dufus. But Yuuko believed it, had made it happen. So that made me feel a little better. I'm sure we looked insane following a flying hankerchiefe though. It turned a corner at a wooden fence and Yuuko ran then. How women ran in heels I'd never know, but she made it look like an art. She was kinda slow, but I was just used to running a lot faster.

"We found it." She grinned as the butterfly cloth thing hovered outside a shop.

My brow furrowed as I followed after her still. An old woman walked out. She seemed really nice. Yuuko hugged her. "Still as sweet as ever." The old woman chuckled. She spotted Mokona and came over. "And your name?"

Mokona's ears stood out straight. "Mokona!" He shouted happily.

"Pleased to meet you." She pet him gently. She looked up at me. "And you, you're only still a child and living alone."

I blinked. "Say huh?" Yuuko took my arm and we followed the woman inside. "Don't leave your mouth open Watanuki." She used a finger to click my jaw shut. "Fly's will get in there." She giggled and tugged me along.

"Did you tell her that?" I asked my boss once we took our shoes off.

She rolled her eyes. "Think Watanuki. I would have known she moved to be able to do that." Slipping an arm around my shoulder she ledme forward. "Trust me. She's the genuine article."

"Mm,...if you say so."

* * *

We sat at a table with tea. Yuuko wasn't drinking sake, that was a bit of a shocker to me. It was rare she drank anything else.

"What's your name dear?" The aged woman asked kindly.

I smiled. "Watanuki."

"Last name?"

I shook my head. "You're not a document miss."

She chuckled. "What a sweet boy Yuuko." She smiled at Yuuko, who smiled back. "Isn't he?" She reached over and tapped my cheek I made a face at her and she laughed.

The woman took what looked like a scale object. "Your hand." She pointed. I glanced at Yuuko and lifted my hands to the metal golden part on my side. This was wierd. She put her hand on the other.

"Yuuko," I called nervously.

"Pay attention." She askwered calmly. I swallowed my nerves and nodded.

The pendulum started to move, making lines in the sand inside the dish. I smiled feebily. I remembered something Keiki would say. 'I've got the heebies if you've got to jeebies.' I certainly had the Jeebies but neither woman seemed to have the heebies, and Mokona probably had no idea what that meant.

"Nothing uneeded will be taken or given." Yuuko reasured me. "Only the deepest desires of your head and the secrets in your mind."

'That's not good.' I thought.

"It seems easy but this is a rare gift."

I gave a weak smile. "That's all well and good but I've kinda got the Jeebies."

She smiled. "Well nobody here has the Heebies so you can relax."

"That doesn't really help." I deadpanned. She remembered hearing Keiki say it.

"Watanuki." The older woman spoke. I blinked and lifted my head. "Your parents are at peace. Don't feel sad by their absence. It was an accident you see. Terrible. But they gave up living so you could continue to do so. They want you to keep living."

Tears stung my eyes. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"They're happy that you've become who you are today. Someone strong and determined and ready to help your friends with no hesitation."

My free hand gripped at my knee and squeezed, the tears stung more now, flooding my sight. So I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I didn't want Yuuko to see my tears. "I'm glad." I bit my lip to stifle a sob. It still hurt, it all still hurt. When all those kids at grade school had their parents to pick them up and I had to walk home alone. It tugged at my heart. I was so jealous. But never hateful. "I'm happy they're well. And now I'll have to do my best with this information." I could hear my tears go pit-pat on the table.

"Watanuki," Yuuko's voice was soft in my ears.

"Not just for them. But for everyone. The people that put me down and the ones that hold me up." I continued. "I have to." I choked out a sob and remained quiet.

It started to rain. That woman really was a fake.

I rubbed the tears from my face. I could feel the salt harden and stick to my skin, but I raised my head with a smile.

"You see things don't you?" The woman spoke suddenly, surprising me.

"Huh?"

"Look at the shape in the sand." She instructed quietly.

I looked down,..."A butterfly?"

"It marks a journey. Change. It's already started."

I frowned. "It has?"

She nodded.

I stared at the butterfly. I remembered all the designs of Yuuko's clothes usually had a buterfly somewhere. "I see."

"And there's something in your heart."

I blinked and waited.

"There's something you want. You desire. Someone close to you." I blushed.

"Ah...well that's...not really," I tried.

Yuuko glanced at me. "I thought you said you didn't like Himawari that much." Again I heard that odd tone. And If I didn't know her better I'd say jealousy. But I did know her a bit better than that. So it couldn't have been that.

"There are two boys." The woman went on. "One quiet and brave, the other bursting with laughter and joy and determination. They are friends of yours?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Domeki and Keiki. They were exactly how she said.

"Keep them close to you."

I nodded again. Of course I would. But then again,...they could get hurt if I kept them close. I'd caused them enough trouble as it was.

"Don't fear for them dear boy. They will be at your side to help you because they want to. They are loyal." She smiled kindly. "That's all you're worried about correct?" She removed her hand from the gold piece.

I did the same. "Thank you."

Yuuko smiled, but there was something off about it. "I told you she was the real deal. And she doesn't even ask for anything in return."

I blanched. "Wait, no." I looked to the kind woman. "That great and all but I feel like I owe you something in return."

She shook her head. "No worries. If you really want to, I'd love a nice meal."

Yuuko clapped and Mokona pulled out that fancy bottle of sake. "We've got drinks!" She laughed, grinning.

"Is my cooking good enough to repay you?" I frowned.

"It's more than enough. You have great talent. Like your father did." She smiled.

I grinned. "Alright." I stood.

"Kitchen is down the hall."

I headed out. "I'll make sure to cook something incredible!" Mokona sat on my head as I left the room. Leaving Yuuko and Oba-Chan in peace to chat.

* * *

I laughed as I made the food. "Let's do this!" I cheered. Mokona laughed and jumped around the counters. "Yeah!" He shouted back.

I was planning on making a beef stew with noodles and rice with sweet cakes for dessert if I could. "Wow, she has tons of stuff. We may even be able to leave her with a few extras."

"Yay! Extras!" Mokona shouted. "Make some for us too!"

"Alright." I laughed. I took out everything I needed.

* * *

Yuuko and I walked back to the shop in silence. I finally decided to say something as she seemed so upset with me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly.

She stopped and looked back at me curiously. "Was it Himawari she meant?" Was that why she was mad? But why?

I chuckled and shrugged. "I highly doubt it."

"So who did she mean?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. That's why it's called fortune telling right? To tell you fortunenate things about the future." I raised a borw. "Is that why you were giving me the silent treatment?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up about a girl who may not even like you." She turned away. She'd doged my question. I decided to leave it alone.

"She was really nice." I settled.

Yuuko nodded. "She's always been kind and wise. She's helped me a great deal. Fake fortune tellers are a scam and make those who take it seriously look bad. Not only that but it very dangerous. Just like self divination. It can change your path and hurt you and those around you." I stepped up to her side and watched her face. She looked at me. "Well,...you've learned enough today. I want more sake." She grinned.

I huffed. "Don't you ever quit?"

"Nope!" She headed on. "And I'm hungry, I want dinner when we get back you know."

I followed and glared at her in annoyance. "We just ate! And you had all the plates I planned to bring with us! And one of the ones I wanted to leave for her! And my seconds!"

"So what?" She countered.

"Gluntonny is a sin you know." I growled.

"Oh-ho don't get into that with me, you'll regret it." She took my arm in her own, careful of the wound and led us back.

"You know Yuuko,...you are some piece of work." She just laughed. I smiled and shook my head.

How funny.


	5. I Met Him & He Met me

**New Story! My first XXXholic fic! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun.****..and not every chapter will by something of my own making. My imagination is quite short when it comes to these things.**

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

Yuuko didn't come to the game on Saturday. That made me kinda sad. That marked the month I'd been working for her. It was actually kinda fun. Despite the nag of spirits and the odd customers with their bad habits, I enjoyed it.

It was the day after the game and Domeki, keiki, and I were throwing footballs at the targets. Domeki wasn't a very good shot but his arm power was good. Keiki could throw an amazing long shot. Mine was more arched, but it went where I wanted it to.

"So you went to a shop like Yuuko's?" Keiki asked curiously. I'd told them about it.

I shrugged. "It wasn't really a shop. But she was a nice old lady. She answered a lot of my questions."

Keiki laughed. Domeki just hummed. Their arms were still in bandages. Mine was a lot better. But I'd have another scar forever. I was surprised they could throw as well as they could.

"Oh yeah,..." Domeki mumbled as we were leaving the grounds. "Here." He gave me the end of an arrow. I blinked and cocked my head to the side.

"What's that for?"

"Just keep it. It's from one of the arrows." He shrugged. He'd won his Archery club the championship this year.

I scoffed. "Clearly." I took it and tucked it in my bag. "I'll see you guys later. Keiki if you see Himawari on your way home tell her I said hello."

"Will do guy." He grinned and they headed off in the opposite of my direction. I started walking to work.

"I probably should have left earlier, but I wanted to tell someone about Oba-Chan." I felt a little better knowing my parents were happy. I pumped a fist in the air. "I'll do my best!" I cheered.

A smell wafted into my nose then. "What is that?" I sniffed, drooling a little. It smelled amazing, wonderful, and fantastic all rolled into one. I imagine the word for that would be something like that made up word in that American movie Mary Popins. I followed the scent. It was to delicious to ignore.

It was a small food cart that was producing the smell. "Wow,...I'll try it and maybe use it for dinner. Good or not." I grinned. Food was ocassionally just food to Yuuko more often than not.

I looked over right before I was about to sit down. A little...kit...was looking up. There was a long pause before I realized it was standing on its back legs. We shouted in surprise at the same time. I jumped back and it fell down, dropping the plates. They cracked as they hit the ground. I should have tried to catch at least one. 'Crap.'

"I'm sorry about that." I picked up the biggest pieces. I looked up at the kit. It was certainly standing on its back legs and wearing clothes. "Can you get me a bag or something to clean this up please?"

The little kit nodded and dissappeared. I placed another piece on the small pile in my hand. "Well what's this?" I looked up. It was a bigger one now. "How rare."

"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude." I smiled. I wondered if they could both talk.

"That's no problem at all. Thank you for getting that." He seemed really nice. I looked over to see the kit bring out a small bag. I placed them in carefull and it took them away. "Please, sit." The taller one offered.

"Thank you." It was a little weird, but I'd seen strange and this wasn't all that out of the ordinary.

I loved the smells coming from the food.

"Our little shop has been here for quite some time. There have only been a few odd humans to stop by. And your young. You must be a special one."

"I am?" My head tilted a bit in confusion.

The fox nodded. "You must pack some serious power."

I chuckled. "Nah, not really." I shrugged. The fox handed me a bowel of food.

"Here you go. Eat up."

I took a bite and started to chow down the rest. "This is amazing!" I mumbled around my mouthful. I looked over when a small tuft of golden red fur caught my eye. It was the little kit. I swallowed my food. "You can't really be scared of me, can you? I didn't mean to shout. It just surpised me a little to see a walking fox in clothes." I scratched the back of my neck.

The kit nodded. "You surprised me too." His fur looked pink around the cheeks. He was embarrassed?

"He's found something interesting in your bag." The owner spoke up.

I looked inside. "What could be so interesting?" The only thing that wasn't wrapped up was the busted end of the arrow Domeki gave me. I held out my hand to the little fox. "You can have this if you like."

His tail twitched. "That's okay?"

"Yeah, no problem." The little fox took it from my hand and nuzzled it affectionatley. "Glad you like it." I laughed quietly.

"I'm for about that." The owner spoke softly.

I shook my head. "Nah, really it's no problem. He'll probably get more use from it than me any day of the week." I didn't see the point in keeping it. And it seemed to make the little kit really happy.

"That can be your payment for tonight."

I shook my head, frowning now. "No, I can pay you."

The fox shook his head. "I'll have none of it. That arrow may look broken but there's a strong aura of protection around it. Next meal and this are on the house. Thank you."

I felt bad. "I'd really like to pay you. It doesn't seem like enough as good as this is." I looked down at my half eaten meal.

"Take this." He handed me a wrapped package of food." He and the kit bowed kindly. "Tell Yuuko we enjoyed meeting her worker."

I smiled. "Oh, okay. That's so much for this."

He waved off my kindness with a smile. I blinked and I was standing a few blocks from Yuuko's shop. "KInda feels like a strange dream." But the package in my hand proved it had all happened. "I better hurry or she'll have my guts for dinner." I cringed and jogged off.

* * *

"Yuuko?" I called, slipping off my shoes. I realized I was still wearing my football gear. 'Crap, we aren't supposed to bring this with. Oh well I'll return it in the morning.' I wasn't sure how I forgot about the weight on my shoulders.

I slid open the door to the main room. "I'm really sorry." She whined and held her stomach.

"I'm starving! You didn't even leave any snacks!" She pouted.

I frowned. "I know. But I brought this." I held up the food. "The fox said he enjoyed meeting me. His kid was nice too. A bit shy."

"We need some sake and plum wine!" Yuuko snatched the food from my hands and went off to eat with Mokona, giggling like crazy with Maru and Moro.

I sighed. "No appriciation." I tugged off my jersey to remove the gear.

* * *

Yuuko sat staring at the moon with Mokona. "Watanuki where's the Sake?" She called as I opened the door.

"Right here." I set the tray down and took the fresh bottles of sake off and the empty ones on. "You're gunna have a hangover tomorrow Yuuko."

She laughed. "Only a little. Never mind anything else, come and watch the moon with us."

"Yeah!" Mokona cheered. "It's gunna be a full one tomorrow."

I sat beside Yuuko. "Isn't it full now?" I askd curiously, looking up at the shining pearly rock.

"No, but almost." Yuuko answered easily.

I stared up at it for a long time. I wasn't sure how many minutes had passed until I felt eyes on me. I looked over at Yuuko, blushing in embarrassment. "How long was I gone?"

"About seven minutes." Mokona answered, sipping his drink.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Yuuko smiled and looked up at the moon again. "The way it draws you in. And really its just a chunk of rock." She chuckled.

I nodded, looking back up. "Yeah. But it's really pretty. Beautiful even." I smiled. "I'd love to meet a girl as amazing as the moon." I felt eyes on me again and looked over at Yuuko.

"That's a sweet thought Watanuki."

I smiled sheepishly. Ignoring the words the kept running through my head. I looked back up. A pressure on my shoulder made me look down. Yuuko was leaning on me, her head on my shoulder and her eyes on the moon. "We should watch the sun come up."

I had to get up early. But I could bypass everything if I took and shower and brushed my teeth before I went to school. "I'd have to stay here for the night to do that."

Her arms coiled around mine. The cut was just a scar now so the pressure on my shoulder didn't bother me. "So stay." She mumbled.

I gave a breath of laughter and looked back up at the moon again. "I should start some coffee then."

* * *

I wasn't sure when I'd gone to sleep. But when I opened my eyes the sun was up and I blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings until I realized. 'Oh yeah.' I'd slept over. I swallowed the driness in my throat.

I was covered in a small blanket and my head was proped onto a soft pillow. I was still outside. A soft breeze passed and I lifted my head and looked around. Yuuko sat sipping something. Her hair half up in a bun and the rest laying across her back. She was dressed as elegant as ever. "Yuuko?"

She looked over and smiled. "Good afternoon sleepy head."

I blinked. "Afternoon?"

"Before you start shouting about missing school, I've contacted Keiki, he'll bring any work and notes you need to your apartment after school. He said they'd be under your door and he was all over it." She smiled. "He told me to have a good day and called me 'Boss Lady.'"

I couldn't help the smirk on my face. "Typical Keiki for you." I sat up and stretched, scratching my hair, making it even messier than usual. I grunted as my back muscles loosened. "How was the sunrise?"

She sipped her drink, there was steam coming from it so I assumed it was tea or coffee. "As beautiful as ever. You fell asleep just as the sky started to turn orange and purple."

I sighed. "Sorry." I stood. "I should get started on work then. After I eat something."

Yuuko glanced over at me. "We're having a moon viewing party to give thanks to the full moon. I want only the best snacks my sweet Watanuki." I nodded my understanding as I folded the blanket. "You're cute when you sleep by the way."

I blinked in surprise and looked up at her. Her wine colored eyes dancing with mirth. "You say the silliest things." She chuckled.

"Such as?"

She shrugged. "Just random nonsense. I think I heard my name once or twice but I'm not sure." She smiled and went back to her drink. A blush lit up my cheeks as I took the blanket and pillow and left to eat as quickly as possible.

"There's fresh clothes for you in the main room." She called after me.

* * *

I stood in front of the oven, making a stew. Yuuko had left a clean muscle shirt and some royal blue shorts out for me to change into. When it was done I picked up the tray and took it out to Yuuko. "First course." I announced. I'd spent the whole day here. It was actually a lot of fun today. When I was on break I explored the parts of the building I hadn't seen before.

Yuuko was tying a bag shut. "Thank you."

I looked at the package and the small backpack. "What's that for?"

"An errand." She asnwered with a smirk. "I need you to take this back to the fox." I nodded. "That is if you don't mind."

I gave her a smirk of my own. "When do I ever?"

She chuckled. "Good point my sweet Watanuki." She handed the package to me and I looked at the small backpack with wings.

"What's that for?"

She pressed a hand onto the bag. "Only use this if your legs can't carry you fast enough. Come back as soon as possible, without being rude of course. I want to enjoy the moon viewing party. All of us." She responded. "I'm sure you're legs can run you plenty fast enough."

I shrugged. "I can run the forty meter dash in 4.3 seconds."

She blushed and gave me a playfully coy look. "Your acomplishments never stop amazing me." She gushed.

I rolled my eyes. "Knock that off."

She giggled.

It was an odd, funny, cute, sweet sound.

* * *

By the time I got back to Yuuko's I was gasping for breath. Mokona popped out of the backpack and laughed, hopping along into the building. I followed after him into the back.

Yuuko sat drinking some more sake. She smiled when she saw us. "You're back. Sooner than I thought you'd be." I was still gasping for air. "Come sit here." She patted the space beside her and I sat heavily. I was glad I wore the shorts and muscle shirt, because I'd surely be ripping anything else off by now.

The woman handed me her drink. I took it and downed it quickly. "Oh my. Thirsty aren't you?" She handed me a bottle of sake. I took it and downed two large gulps before handing it back. "You made it both ways safely I see. I'm glad." I nodded, finally catching my breath.

"Yeah." I huffed and looked at the yard. "Hey, it's those birds." The phantom birds Yuuko had given the fox and his kit. I smiled. "Thier song is beautiful." I whispered. My limbs suddenly felt heavy, I could barely keep my head up.

"It is isn't it?" Yuuko agreed quietly. I was so tired. My head lulled onto Yuuko's shoulder. I missed the blush on her cheeks. "I do love a full moon." She mumbled. I stared at the singing shadows of the birds. Two. My mind drifted to Yuuko for some reason. 'Not this again.' I grumbled to myself and made a sound in the back of my throat. "Something about it just magical." She continued. I turned my eyes up to see what little of her face I could spot. "Romantic even." She raised her fresh cup of sake. "To the moon." I could see her smile.

I lifted a nearby sake bottle and she giggled, gently tapping her cup to the bottle. "To you." I copied. We took our drinks together. I felt a buzz settling in. I was not the drinking type. I nuzzled her shoulder.

"Watanuki?" Her voice drifted into my ears.

"Hmm?"

"Are you drunk?"

I chuckled. "Barely almost." I only drank on my birthday. And even that was rare. I drank the most when our team won the first game last year. Keiki told me I was the 'affectionate drunk guy who hugged everyone.' The information didn't really surprise me.

"I don't know."

I planted a kiss on her shoulder and let my head fall back in place. I felt her shiver. What did that mean?

"Do you have a game tomorrow?" I shook my head, my eyes slid closed. I was so tired from at that running.

* * *

I woke again on the back opening. Yuuko was nowhere to be found. When I did locate her she was indeed hungover. I had to go buy her some medicine. I was glad it was the weekend.

"I'm back!" I shouted as I entered the shop.

Yuuko was sprawled across the couch in the main room. Her plain kimono showing off a ton of skin, as usual. She held her head. "Please don't shout Watanuki." She was frowning.

Maru and Moro defended her. "Quiet please." They chanted it as quiet as they could, looking upset that their mistress was in pain.

"Sorry. But you really shouldn't have drank so much."

"You drank too."

I chuckled. "Yeah but not as much as you." I poked my tongue out at her and gave her the medicine.

"I think I'm dying Watanuki."

I rolled my eyes. "You are not dying. You're hungover. Something I'm shocked doesn't happen more often than it does."

"A lack of sleep with a hangover is seriously deadly, trust me." She took the bottle and drank it, she made a face when she was done. "Eugh, sickening but effective." She frowned. I smiled and brushed her bangs from her face. She looked up at me curiously.

"You really shouldn't drink so much Yuuko. I get that it may taste good, but please try and limit yourself." She nodded. "Good. You need to stay healthy." I pressed a kiss to her cheek before I stood and headed to the kitchen.

"We'll have to be going soon." Yuuko called.

"To where?" I answered back.

"You'll see."

I made myself a quick lunch and changed before I went to meet Yuuko at the front. I was wearing swim trucks and an old tank top I brang from home, it was orange with a bull god face in the center and a blue five under it.

"What is it with you and that number?" Yuuko pointed. She was in a long sleeved belly shirt with a butterfly on the arms and nice deep blue jeans with white butterfly prints on the left leg.

I shrugged. "It's my favorite."

"Yes I picked up on that already. But why?"

"Its the perfect in between." I answered.

She stared at me for a long time then smiled. "You're so odd sometimes Watanuki." I blew a raspberry at her like a ten year old would do. She laughed and caught my tongue between her fingers. "Careful with that."

I gave her a confused look and she simply tapped my tongue with her finger. "Put it back in. We wouldn't want bugs to fly in their now would we?" I tucked my tongue back where it fit between my rows of teeth.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"A fellow shop owner." She answered.

I crossed my arms. "You mean a shop like this?"

She nodded. "Who could possibly run a business like this one?" I asked curiously but carefully.

"You'll see." She grinned and slid open a door. It was a black and dark tunnel. "Coming?"

"Uh...yeah I guess." I pointed to the door. "Um..."

"We made it. The fellow shop owner and I. It can go almost anywhere nearby I want it to. You like it?"

I blanched. "Yeah it's swell." I took a step inside and Yuuko took my arm and we walked ahead together.

"Look after the house you three!" Yuuko called.

Quite a few ways along I spotted something. "Yuuko,...there are spirits in here?"

"There are no wards to keep them away so yes." She answered quietly. I sighed as we kept moving.

* * *

We exited and came into existance on a busy street. "...People saw that."

Yuuko chuckled. "These people are much to bored with their own business to notice us. Maybe a child, but never an adult."

That was an interesting idea. She kinda had a good point there. She tugged on my arm. "This way, it's not far."

We walked about five blocks before Yuuko pulled us to a stop and back peddled, letting go of my arm. I watched as she pressed her hands onto a window filled with showcases of different wines and sake. I grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Come on you lush. Lead the way will ya." She sighed sadly and led us along.

We stopped in a toy store. "You wanted to get toys?" I glared at the back of her head. "Yep." She practically sang as she tossed a foam staff at me. I glared harder.

She picked out a helmet and slipped it over my head. "How cute!" She gushed. I rolled my eyes. "I don't need one." I snarled.

"But I want you to have one. Yours is all dirty."

"But its my teams helmet. I can't wear a no brand helmet." I tugged it up a little so I could see her clearly.

"We're getting it anyways!" She declared with a grin and kept walking. "Oh, aren't these little jerseys adorable!" She picked a red one out. "I want one." She mumbled.

I raised a brow and smirked. "You serious?"

"Of course." She looked through the shirts and picked a red one out and folded it into her arms. "And let's see,..." She continued shopping. She picked out a little bat and swung it, she looked insanely girly when she did. "Not for me." She set it down. She looked back at me. "I guess I'm more of a football girl now. That's for that Watanuki." She smirked. I shrugged.

She picked out a few more things before finally paying for them and letting us leave. I was stuck carrying all the bags. "Are we almost there Yuuko?" I asked, my shoulders hurt.

"One more block." She answered.

We turned into a small nook and a shop that looked like ours came into sight. The cresent moons that were on our shop were full ones here though.

"Yuuko,...what is this place? Who owns it?" I asked curiously. We stood a few feet from the entrance.

"You'll see Watanuki. Be patient!" She hugged my arm and I sighed. The doors slid open then. Two boys that reminded me of Maru and Moro stood smiling at us. Their hair was darker though, not pale.

They motioned inside. "The master is expecting you Miss. Yuuko and Mr. Watanuki." They chimed together.

Yuuko pulled me along and the two showed us in. "You should get along with these two just fine." I didn't think she meant the boys. The led us to a door marked with a full moon and birds with their wongs spread wide.

They slid the doors open. A man sat on a couch that was like Yuuko's. His hair was a snowy white though instead of black. And he wore shorts and a short sleeved shirt. He looked over as the door opened. "Miss. and Mr. Yuuko and Watanuki sir." They made it sound like we were married.

The man smirked, he looked like Yuuko. "Sister." He stood.

"Wait, what?" I looked between them. Yuuko smiled at me. "Watanuki meet my brother." The white haired man was taller than me. He held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet the guy my sister goes on and on about." He glanced at Yuuko who hissed at him, I looked over at her but she looked away. I chuckled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too,..." I needed a name.

"They call me the Mystical Craftsman Shiro. Or Dirk. I like Dirk better." He shrugged and we let go of our handshake. "These two are Aito and Aiko." He pointed to each in term.

Aito had the appearance of the devil here. His hair was a dark blue. Aiko had the appearance of the angel. His hair was a soft violet color.

"Nice to meet you two." I smiled. They laughed and ran away.

Dirk turned then crossing his arms. "Where is that boy now?" He had a servant too? "Ichigo!" He shouted. "Get out here and meet our guests! Don't be rude!"

"You're the one shouting in front of company. I imagine you can't get more rude than that." I looked over as a door slid open. Revieling a teen about my age, a little shorter. His hair was a snowy blue and tied into a tail with the locks that woukd have been his bangs tied into braids with lots of beads and shined strings. He nodded to Yuuko and I. "Hey there. Good to meet you. He was in a school uniform that looked like mine. He trudged past us.

Dirk glared after him. "Get Yuuko and I some sake and Watanuki some tea!" The teen waved a hand lazily as if he were annoyed.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

We sat at a table. Dirk and Ichigo sat across from Yuuko and I. The two boys were playing outside.

I looked at Dirk. The only difference between them was their hair color. Their eyes were the same wine color, though his seemed to always be laughing. "..." His eyes slid over to me. "Yes?" He drawled. His voice wasn't wine like Yuuko's. But rather silk.

"I was just wondering why they call you that."

"Because I specialize in certain crafting of weapongs through technology. Elven and Dwarven to be specific and a rare ability to put them together." He shrugged.

Ichigo sipped his drink. "He's usually more obnoxious but he's trying to make a good impression." He mumbled, eyes closed and his face straight.

Dirk glared at him. "What was that?"

I laughed. "On me? Why bother? Just act normal." I shrugged.

Ichigo smirked. "I wish he would. But he has to. Or he feels he does."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just know he's usually a jackwagon." He sipped his drink and set it down. Dirk snarled and throttled his worker. "See?" Ichigo mumbled.

We sat there and talked for a long time. Dirk was a really nice guy. He seemed a lot like Yuuko and they got along really well. Ichigo reminded me of Domeki, but more talkative and sarcastic like Keiki.

When we left Yuuko gave them some of the things we bought at the store. Aiko and Aito got different colored airplanes. Ichigo was given a necklace with special clawed beads. Dirk was given a small charm Yuuko thought he would like.

"Is he really your brother?"

She nodded, her arms lacing around mine. "He's my brother. My twin actually. A few minutes younger." It was rare to hear her talk about her past. "He'll be keeping in contact regularly now that you've met."

"So he grants wishes too?"

"Yes."

There was a short pause. "So what's all this other junk for?" She tugged my ear.

"Ah! Ouch!" I couldn'y rub thee sroe area because one hand was holding the bag and the other was being clung to.

"It's not junk! I know you'll like one the items I bought." Her tone took on a coy meaning.

I sighed. My boss was so odd.


	6. I'm Sorry I Hurt You Love

**New Story! My first XXXholic fic! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun. I used the mirror in this chapter because I wondered about the actual idea of it for a long time. I mean...most fairy tales...the originals were actually quite scary and gruesome.**

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

It had been raining for over a week. I'd been working for Yuuko for two and a half months now. She told me she had a surprise for me today. I sure hoped it was doing nothing. Of course that never did happen.

I sighed. "I wish this rain would let up for a day or two so I could get something done." Something whacked the back of my head. I held the sore spot and looked around. There was a girl in a black dress with red curly hair.

"You should never ask for it to not rain. It may stop forever if you say that." She glared at me.

I scratched a lump on my head. "...Sorry. Who are you?"

She smiled. "I'm here to give you orders." I was drawing such huge blanks it wasn't funny.

"Say huh?"

* * *

Yuuko had shown the guest to the back room. "Hey Yuuko?"

"Hmm?" She answered from behind the screen.

"What was that thing you mentioned earlier? That surprise thing?" I took some bottles of sake from the fridge.

"This." I turned around curiously. What was she talking about? I froze and almost dropped the tray of sake bottles.

"Like it?" She asked coyly. I made a soft choking sound. My brain was going on overload. She was wearing a red jersey with a white five in the center that ended above the middle of her thighs, I could see she was wearing something under it. "You should really learn to keep your mouth shut. Those flies would be a pain." She headed down the hall. I think she knew my eyes slid down her back and...she knew because she giggled and went to meet our guest.

"Should you really be dressed like that?" I snapped, she stood outside the door. She looked back at me with a smirk.

"Got over your shock did you?" I glowered at her and she laughed behind a hand. I stood beside her, which was really hard to do. I think its almost every football players dream to see a pretty girl in their favorite jersey. But Yuuko was no girl, and that wasn't MY favorite jersey. But it was my favorite number. "I'm glad you like it Watanuki." She mumbled, glancing at me.

I nodded, swallowing. I had to change the subject. "That girl in there,...who is she?"

"Ame Warashi."

"...Huh?" I sounded pretty stupid I imagine. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"A sprite that governs the rain. That's probably why she hit you on the head when you said what you did about it." She shrugged and walked in.

Only a few words drifted to me here and there. I kept thinking back to that jersey. I couldn't help it.

"Why am I,..."

"...-an my Watanuki..."

"Eye sight..."

"...Needs help."

"...-sand. It's fine."

"...payment..."

"...on that?"

I should have payed attention. Maybe she wore it on purpose I wouldn't. "Watanuki!" Yuuko sang.

"Yeah?"

"Attend to our guest."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course Mistress Yuuko." Sarcasm oozing from my voice. She just laughed and waved my comment off.

* * *

Ame Warashi accompanied me to get the two people I needed for this. "What's up?" Domeki asked from the steps of his shrine.

"I need your help."

"Alright." He got an umbrella and followed after Ame Warashi and I. "We're getting Keiki right?"

"Of course. He'd kill me if I made him miss out on something like this." I chuckled. Keiki was starting to see spirits better and better. Yuuko said soon he'd have a sight as sharp as mine.

We stopped by Himawari's. We'd been a little enstranged because I'd been so busy with school, work, and practice taking up all my time.

"Hey guys. You look like your on a mission." She laughed.

"Technically we are." Domeki shrugged.

Himawari nodded. "Well, what brings you here?"

I sighed. "This may sound kinda bad but it's not. We need an item of yours. Like a piece of cloth or something."

She thought for a moment then smiled. "Here." She took the ties out of her hair. It fell down her back. The younger me from before would have gushed over how cute she was. But now...seeing her just like this in the rain,...almost in a romantic setting...I noticed something. My heart wasn't pounding and there was no blush on my cheeks at the sight. Because she wasn't as cute as,...I shook my head.

"Thank you Himawari. Very much. But we'll need a third. I'm sorry." I handed one of the ribbons to Domeki.

"For Keiki?" I nodded.

She disappeared into her house and returned a moment later with another ribbon. I took and gave a small bow. "I'll buy you some new ones, I promise." It was the least I could do.

She shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. If they'll be of use to you then it'd be mean of me to ask for anything back. Just do your best."

I smiled. "Right." I looked over at Domeki who gave me a rare half smile and nodded. Now to Keiki's.

"Hey,...where'd she go?" I looked around for Ame Warashi as we left Himawari's. She was hiding nearby. "...What are you doing?" I deadpanned.

"Hiding from that Himawari girl. I don't why you hang around her." She glared at me. I frowned. What the hell was she talking about?

"Anyways, Keiki is just ahead. Let's go."

I knocked on the door. It slid open a moment later to show a small boy with nicer looking slicked back golden hair. He blinked up at me. "I'll go get him." He turned and shouted for his big brother.

Keiki came into view. He looked a lot messier than his little brother. His hair a jumble on his head, held back only by a thin hair band like mine. His kimono top and loose jeans covered by an apron spoke of some kind of house work. "What's up?" He greeted, grinning.

"We need your help." I stated quickly.

He blinked. "Oh,...with?"

"Spirits." Domeki answered. "You're not busy are you?"

Keiki shook his head. "Nah. I just put some cakes in the oven. I'll tell mom when to take them out. Give me a sec." He ran back inside.

There was a pause before Ame Warashi spoke up. "You know some interesting people Watanuki."

I looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

She turned her eyes to me. "Well that Domeki over there gives off a powerful aura of protection. And Keiki,...his aura feels wise. Ancient almost. He must have a strong family history."

I smiled. "He descends from a long line of monks. He's training to be one himself like his dad." Keiki's dad was indeed a monk but he was also a business man. He went out for three days out of a month to conference meetings. Keiki said it made him sick how they'd video chat his whole trip there and just ooze words of love for hours. 'They even do that stupid "No you. No you." thing. Gag me with a spoon.' Keiki told me once. It was good they were so in love though. They were an actual family.

"Be back later mom!" He called. "Okay sweetie." A kind voice called back. Keiki slid the door shut and stepped into the rain.

"You don't have an umbrella?" I asked curiously. He laughed and shook his head.

"No worries guy! It's water. You wash with it right? And besides the best showers are the spring ones. Fresh, yunno." He flashed his canines. He looked over at Ame Warashi. "Sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Keiki. Great to meet you."

Ame Warashi blinked and nodded. "Yeah, nice to meet you too. I'm Ame Warashi."

"A sprite huh? Never seen one up close before." He stepped closer to her. "You look normal, but your aura is different."

The sprite blushed and took a step back. She stared at Keiki as if he was,...a missing wonder. "W-we should get going." She turned and started walking.

Keiki looked at me, his hair flat against his head, the ends curling up. He blinked in confusion. "Did I do something wrong to make boss lady upset?"

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get this over with." Domeki hummed his agreement and Keiki punched a fist in the air. "Let's do this!" He cheered, running after the sprite, leaving Domeki and I to jogg, trying to catch up without falling.

* * *

Ame Warashi had vanished. Leaving us staring at a giant Hydrangea. "Pretty." Keiki commented. He looked back at me, and Domeki turned his head to me too.

"What now guy?"

I didn't know. "Let's get closer." I walked ahead of them and I could hear the patter of Keiki's sneakers and the soft clack of Domeki's wooden sandals.

Keiki peeked over my shoulder once we stood in front of it. "I've seen this plant in white and blue and even pink and it's most common color violet,..." he paused and I could hear the frown without glancing to see his face. "But I've never known this plant to have blood red in its colors."

"I don't think it does." I looked closer and touched the blossom. "This isn't a natural color, that's for sure. And the texture is funny." I blinked and shivered. I looked over at Keiki. "You feel that vine?"

He nodded. "Reminds me of a lost kid trying to find its mom or dad at the store. They get sad and then angry." He explained.

"You can feel all that?" Domeki asked curiously, face still stoic but his brow was raised a bit. Keiki nodded and took a deep breath. "Something is wrong here." He looked up at the towering flower.

The one I was touching wrapped onto my arm. "What the,..." I tried to pull the flower off, but it clung tighter. I looked up and spotted more red ones. "...I have an idea...and it's crazy but possible."

My companions were silent, waiting for me to say what I was thinking.

"I think someones buried here. I mean...the only red ones are at the bottom in one spot..." I felt another chill go down my spine. This wasn't good.

There was a pause,...and suddenly I was surrounded by black smoke.

"Watanuki!" I heard Keiki shouting.

Suddenly everything went black and I lost all sense of my direction.

Everything was blur. A crying child, flashing lights, scattered voices, pictures of faces, horrible smells. They swarmed my brain so much that I thought my head would explode. I was aware I was talking and trying to help someone, but I couldn't see. It was like being on auto pilot.

More noises, more crying, more lights that flickered and burst so bright they hurt my eyes. More voices and faces flashing so quickly I couldn't remember if it was someone I knew or a stranger.

Feelings of sadness and sympathy, hurt and fear, loneliness and darkness. The tugged and pulled at my heart. I felt weak and drained. The smells and feelings of unintentional selfishness and greed. My head spun. My blackest vision went blacker. And I could hear nothing and see no bursts of light anymore.

'Am I dead?'

I felt droplets of water splatter my face and suddenly a twisting line of white appeared.

'Live.' Something whispered to me. I didn't understand. 'Take it. Live.'

'But how?'

'Come on,...you know better than that.'

Did I? Where was I? Am I up or down,...I'm not certain anymore. 'But,...I'm not sure.'

'You know better guy. Come on. Live!'

* * *

My eyes flew open. I was under the flower. When did I get here? I looked over and saw a skeleton hand in my own. "So that's what I was doing." I mumbled.

And all on auto pilot.

The rain went pitter patter on my glasses and my view of the sky and the violet blossoms warped in my vision.

"Guy!" I looked up at the shout. Keiki stood grinning Domeki was stoic as ever with a frown. "Finally!" Keiki sniffled and sat down, his back to me.

"What is it?" I looked up. "Why is it dark?"

Domeki's brow furrowed. It was the first time I'd seen him look upset. "Idiot." He grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused.

Domeki sighed and sat beside Keiki. "Never mind. Don't worry about it."

Keiki groaned. "So tired."

I blinked. "But I did all the work." I was to lost to think clearly.

"You'd be tired too if you sat out in the rain for hours. About ten to be exact." I looked up to see Yuuko. She looked upset. What did I do? She'd thrown on a pair of jeans and her umbrella matched the color of the jersey.

"...Ten hours?" I spoke more to myself than anyone. "Wait, why are you here?" My brow furrowed.

Yuuko went over to Keiki and Domeki. "You two did very well, thank you." She brushed a hand over Keiki's soaked locks of golden hair. "Don't let it bother you anymore." Her voice was soothing. I felt a pang of jealousy.

But it was replaced by guilt right away as Keiki's shoulder's shook and he nodded. He was probably going to get sick. And Domeki.

...They'd really sat out there for hours just to help me. I couldn't cook enough of my best foods for them to ever hope to pay them back.

* * *

We went to Domeki's place because it was the biggest, and Keiki's mom hated wet marks on the floors with a passion.

Yuuko sat sipping some sake as I dried my hair. Keiki had gone to get something from the bathroom and Domeki was getting a spare set of clothes.

"I'm not even sure what happened." I tugged the hairband off my head, it gave a loud twang and I continued to dry my hair. "This cloud of smoke wrapped around me and then it was just a blur. So much happened...I wasn't even sure I was the one doing any of it. Their were voices and lights and crying. I felt like my head was going to explode."

Yuuko hummed and listened.

"Yuuko,...I remember that smell. Like if rotting death could have smell that would be it. ...That was death wasn't it?"

"Afraid so. It's a collecting point for people who have tried to cause harm to others, on purpose or not." She answered.

"It was a kid,...I'm not sure if it was a boy or a girl. But they were so scared. Why would they have ended up there?" I asked quietly, my back was to Yuuko.

There was a twinge of something in Yuuko's voice now. "You said you remembered them wanting you to go with them. To follow them. That child almost had you killed Watanuki."

I nodded. "And those lights and voices?"

"Probably the Hydrangea. It was trying to warn you against following the child I assume. It is a protective flower."

"So it was trying to help her too then."

I could feel Yuuko's glare at the back on my head. "It wasn't only the Hydrangea. Domeki and Keiki were there too."

I smiled. "Is it really that big of a deal? I'll cook for them everyday of the week forever." I chuckled, looking back at her. What happened next kind of surprised me, I'd never seen Yuuko like that.

She smacked me, hard. Across the face. My head tilted to the side she glared at me. "Quit taking this so lightly!" She snarled, almost yelling. I was kind of scared of her in that moment. "Did you not hear what I said to you?" She grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward. Her wine eyes were roiling with emotions. Anger, hurt, joy, loneliness...

"Yuuko," I whispered.

"You almost died Watanuki! Had Domeki and Keiki not been there you would have surely been dead by the time I got there." She lowered her head. "When I got there...they'd been working together for hours trying to get you out. Keiki,...you're his best friend. He was in tears at the thought you could be dead. Domeki was as comforting as he knew how to be. They sat in the rain for ten hours Watanuki! Because they're your friends, because they're loyal to you." I heard a Small sniffle.

I suddenly remembered all the dirt marks on their faces and clothes. A wave of guilt hit me, almost as hard as Yuuko's slap to the face.

"So the ribbon...?"

"The other half was being held by Domeki and Keiki. Didn't you say you heard voices telling you to live. That was them." She shook me, not as hard this time.

__

'You can't find him that way.' Keiki's face, covered in rain and tears looked up at Yuuko. "W-what are we supposed t-to do?' Domeki was silent but listening. 'Use your ribbons. Tie them together and hold on. He'll find his way.'

I blinked as she shook me again, her head hung. I felt worse than awful, worse than terrible. I don't know if there was a word for this emotion. "You almost died. You were just about to when they pulled you out." Another shake. "You could have died and you're taking it so lightly. As if it means nothing to the ones that care about you." Another shake. "You almost died." Her voice was heavy with tears. I'd never seen or heard Yuuko like this.

She usually teased me and laughed at me and ordered me around or away when a customer came in. I'd been working for her for two months and I've never seen this side of her. I may never see it again. I hugged her and she finally burt into tears, clutching onto my shirt. She kept mumbling about how stupid I was and how important I was to everyone. I kept answering with 'I know, I'm sorry.' I couldn't do any better than that.

I heard the door slide shut quietly and smiled, thanking them for leaving us to this possible once in a lifetime thing. Although I really hoped it would happen more often. Yuuko's really warm and soft. Her skin looked so pale it could be considered cold from the looks of it, but it was shockingly not.

* * *

Ame Warashi came later, when Yuuko had dried her tears and apologized for my shirt, she told Yuuko she'd pay her soon.

Domeki and Keiki gave Yuuko payment for her token of advise. Domeki gave an amulet badge his grandfather had owned and Keiki handed over his sacred bead necklace he and his father made together.

The sprite looked at me before she vanished. "Yuuko sees something in you for some reason. You're not like the other humans I guess. I suppose we'll just have to see."

"Bye pretty boss lady!" Keiki called, grinning and waving, his hair dried and his band back in place to keep his hair from his eyes. Ame Warashi blinked and before she vanished a bright blush lit her cheeks.

I looked back at Yuuko who was drinking with Mokona. "Hey Yuuko,...what did she mean?" The woman continued to drink and ignored me. It was my punishment for making her worry so I guess.

Real funny.

* * *

She talked to me again after two days. She kept me away from the customers though. She had been for a while. I guess she knew I'd try and help them if I could, and I could never promise I wouldn't try.

"You're to sensitive to other people's needs and wants sweet Watanuki." She told me while sitting in the sun and drinking her tea with Mokona. She'd teased me a lot less now after crying her heart out.

I grunted as I lifted a box. "Yeah but if I wasn't then I wouldn't be me would I?" I laughed.

She smiled. "No, no you'd be someone else off somewhere." She sipped her tea. "It's nicer to have you here."

I laughed as I set the box down. "I bet. Seeing as I do all your hard labor."

"Well it is your job."

I sighed and wiped my brow. "Yeah it is." I was working in a muscle shirt I'd spray painted a five on three years ago in deep wine red. What can I say,...it's just my favorite number. My shorts stretched to stop just above my knees. I was barefoot today because on a hot day like this and lugging things around,...they'd just get sweaty and that would be gross. I turned to Yuuko who was watching me, I crossed my arms. "Just how much stuff can you fit in that warehouse?"

She tapped her finger against her chin. "Let's see,..." I was half expecting to get an actual number of items, but then I remembered it was Yuuko I'm talking to. "A lot!" She settles with a wide grin and a playful blush.

"So I've noticed. You know you're a real pack rat!" I turned and started dusting, mumbling about categorizing all the junk. At least Ichigo and Dirk were here to help though. Or Ichigo was. Dirk sat with his sister.

"Least you have help." Ichigo mumbled. "Our warehouse has a ton more junk in it."

I stopped and looked at him. "Why's that?"

He shrugged. "I think it has to do with the customers of course. Yuuko gets only female customers and all the males come to our shop. All the guys that have needed a wish granted were all guys with massive egos and bought everything super sized." He started dusting angrily. "Stupid people." He dusted faster. "Pain in my ass." He grumbled. I chuckled and went back to my job.

"Yuuko half this stuff is trash!" I shouted over to her. She shrugged. "Pack rat!" I opened a box. "Oh that's great. A box of cups and bowls and half of them are broken and I see a dead rat in here!" I closed the lid. "And all these bugs that get in and all the dust on everything! Are you trying to kill people? Oh and look at that a glass doll with a missing eye and a crack in the face!" I glared over at her and she smiled innocently. "You know if you plan to keep this crap can't you take care of it!"

We must have looked like fools Ichigo and I. Dusting quickly in our anger and shouting words of annoyance at our work life. I heard Dirk burst into laughter and a thud that meant he'd fallen over. The laughter continued.

A cool hand pressed into my shoulder. "Calm down." Yuuko and I were about the same height. I couldn't tell who was taller most times. A finger traced a hollow line in the skin where the muscle was sunken in. "You might break something if you continue like that." She mumbled. I felt a pressure at the back of my left shoulder and knew she was resting her head there/.

There were cheers and we looked over in surprise. Ichigo was smirking and Dirk and Mokona were clapping and singing. "Watanuki and Yuuko sittin in a tree!" They sang together, my cheeks burned. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ichigo chimed in. "First comes love! Then comes marriage!"

"Shut up!" I screamed before they could finish the songs last line. I was careful to move around Yuuko and charge them. They scattered so I took after Ichigo who kept shouting it was only a joke. I went after Dirk when he said, "Or maybe it wasn't." He laughed and ran inside.

Yuuko halted me with a hand on my chest. "Ignore them. You know they love to tease." She smiled. I sighed and nodded, going back to work. A banging sound caught my ears I looked up to see the girls trying to hit a moving butterfly. "Its actually moving." I mumbled.

"Well like anything that's got objects being thrown at it I'm sure it doesn't want to get smacked." Yuuko noted.

Nodding I gave her a sheepish look. "Yeah. I still don't get a lot of the things that happen in your world. Or how."

"Remember Watanuki this is your world now. These things will and do happen in your everyday life." She spoke quietly. I can't believe I'd almost forgotten.

"I understand. But really,...is it that hard to look after some of these things?" I picked up the doll with the broken face. I turned it and shook the face over my open palm. Little shards fell out.

"...Can you fix that?"

"I think it'd be nice if I did." I sighed and looked around the heaps of objects. "Is everything here special in its own way? It is right?"

Yuuko's fingers traced halfway down my spine then back up. "Of course. Otherwise they wouldn't be here." I nodded and set down the doll, deciding I'd fix it later. I grabbed Yuuko's wrist and stopped her hand motions. She blinked at me and I smiled. "It tickles." I answered and she giggled.

She took my glasses and slipped them on. I was near sighted so I could see her fine from here. I laughed. "Prep suits you." I complemented. She pretended to act like a school girl for a second. "Oh, you think so?" She clasped her hands together. "That makes me so happy." She gushed and I laughed. "Yuuko you shouldn't keep those on. As cute as it is. I don't want you to get a headache." Did I just call her cute?

She removed them and stared at me, she smirked after a short time. "You think I'm cute?" Her wine coated voice was teasing in a way and curious. "No it's,...I mean...never mind!" I snatched my glasses back and stomped away. Or started to. Yuuko's arms slipped around my throat and pressed into my chest while she leaned into my back.

"Awww! Watanuki thinks I'm cute!" She laughed. "Yuuko knock it off!" My face began to heat up. "How adorable! Look at him blush! Are you embarrassed?" Her voice rose as she laughed more. There were catcalls from the back. This was to much.

"Excuse me." Someone spoke. We looked over at the back fence to see a woman dressed in a pretty floral dress. Yuuko was still basically on my back, I lowered my arms, but she made no motion to get off. "Yes?" I could hear the smirk on Yuuko's lips. A customer.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude. I just want to take a look at some of these. I'm about to graduate from college with history as my major. I have to turn in a paper and my topic is folklore. There are a lot of interesting things here."

Yuuko's arms slid on tighter. "Go inside." She mumbled into my ear. I shook my head. "Not this time. I want to see how it works with more than just one or two customers." I whispered back. She sighed and nodded. "Feel free to look around. I never do stand in the way of the inevitable."

The woman walked into the small yard. I imagine it must have looked like a sale. She stood a few feet from Ichigo, who looked bored. "That there." She pointed to something. "Can you get it please?" Ichigo followed her hand and leaned over, picking something up and handing it to her. Ichigo looked to Dirk, who shook his head.

"This seems interesting." She walked over to Yuuko and I, who was still on my back. It was a small mirror. It had to have only been a foot or less long and a few inches wide. Big enough to see a face. It had an odd design in the right corner at the top and the lower corner to the left. She flipped it over and there was a large seal there. It looked like a binding somehow. "Is there anything interesting about this mirror?" She asked curiously with a smile.

Yuuko's voice was practically dead. "Yes."

"Can I borrow it for a few days? Just for a little research. I suppose it doesn't seem like all that much but there's something about it, I know it." She grinned.

"I wouldn't recomend it."

"Oh, is it valuable?" I guessed she meant to any of us. Yuuko shook her head, I think she was upset that I was there, watching and listening to her work.

"No. Not really. You can take it. But listen to me and listen well. Never look at your face in that mirror and speak. Not ever." She warned.

That was odd.

* * *

Ichigo and I were taking the now cleaned storage back into the warehouse. It was late evening and Dirk and his assistant would be leaving soon.

Yuuko had let go of me when the woman left but she'd barely spoken a word to me since. I guess she's really mad at me. "Yuuko?" I finally called to her as Ichigo was taking the last box in. Her eyes slid over to me as she smoked her pipe. "Will she listen?"

She shrugged. "It's impossible to know for sure if she'll heed my warning or go about it her own way." She sucked a whip of smoke into her lungs and blew a plume of it from between her lips.

Ichigo walked back.

"Could you sense anything from that mirror Watanuki?" Yuuko asked curiously. I shook my head.

Dirk looked at Ichigo. "You?" Ichigo shook his head too. He looked to his sister with a smile. "Well that's something. At least we know it's sealed right."

Yuuko nodded.

"A seal?" Ichigo raised a brow. The twins nodded. "You mean something dangerous?" They didn't answer. He looked at me. "Well isn't that great." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yuuko is there something dangerous in there?" I asked with worry.

She frowned. "It's only dangerous if she doesn't listen." I huffed and crossed my arms, looking at the floor. "This is exactly why I told you to go inside." Yuuko mumbled. I looked up at her in surprise. "You want to help her. Think of anything you can to save her. Just like the other customers you were around for. You can't save everyone Watanuki." She sounded upset.

I glared at her. "I can at least try! It isn't fair Yuuko. You can't just give someone something dangerous, tell them it could be hazardous and then let them have it! It isn't right."

Dirk and Ichigo stepped back. "Uh oh." One of them mumbled.

"Don't even get into what's fair and what's not with me." Yuuko hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Well it isn't! You probably know that girl won't listen, right? And still...still!" My temper rose. This was,...wrong. I shouldn't be arguing with her like this. It was cruel and wrong to say something wasn't fair. And here she was stuck taking things from everyone around her because she had too. But at that moment. I just didn't care. My only relief from the guilt I had after that argument was the sick feeling in my stomach of what I was saying.

She chewed her bottom lip. "Leave." She commanded. I stiffened. For good? I still owed her for my wish. She couldn't mean forever. Instead of showing uncertainty and simpy saying I was sorry like a man would have done I did as she told me and left. I ignored the shaking of her shoulders as I walked by.

* * *

I pretended at school the next day. I kept smiling. Smiling till my face hurt. I couldn't stop thinking about that argument with Yuuko. She'd looked so hurt when I kept saying it wasn't fair.

"I'm such a jerk." I mumbled, my face finally getting some peace as my smile dropped.

Keiki and Domeki turned to me. "Well considering what you said to her guy,...if I was her I'd have acted the same way."

"Yeah I'll have to side with Yuuko in this." Domeki shrugged. I sighed and nodded. I sided with her too. Looks like Watanuki was a no man army.

I turned and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I picked up the three books I'd made drop.

"Oh it's you." I looked up. That woman from yesterday. I frowned as the argument once again popped into my head again. I smiled and handed her her books.

She smiled. "Thank you. I guess this is your school. What a coincidence."

'There is no such thing.' Yuuko's voice rang through my head.

I nodded. "Yeah." I spoke shortly.

She picked the mirror from her bag. "I'm really glad I stopped by your shop. This mirror is really interesting. It has a feeling of age to it. If only I could get the seal off the back. I wonder if it's painted on."

I frowned. "Hey, I wouldn't..." She got a call and walked off waving a goodbye. "Wait a minute." I followed her. Keiki and Domeki on my heels.

'You always do anything to help someone.' Yuuko's voice called. I had to. I couldn't turn my back to people like that.

"She seems eager to get that seal off." Keiki commented as we followed after her quickly.

"What makes you say that?" I asked in confusion.

"She said if she could get the seal off." Domeki answered.

We caught her at the stairs. She bumped into Himewari. Something shifted after Himewari caught the mirror carefully and handed it back to the woman. They exchanged pleasantries and the woman said something before she left.

"Himewari." I called and jumped own the stairs. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Watanuki! Domeki, Keiki." She nodded to each.

"Himewari, what did she say to you? It's important." I asked quickly.

"Um,...she mumbled something about the back of the mirror and she ran off." Himewari shrugged. "Another mission?" She smiled. I think she felt bad she couldn't go. But Yuuko made it clear from the start she could not go under any circumstances.

"Yeah. Thanks Himewari! I'll make you lunch tomorrow!" I called as I jumped down the steps. I Needed to talk to Yuuko. I needed to know exactly what that mirror could do. There was a chance she wouldn't answer me though.

Domeki and Keiki were keeping up, but just barely. When it wasn't the forty meter dash my normal speed was 4.5 or 4.6. I trained hard for that.

I ran until my legs went numb and finally we were at Yuuko's shop. "Stay here!" I shouted as I entered. They stood back under the shade of the roof.

"Yuuko! Yuuko!" I tugged off my shoes and wandered in. She was on the couch smoking. She glared at me.

"Daring enough to skip school and bring your friends with you. I'm shocked Watanuki."

I sighed and sat in front of her. "I'm sorry Yuuko, I am. And when I fix this I'll tell you how sorry I am. But right now, I really need you to tell me about what that mirror can do. Please." I stared into her wine colored eyes and she sighed, looking up and falling back on the couch.

"That mirror, is _the _mirror."

"What's that mean?" I blinked in confusion. She turned her head to the side and stared at me.

"You know that old fairy tale about the mirror." She answered.

I thought for a minute. "Wait,...that 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall' thing?" There was no way.

"Indeed."

"If that's the actual one then how did that company get the idea that it was so big? Is there actually a white face inside?" I was to curious.

She smiled humorlessly. "The actual tale of that mirror is a bit more morbid. And very over exaggerated. The face you see in that mirror is your own, but as a demon. It gets into your mind and asks what your deepest desires are."

"...So,...it grants wishes?"

She shrugged. "Yes, and no."

"How's that work?"

"It grants your wishes, but forever wish there is a drawback. Eventually it drives the user mad and they always end up asking for death."

There was a long pause. "...Very over exaggerated." I mumbled. She chuckled. "I have to go back to school,...hopefully she'll still be there." She didn't smile this time. I took her free hand in mine and her eyes slid to mine. "I'll be back as soon as school is over." I let her go and stood.

She nodded and turned away.

* * *

The woman was still there, she'd run off to our library for a while. I caught up with her. "Hey!" I tapped her on the shoulder as she was about to leave the building for the day. Keiki and Domeki still behind me.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"That mirror, you should get rid of it." I spoke quickly. She shook her head and held it closer to her chest.

"No I can't. That seal is gone and you know something," She leaned forward and whispered. "It even grants wishes. I thinks its that fabled mirror they turned into a child movie."

"But you can't be sure." I mumbled and I really wished I hadn't.

She looked thoughtful and then smiled, looking in the mirror.

"No, don't." I reached for it but it was to late.

"I want it to rain. From tonight until tomorrow night." She spoke quietly. The wind blew roughly and after a beat it started to pour. She laughed, got her umbrella and took off to her car.

"That woman is bad trouble." Keiki mumbled. Domeki hummed in agreement. "It won't end well." He answered.

I sighed. "I know." I couldn't save anyone. Just like Yuuko had said.

* * *

"I see." Yuuko mumbled. "So this is her doing."

I scrubbed a towel over my hair. "Yeah."

"Given that it is the mirror we're dealing with then I wouldn't put it past it. It can grant any wish."

"What's the cost?"

"In the end? The persons life." She answered quietly. We sat in her room. I'd never seen her room before. It had a comfortable feeling to it. Like when you're cold and you take a sip of alcohol and it sends that warm feeling through your bones. Yeah...it was like that.

"I guess there really is nothing I can do." I sighed. All that trouble, almost getting Domeki and Keiki yelled at and given detention,...it had been for nothing.

"You still think it's unfair?

I sighed. "No. She made the choice to take that item of her own free will. I'm sorry about all that stuff I said." I hung my head. My stomach swirled at the memory. "I was just angry,...I'm really sorry."

"Now you understand why I don't want you near them. To see what they do and the fact that their bad habits are their downfall,...it bothers you that you can't help. Not to say that there aren't some people you can help. But it's never going to be everyone."

I nodded. "I understand. Sorry I was such a jerk. That wasn't fair of me to say those things."

She smiled. "It's alright, don't worry about it." She was in that jersey again. I really liked how it fit her. No wait,...

"Yuuko?"

"Hmm?"

I blinked and looked closer. It had old stains. "Is that my jersey?"

"You left it hear, it was clean and mine was dirty." She shrugged. I smiled and draped the towel over the end of the bed.

"Tired?" She asked quietly. I nodded. She slid over and patted the space beside her. I fought down my blush and crept up the bed. She pulled the covers over our heads. I lay with my back to her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then she was pressed into my back, she curled a leg around mine and traced an invisible pattern on my arm.

"A part of me is glad that you try so hard." She whispered. "It means you'll never change. You'll always have that sense of justice."

I hoped so. I didn't want to end up like all those guys that said they'd never be like their stuffy parents, and then they ended up worse off.

"When's your next game?" She asked quietly. My eyes were getting heavy.

"Next weekend." I mumbled.

"I'll be there with Moona, Ichigo, and my brother. Maybe Domeki too." She chuckled. A smile slipped over my face.

I felt lips press against my shoulder before I slipped into darkness.

* * *

I woke up the next morning wrapped around Yuuko. I blinked in surprise.

"Morning." She spoke softly.

My arms were around her waist and instead of her leg wrapped around mine, my leg was wrapped around hers. Her arms were over my shoulders, one tracing patterns over my back and the other simply resting on my shoulder blade.

I blushed cherry red when I realized my head was on her chest. I looked up at her, she smiled coyly. "Uh..." I smiled sheepishly and blushed harder if it was possible. "Sorry." I mumbled and sat up carefully. She still smiled.

"You should be heading to school shouldn't you?" She pointed t the clock. I had roughly about forty five minutes.

"Crap!" I jumped out of her bed and ran to get my cleaned uniform, I could hear Yuuko laughing as I ran.

Domeki, Keiki, and I ran the mile in gym class today. I was the fastest. I was only just out of breath. So was Domeki and Keiki.

Keiki was better at working like this, because he had to usually jump to catch his target and slam himself into other players more than most. "So,...that lady." Keiki started. "You're gonna leave it alone?"

I shrugged. "Yuuko said she was the kind of person that never did listen because she's to proud."

"Pride is a sin." Domeki mumbled. Keiki laughed and the stoic boy looked at him curiously, wondering what was so funny.

"Hey guys!" We looked over and saw Himewari walking over to us. She smiled as she stopped beside me. "You're really good at sports." She complemented. "Then again I suppose that's only natural." She laughed.

Keiki and I smiled and thanked her. Domeki smiled as much as he knew how. There was a sudden burst of laughter and we looked over. The woman, she laughed like she knew the funniest thing in the world.

The three looked at me curiously. "...You want to say something to her?" Domeki asked quietly. I had thought about it all day.

I shook my head. "I brought some lunch. Let's go eat." We went back inside.

She never did listen.

* * *

It was the end of the week. The woman didn't show up at school. The day before she looked worried, almost crazy even. And now she was gone.

"You think it got her?" Domeki wondered aloud as we all ate lunch.

I sighed. "Most likely. Yuuko said it always takes the users life after a time. She did warn her about it." I frowned. That woman,...she didn't pay a thought to the warnings she was given. Her pride clouded her eyes.

"It's kind of sad." Himewari mumbled. "I mean, first she must have been so happy. And then...that feeling of despair. It must have been awful."

Keiki, Domeki, and I nodded.

The blonde looked at me. "What does the mirror do exactly?" He sounded like a curious monkey, but that was his sign.

Thinking back on Yuuko's explanation I tried to say it just as she had. "Yuuko had said that it was you in the mirror, but as a demon. That it worked its way into your brain and made you tell it your deepest desires."

There was a pause.

"A wish granting mirror." Domeki spoke up. "She should have realized the moment she saw her face in the form of a demon that it wasn't right."

Keiki nodded. "Yeah, but like you said before 'pride is a sin.' Her eyes were clouded by selfishness and mass ego. She couldn't have known. Not really."

They had interesting ideas. Himawari spoke next. "I don't think I'd be able to take anything that could grant my wishes. I'd be to scared to know what would happen to me when I had all my wishes granted."

Keiki chuckled and Domeki nodded his understanding. It was all so complicated.

* * *

Yuuko wasn't anywhere in the house when I got there. Ichigo was in the kitchen cooking and entertaining the girls with jokes and stories though.

"Hey Ichi." He looked around and smiled.

"Hey Watanuki, welcome back." He went back to cooking as the girls got up and ran around me.

"Welcome back! Welcome back!" They shouted.

"Welcome back April fool!" Mokona shouted from the counter. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Ha ha." I looked back at Ichigo. "Where's Yuuko?"

"In the warehouse with Dirk." He pointed to the wall.

"Thanks." I left the girls dancing circle.

"Night secrets! Night secrets!" Maru shouted. "Different faces!" Moro called.

"Different faces! Different faces!" They chanted together now. Man this place was crazy.

I slid the door to the warehouse open. Yuuko and Dirk stood staring at a shelf. "Yuuko." I called. They both turned to me. They looked shockingly alike in that moment. With Yuuko's hair down and Dirk's bangs pulled into a slightly girlish clip. He looked like Yuuko about two years younger or so.

Yuuko smiled. "Welcome Watanuki. Come here please. We got an item today." She sounded slightly upset even though she was smiling. Dirk stepped back so I could stand beside Yuuko.

I stared back at myself.

The mirror sat on the shelf. I blinked. "So,...that woman?"

"The mirror swallowed her. Just like all the others." Dirk whispered. I swallowed. It was sad. If she had just listened. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." I lifted the mirror and turned it. The seal was back in place. Hopefully it'd never leave this place again. I set it back down and wondered how something so horrible could be twisted into a fairy tale item. It seemed impossible. As this mirror had swallowed people whole.

I turned and walked back out. Yuuko and Dirk followed me. Why Yuuko had wanted me to see, I didn't know. Proof maybe that I couldn't save everyone?

It...was kinda funny in a way.

* * *

**AN: I know it's spelled Himawari,...but the page kept messing me up. And this chapter is really long so the clicky thingy wouldn't go where I wanted to scroll! Next time it will be correct!**


	7. And Then It Was Us Darling

**New Story! My first XXXholic fic! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun. This will be my last update for a while. I just wanted it to be quite a ways along before I jumped back to my Bleach fic. I'm going to be very busy for a long time so please don't expect much.**

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

I stared blankly, blinked, and continued to stare. The face in front of me grinned.

"You don't believe me guy?" Keiki grinned wider. He wore a slightly bigger headband today with the swirl mark at the front.

I shrugged. "It's not that I don't believe you, it just doesn't sound real."

"Well when you meet your soul mate then I guess you'll know huh?" Himawari giggled. I chuckled. "I suppose so." I answered.

"You know it's supposed to be the heart that connected to the pinky." Domeki's dull voice spoke quietly.

I can't remember how we even started this conversation. 'The red string of fate'. It sounded a lot like what Yuuko always talks about. The inevitable.

Yuuko.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks as I remembered waking up in her bed, her arms around my shoulders and mine around her waist.

"You know women in old times would cut off the pinky on their left hand and give to the one they truly loved." Domeki's words brought me back to reality. I shuddered.

Keiki swallowed. "...Okay." He glanced at Himawari. "Gross."

She giggled. "But the idea is romantic."

"Yeah but imagine getting a pinky in your mail box. What are you supposed to do with it?" Our conversation continued, somehow.

* * *

I was doing the laundry at the shop. I hung up a sheet and some shirts. I smiled as I pinned Yuuko's red jersey and my own white jersey up.

I swiped the sweat from my brow. "Man it's hot today." I grumbled.

"You think you've got it bad. I'm stuck in my fur all day all the time." Mokona sighed. "We should get a drink."

"Yeah. I'm glad the rain cleared up so I can do laundry,...but it sucks because now its to hot." I turned around. "Anyway let's get something to drink." I smiled at Mokona, sitting on my shoulder. His ears twitched in excitement.

"And ice cream!" He shouted, making me laugh.

I looked up. "Hey, Yuuko..." I started but my words caught. "Yuuko!" I ran over to her, causing Mokona to almost fly off my shoulder. "Yuuko."

"Sooo hot." She sighed. Her hair was all over, strands sticking to her face. Her kimono hardly helped as it stuck to her thighs. Her shoulders were bare and she looked like she was in pain.

"I left water out here for you. Didn't you drink it?" This was bad.

"Uh...huh." She nodded weakly.

I stepped over her and knelt down. "I'll get you inside, come on." I unwrapped her arm from the banister and slipped my arm under her back and the other behind her knees. I lifted her carefully and her arms slipped around my neck.

I placed her gently on the couch in the main room and grabbed a bottle of water and poured her some. "Here." She took it and drank generously. I filled her cup again and she drank that too.

"Ahh,...better." She sighed and set the cup down. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders again and I found a leg on either side of me. "Thank you Watanuki." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on my scar. And then another on my cheek. I smiled and blushed a little.

"You're welcome. And I know you put sake in here." I swished the liquid in the container. She blinked and sat back. "You can't prove that." She huffed. I smiled and took a sip. She clearly hadn't expected that. "Sake." I grinned.

She huffed and turned her head to the side, a pink tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Was the drink I gave you before water at least?" She nodded. "Well that's something." I grinned and tried to stand, but her legs wrapped behind my knees.

This must have looked wrong. I had to brace myself so I didn't fall on her. My hands ended up holding the couch on either side of her head. My knees at the edge of the couch.

"Woah." Mokona whispered and hopped off my shoulder. "Don't mind me." He left.

She grinned up at me, legs sliding higher up. She forced my knees more onto the couch. This must have looked so wrong. Her hands reached, fingers dancing up my torso. "And now,...because you've helped me so much...I'll give you a reward." She whispered. Sitting back again, her chest out she removed something from her robe.

I blinked. "...It's a pipe container." I stated blankly.

She smirked. "Yes, yes it is." Her legs fell to rest on mine. She held up the container. "But inside is something far better than a pipe." She opened it and shook it gently. I smiled. "A brush?" She shook her head. It extended and coiled. I jumped and leaned back. I probably would have fell over if Yuuko's legs weren't locking me in place.

"Why is it moving?" I stared. Yuuko didn't answer. She just kept smiling. A little creature with a fox looking face popped up in front of me and blinked.

There was a pause.

...It jumped at me. This time I fell back and Yuuko let go because I imagine she didn't want to fall with me. "What is this thing?" It wrapped around my neck and squeezed a little to tight for my liking.

"It's a Pipe Fox?" Yuuko answered. I blinked up at her. She'd crossed her legs.

"A what?" I'd never heard of that. Ever. I wonder if Domeki and Keiki had, given their family history.

She smiled sweetly. "A Pipe Fox." She repeated. My head tilted to the side. "What's that?" I asked as blank as ever.

She chuckled. "Isn't he cute?"

I pulled one of the ends. "Which side is his head?" It tightened again and I coughed and pulled at it. "Get it off!" This thing was trying to kill me!

Yuuko laughed. "But he likes you." She held out a hand and the little fox poked its head out and slithered onto her hand, its head wrapped around her pinky. I took a deep breath. The crazy things Yuuko brings into this place! I looked up to see its tail wrapped around my pinky.

'Red string of fate.' Himawari, Domeki, and Keiki's voices rang in my ears. I blinked. "Yuuko?"

She pursed her lips for a second and raised her brow. "Hmm?"

"I was gonna ask earlier but I got caught up in chores. Do you believe in that red string of fate story?" I was curious to know. I had to know.

She smiled wider. "Why do you ask?"

"My friends brought it up in class today. I'm not sure how we got on the topic of that anyways but I was just curious. So do you?"

Her eyes slid to the fox, whose skinny slim furry body was wrapped around our little fingers. "I might."

Yes!

"Really?"

She nodded. "Of course. Everyone has a soul mate. Only the lucky ones find it though."

"I see." I nodded my understanding. Suddenly I wondered if she took payment for being in a relationship. "Yuuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you take payments from someone you're with?" The fox let go of her hand and slithered around my wrist.

She raised a brow but smiled again. "Of course."

Uh oh... "What do you take?"

"I would take that persons love."

I paled. "You mean their ability to love?"

She laughed, laughed so hard she held her ribs with one arm and covered her mouth with the other and her cheeks painted pink. I felt a little sulky when she started laughing like that. "What's so funny?"

She calmed down, still gasping for breath. "Think about what you've just said Watanuki." She giggled. "What would be the point of being with someone if I was just going to take their ability to love away?" Another giggle rose from her lips. "No, no. What I meant is that anything I do for that person their payment is the love they have for me. To know they love me. That's more than enough to do anything for a person for almost free." She let another giggle leave her lips.

Oh,...that made sense. "Come up here and lay with me." She held out a hand.

"Yuuko there's hardly any room on that."

She shook her head. "Just come on. I'm tired, I want a nap." I took her hand and stood. I lay awkwardly behind her at first. But she took my hand as she lay down on my arm like a pillow and placed it just under her chest at the very end of her breast bone. Her kimono is open and my fingers are almost touching the skin. I felt a little bold as I slid my hand up a little she shivered and pressed her back into my chest.

The little pipe fox slipped from my wrist and wrapped our hands together.

'Some red string of fate.' I thought with a smile before I felt unbearably sleepy and I nodded off with the smell of sakura blossoms and sake all around me.

* * *

I'd been sleeping over at Yuuko's a lot. I woke up today with her on her back. I remember sitting up and realizing my head had been on her chest again, but her kimono had come open. I felt a nosebleed coming on. The look on her face,...the pink tinge on her cheeks. She sighed and I left her legs move. I looked down.

'Shit!' My leg was between hers. I moved slowly and carefully. The sleeping pipe fox woke and yawned. It was actually kinda cute. I pulled my hand free of Yuuko's and it stuck to me. I smiled at it and stepped back more when Yuuko stirred. She turned her back to me. "Watanuki..." She mumbled, her legs pulled up and she curled in on herself to get some warmth. It made me feel a little bad.

"School." I mumbled and got ready quickly.

* * *

Keiki howled with laughter as I squirmed around. "You have to teach me that dance guy."

Domeki just stood there. "Is it some kinda protest? Or the newest rain dance?" He sounded a little confused.

I let out a giggle again and squirmed. "It's not a dance." I laughed. The pipe fox had gotten into my shirt and was now slithering around, its fur brushing my belly and making me laugh like an idiot.

"Hey I know what that is!" Keiki shouted, next thing I felt was almost utter bliss. I took a deep breath. I looked up to see the blonde holding the squirming fox.

"What is it?" Domeki stepped closer to get a better look.

Keiki smiled and pointed to the fox. "It's a pipe fox. These little guys pack real spiritual power. I've only ever seen a picture. How'd you get one?" He handed it back to me. It slipped around my wrist and settled on my hand.

"Yuuko got it. It went with me today." I shrugged. "She said it likes me a lot."

Domeki nodded. "Seems like it. The way it keeps going back to your neck like that."

I sighed. "Yeah. A man in a fur necklace. Perfect." Domeki chuckled and Keiki laughed.

"Fur necklace or no," Keiki calmed. "We've gotta be ready for this coming game!" He held up his arm. "Alright guy?" I smiled and nodded, pressing my forearm to his. "Right." I confirmed.

* * *

I got to the shop right on time. "Hey, Yuuko!" I called.

"Hi Watanuki!" Maru and Moro chimed as they ran in circles and disappeared down the hall.

"Hey." I chuckled and slid open the door. And there was Yuuko, in another fancy dress, her hair in a different style, as usual. How many clothes did this woman have? I've been working for her almost three months and I still haven't seen her wear the same thing twice.

She smiled at me and motioned me into the room. "How was your day?" She sat up to make room for me, I took the space beside her.

"Pretty good." I smiled as the pipe fox slipped down my arm and wrapped around me like a bracelet. "I got some drinks with Himawari, Domeki, and Keiki on the way here. How was your day?" I looked over at her.

She shrugged. "Dull. It was cold this morning. I imagine because I woke up alone."

"Ah." I blanched and scrambled for something to say. "I-I'm sorry! I just had to go to school and I had to get ready and everything! And um," Yuuko cut me off.

"Watanuki?" She leaned forward.

I blinked, stopping my speech. "Uh yes?" Yuuko pressed her little finger to mine and the little fox wrapped half its body around her hand and wrist.

"You asked earlier about the red string of fate." She mumbled. I nodded. "Does that mean there's someone you desire?"

I blushed. I remembered the fortune tellers words, Yuuko's jealousy which I now knew was jealousy. "Yes." I whispered.

She frowned. "Did you tell them?" I shook my head and she looked happier.

"Yuuko...?"

"Hmm?" She lay her head on my shoulder.

"You can see my fate can't you?" I felt her nod. "So why are you asking if you can see it."

"Because I'm not trying to." She answered lamely.

I sighed, a smile sliding unwillingly onto my lips. Same old Yuuko. Well can you try?"

She sat up and huffed. "I suppose." She looked over at me and held a hand in front of her face, palm open.

"Kimihiro Watanuki,..." I gave her a bored look. She was really doing the whole act? Seriously? "I have the power to see your fate." She continued, giving me a glare, she probably knew what I was thinking. "I know the name of the person your string connects you to."

"Okay." Now I was more interested.

She gave me the blank stare this time. "...Keiki and Domeki of course."

I threw my head back and let out a grunt of frustration and slid off the couch onto the flood on my back. "You love to torture me." I muttered.

She giggled and slipped off the couch to sit on my waist. "Only when I wake up alone." She tucked some of her hair behind her ears and I stared up at her with a smile. "No, no...your string is attached to someone very close to you." She leaned forward a hand on the on either side of my head.

"Yeah?" I let my hands drift up to her hips. She hummed in approval. I was glad I was the only person that got to see her this way. All of her emotions. None were hidden. I must be the luckiest guy alive. She leaned closer and peppered my face with kisses. I pressed my hands into her lower back to make her lean forward more. I pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Mmm." She smiled. And I kissed her again. And again and again and I lost count after that.

* * *

I like Yuuko. A lot of a lot. Maybe even love. I'm not sure when it started...maybe the day we met. But I didn't bother to think about it.

The day we'd spoken about the red string of fate...even though I knew we were together at that point...I still asked her on a date. Common courtesy right? Makes every lady feel good about life.

"Hey Domeki!" I called to him and Keiki as they were walking home. He turned as I jogged up.

He raised a brow. "Yeah, what's up?"

I smiled. "I asked Yuuko on a date. And considering the kind of person she is I just thought it'd be cool to tell ghost stories at your shrine. The perfect setting."

Keiki burst into laughter and Domeki chuckled but nodded. "Yeah alright. Summer's almost here, bring her around tomorrow. May as well get it out of the way before your last game." He shrugged.

Keiki nodded his agreement. "One less thing you need to worry yourself about guy."

"You two have to come along. See if Himawari will go too. I don't want her to feel left out or anything." I gave the blonde a pleading look and he sighed and nodded.

"Sure, sure. Middle man to the rescue. See ya tomorrow!" He shouted as they started walking again.

Okay,...time for work! I ran off the other way.

It was odd why the didn't question me about Yuuko. Had they suspected all along?

* * *

I sat on the stairs, Yuuko in that wicker chair. Moro and Maru sat on either side trying to keep her cool with the fans they had.

"It's to ho-ot!" Yuuko gave a frustrated grunt. I chuckled. I thought it was funny how we all seemed to serve her and she sat upon that chair like a queen. And I guess in a sense...she was. She was far older than me. I knew that. But I honestly didn't care.

Her feet were soaking in cool water. And she held an ice pack to her head to cool off. It did little to help.

"Yuuko, why don't you wear something besides a dress. Maybe that's why your basically cooking." I turned and looked at her.

Her wine eyes rested on me curiously. "It must be easy being a male." I gave her a confused look. She pointed at me.

"What?" I asked, looking down at myself.

"If it gets to hot, you can just take off your shirt. Women can't do that. Respectable ones anyway." She huffed. I chuckled and kissed her knee. She smiled.

"I'll make you and Mokona some cold snacks." I stood and headed in. The little rabbit plushy thing was floating in a sink of iced water. I laughed at him. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

He huffed. "It's better than out there."

"Well I'm making some snacks. Go out and sit with Yuuko if you want some." I heard a splash and when I looked over he was gone. I shook my head and got out some ice.

...

Yuuko ate some of the snack and fawned over how good it was. "You've got real talent Watanuki. You should make a career out of making sweets." She ate some more.

I chuckled and nodded. "Thank you. I'll think about it." I wanted to tell her about my plans. I simply stared up at her and her head tilted to the side in question. I just shook my head.

"Girls. Take a break. Go play inside." Yuuko looked at each in turn.

"Kay!" They jumped up and raced inside. Jeesh,...speed demons. Mokona sat where we couldn't see him, which may end up being awkward for him later.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously while taking another bite of her treat.

I smiled. "Nothing is wrong." I took her leg and lifted it so her foot came out of the water. She gave me a coy look. "I have everything set up." I grinned as I rubbed her leg gently.

"Do you?" She set the spoon down. "Care to share?" I felt her shiver when I placed little butterfly kisses up her leg.

"I asked Domeki if we could head over to his shrine tomorrow."

She raised a brow.

I smirked. "We're going over in the afternoon to tell ghost stories." She grinned.

"Really?" I nodded. She reached down and pulled me into a hug, kissing me over and over. I knew what kind of thing she liked. She didn't seem like the artificial girl that wanted to go to the mall or a fancy restaurant.

"We can go somewhere else if you want." I just wanted to leave the option open, so it didn't seem like I was forcing her to do anything, even though it was clear I wasn't.

She shook her head. "Maybe some other date. This time it's more than enough." She kissed me again and I grinned happily. "Here, you should enjoy your own treat." He took the bite she offered him. "Summer is the time for romance after all." Her voice took a mysterious tone.

I smiled. Typical Yuuko.

* * *

We arrived at Domeki's place in the late afternoon the next day.

Keiki had brought his little brother along. I glared at him and he shrugged. "My parents made me. My dad just got back from a trip." He huffed in disgust. Oh...ew.

Himawari was there too. She smiled sweetly and asked how we were. Yuuko acted funny around her. Once again I think she's jealous. She shouldn't be. Himawari is adorable,...and a girl. Yuuko is gorgeous,...and a woman. There was no competition.

Domeki thought it'd be interesting with us all like this. Just like Yuuko did.

I sighed.

This was just odd. Something like this could never be funny.

* * *

By the time we were done Keiki's little brother was shivering and terrified of what he'd seen. Yuuko was holding my arm but unshaken (I think it went along the lines of territory with Himawari), and Domeki was placing the bow back in the corner. Himawari Looked shaken but alright.

"That was kinda fun." Himawari giggled. "Before the end anyways." I nodded my agreement.

Yuuko shivered. "We should do this again sometime." She laughed.

"Yeah again!" Mokona shouted, going into a laughing fit.

The scariest story had been Keiki's. He made you jump at the most unexpected but simplest times. Like, "And as the girl opened her door..." He'd shout and end the suspense. "Her brother jumped out!" He left you hanging so the suspense would build, right up till the end.

We left a while later after throwing around happier stories.

I waved to my friends as Yuuko pulled me along, Mokona on my shoulder.

"So that football game coming up." She gave me a coy look.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yep. I have to relax before the game. If I train before it my muscles could lock up on me." She kissed my cheek, it still made me blush.

"I'll be cheering louder than anyone there." She promised. It was good to know she'd be there this time. It made me feel a little proud too. Not sure why.

* * *

We got back to the shop and Mokona fell asleep right away on the couch. Maru and Moro were already fast asleep, probably had been for hours.

Looking over at Yuuko, I smiled as she let her hair down. "You want a snack Yuuko?" She shook her head and eyed me curiously.

"No. I'm tired." She came closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. "But all that talk of ghouls and ghosts has me shaken Watanuki. You'll have to stay here tonight." She turned and headed for her room on the second floor, her kimono fell open to show her shoulders and back. "Hurry along Watanuki."

I swallowed and nodded. "Right."

...

And no...it's not what you're thinking. You probably wouldn't believe it but Yuuko's a snuggler. I loved that. Because I am too.

She lay in one of the few shirts I brought over in case I slept over. It was blue with a small five in the upper chest on the right. I was in a pair of boxers.

Her head was on my shoulder and my arm was around hers. She was tracing a pattern on my skin that looked and felt like Y&W. I wasn't sure but it made me smile wider. It was to hot for covers.

Eventually her hand fell flat and she snuggled closer. "Night Watanuki." She muttered.

"Night Yuuko." I pressed a kiss to her forehead and she was asleep.

And then so was I.


	8. Ever So Gently

**Finally an update! This chapter quality writing probably isn't that great. But I tried!**

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun. **

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

Keiki clapped me on the back as we stood at the entrance of the feild. I was kinda nervous because Yuuko was going to be watching. "Don't worry guy. Take it in pride that you're the only guy with the hottest girl." That did make me feel a little better.

"Move it ya Jack-Monkey!" Our captain Aoi kicked Keiki in the ass, making the blonde jump and snarl at him. "We got a game to win!" That asshole seems like a rude horrible guy, but he's actually alright. He keeps us up and going.

"Yeah!" Keiki called. "Let's do this!" He pumped a fist in the air then slammed his helmet on. I pulled on my own. The captain signaled us onto the field and the team ran out.

I searched for Yuuko and the others. They weren't hard to find as Yuuko and Mokona were shouting the loudest, although it seemed to be Dirk instead of him. Ichigo, Domeki, and Himawari,...they were all there. I smiled and focused on the game.

In the end we won by three points only. But it was still our win, however few points we scraped by on.

* * *

Yuuko had asked for a special dish the night we won. So I stayed at my apartment that night and woke up early to make the sweet dish. She'd love it! Yuuko was a sweets buff.

"Ugh, it's hot as living hell today." I grumbled as I walked over the cement to the shop doors. "I'm here!" I called.

I opened the door and took an uneasy step back. Maru, Moro, Mokona, and Yuuko were kneeling on the floor. Well...Mokona was on Yuuko shoulder.

Yuuko grinned. "You made us wait all this time!"

Maru and Moro giggled. "All this time!" They giggled more as Mokona jumped off Yuuko's shoulder and jumped on my face.

"Ohagi! Ohagi!" He shouted and laughed. He was tough for a little stuffed toy thingy. He hit me in the face I took an extra step back and my spine cracked a little.

"Time for Ohagi! Yay for Ohagi! Hooray for Ohagi!" The twins sang as they took the box. A vein in my temple twitched as I stood straight when Mokona got off my face.

"You I've been up since early this morning getting that ready! I could at least get a thank you yunno!" Lack of sleep and Yuuko made me upset lately. Mostly just the Yuuko part.

Yuuko stood before me. "Amazing work as usual I'm sure Watanuki." She laughed. "Don't you love Obon gifts?"

I nodded. "Yeah but this isn't about that." I frowned. i guess I was expecting a thank you from Yuuko of all people. "I woke up at four in the morning to make those for you guys."

She seemed surprised by that and tapped a finger on my bottom lip. "Aww someone's angry." She teased. I sighed. She kissed my cheek and grinned. "Thank you."

I smiled.

"As a fore note it may not be the smartest thing to do. Waking up at four I mean. That's just silly. Though the gesture is appreciated." She laughed and stood around the corner with the girls, watching me with a grin.

I growled and balled hand hands into fists for good measure. She knew I wasn't upset. I could never stay upset with her.

"Watanuki's angry." The girls sung together.

"Ohh, scary." Yuuko teased. They dashed into the back room. I sighed and followed. Mokona was opening the box. "Ohagi!" He cried.

Sitting, I took the bowl of rice grains and pressed one between my fingers. "This is the first time I've made so you shouldn't be so excited." I picked up the small cup and started making her tea, pushing the bowl of rice aside.

Yuuko sucked her teeth at me. "You shouldn't knock your skills so easily Watanuki. I have full faith in your ability." She smiled and took one, taking a large bite from it. She made a kitten like face with a blush on her cheeks. "Sooo yummy!" She gushed.

I smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it." Somehow at some point between when I blinked she moved to my side and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and nuzzled my cheek. "Mm you sweet lady killer you." I chuckled at her words. "You really know how to catch them." She kissed my cheek again.

"Here." I held out her cup of tea. "It's better for you than sake. Though I know you don't like it all that much." She gave me that sweet smile that could always make my bones melt, and she took the cup and settled beside me with a plate of three of the sweet rice snacks. She didn't like showing to much of herself to the girls, although they knew as well as I did she could be sweet.

"You went to the game." I mumbled. She looked at me with surprise. "I don't mean it to sound bad. I just didn't think you would." I scratched the back of my head with my left hand and the fingers of my right itched at the fabric of my jeans. She smiled wider and kissed my cheek again. "Silly Watanuki. Anything that's important to you is important to me." She sat closer, her shoulder brushing mine. She sipped her tea and I nodded. "Yeah, same for me." I chuckled and we sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

I thought of something and looked over at her. Her eyes were closed as she continued to sip her tea with a small careful smile on her face. "Yuuko?" her wine eyes slid open only a fraction and her voice escaped in the sound of a soft hum to show she was listening. "Why do people only eat Ohagi on holidays?" I had never really thought about it until I realized I only ever ate it _on _a holiday.

"Because like certain other things it's a tradition. It's like only drinking green tea when you're sick. Or eating a lemon to shock you out of something." She shrugged, her eyes sliding over to meet mine. "Or like fireworks on the fourth of July in America." She sipped her tea again, her eyes never leaving mine. "They're usually repeated habits of luck and superstition people end up calling tradition." She was like a walking dictionary. For some reason I loved that she knew almost everything. It meant there was no limit to the amount I could learn, be the learning factual or for wisdom it didn't matter to me.

"Thanks Watanuki!" Mokona shouted. "Yeah, thanks Watanuki!" The girls shouted as the pushed the basket towards me. I lifted the lid and sighed. "You ate them all already?" I frowned. I had wanted to save a few for my friends, though they probably already had some. "We saved some for you." Yuuko pointed to a small plate. I smiled and sighed in relife. "Thanks Yuuko." My arm slid around her waist and I turned to her, kissing her on the cheek, I grinned when her cheeks painted pink.

"Go and give those to Keiki and Domeki. I'm sure they'll love it." She didn't say Himawari, it still fascinated me that Yuuko could be jealous as mature of a woman as she was. I nodded. "Alright, I'll be back later to make some dinner." I released her waist and crouched up onto my knees, she looked up at me with what I assumed was admiration. "Always thinking of us aren't you?" She muttered so only I could hear. I chuckled and lifted the small plate of sweets into my hands.

"You know it." I looked down at her and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, because i knew if it wasn't a quick one things would get out of hand. I stood and headed for the kitchen. "I'll be back soon. If Himawari isn't with them then Keiki will give her Ohagi to her." I called. I heard her sigh. "Yes, yes." She grumbled. I chuckled and shook my head as I packed the treats into a small paper box. I turned to see her walking past. "You'd better come back tonight." She warned.

I walked up to her slowly. It was flattering in a way. The way she acted with me. It meant she cared and didn't want to loose me. Of course I never thought for a second she didn't. I gave her another chaste kiss. "Trust me when I say there's nobody I'd rather be with than you. Right here." I promised. I kissed her again. She bit her lip. "You should go before I drag you to the bedroom." She smirked. I stepped back and nodded. "Yes ma'am!" I laughed and jogged out, I could hear her soft chuckles follow after me.

Damn,...was I the luckiest guy in the world or what?

* * *

I stood on a swing as I waited for Keiki and Domeki. "What takes them so long? They both only live a block away." I checked my watch. It takes about five minutes to get here from their houses respectively. I huffed and bent my knees, pushing the swing outward. The hinges creaked as they ground across their metal counter parts. I bent my knees again and pressed my feet backwards. Soon I was swinging easily every time I bent at the knee. I always used to swing like this when I was little. I'd tip my head back and close my eyes and imagine that's what being a bird felt like.

"Hey guy!" I opened my eyes and the soaring feeling left right away. I crouched down so I was eye to eye with Keiki and Domeki who were standing off a few feet in front of me. "Hey guys. I brought some left over Ohagi. Dig in." I pointed to the small box on the swing beside mine. Keiki rubbed his hands together greedily. "Aww sweet!" He cheered as he lifted the box and sat. He handed one to Domeki who sat beside him. "Guy this is awesome!" The blonde grinned. Domeki nodded. "Delicious." He commented.

I rubbed the back of my head with the right hand this time. "Yuuko thought so too. And Mokona but...," but what Yuuko though of it mattered more. Keiki laughed. "Guy, you are totally love struck. Cupid smacked your heart in the ass with one of those arrows." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. But maybe he was right. It felt a lot like what love could be. No girl I'd ever met made me feel like Yuuko did. And again that point came up. She was a woman. All the others were just girls. I'd have to make that clearer when I got home.

I smiled at that. Home. That's what that little shop was to me now. And it made me unconditionally happy.

"Hey," Keiki nudged me and nodded past Domeki. We both looked to see a small girl with dark blue hair and a cute dress. She looked up to see us staring and blushed hard, turning her eyes back to the ground. Was she looking at Domeki or Keiki? "Guys,...she's like that 'to cute for words' cute you always read about in books." The blonde whispered harshly, a stupid grin on his face.

I though he liked Ame Warashi. Or was it the other way around? Keki wasn't a several woman guy. He made that more than clear. I remembered him beating the snot out of a boy who was cheating on a friend of his that happened to be a very sweet girl. I remember he hissed the words, "It takes a gutless coward to do something so low to someone who cares for them so much." in the trembling boys face before shoving him away. No,...Keiki didn't have it in him to be a several woman guy.

"You want us to leave Keiki?" I asked quietly. The blonde blanched and shook his head quickly. "No! What would I say? What would i do? You've got a lady! Tell me!" he grabbed the front of my shirt and shook me. Keiki was other worldly to me sometimes. He had all three Cs when it came to certain things. But for girls he liked...none of them were within a mile of sight. I grabbed his hands and pulled them off of me. "Look, calm down. You don't need us right here." I stood and Domeki followed my example.

"I'll see if she wants to talk to you and if she does then talk." I whispered. He gave me a teary eyed look. "Domeki and I will be nearby." I pointed to the large metal animals that were to cute to be animals and to hard to be nice. Domeki walked over to a horse and jumped onto its back where he sat quietly. Keiki tried to grab my shirt but I shook him off easily and walked over to the girl.

"Hello." I smiled when she looked up and blushed, jumping. "Sorry to bother you. But the seats near my friend there are free. You can take one if you like." I motioned to Keiki who was blushing deep red. "He's a really nice guy. Funny and everything." Keiki didn't have a bad bone in his body, but rarely do girls fall for an honest guy like any of the three of us. She shook her head. "No, I uh," she started. Her voice was soft and quiet. She couldn't have been able to get a thought out in a busy room.

"Just relax. He's a good guy. Really." I smiled and nodded to Keiki to come over. He shook his head quickly and moved his swing to the side, away from us. I as glad I made the call of sticking around so they could talk. The girl stood. "Um no I," she tried again. I should probably let her say what she's trying to. But like Keiki it clearly took motivation. I shook my head and stepped around her, my hand pressing into her shoulder blades gently. "At least try and talk to him. Most girls call him sweet." I laughed. They didn't. Keiki was called 'that blonde innocent one there' by girls.

She took the swing beside Keiki. All their blood was clearly in their faces. I hoped over the small woden fence and took a seat on the little fat cow beside Domeki. "Pretend we're not here." I waved casually.

She looked over at Keiki and they both blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten into your conversation like that." The blonde shook his head. "No, I started it. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable." He smiled sheepishly. She shook her head this time. "It's just...I wanted to give someone special to me a gift. I didn't mean to bother anybody, I just...I didn't know about how to get the gift. Or what to get them." Her eyes slid to her feet.

"You like this person a lot huh?" Keiki smiled. A smile slid over her own face. "Yes. I've seen him a lot. How he always tries to help people even if it doesn't turn out how he planned. It makes me want to try harder to do well." Her shoulders tightened. Keiki seemed confused now. So was I, maybe she hadn't been looking at Keiki?

"I left the gift behind in my rush to get here quickly. But i think I found a good stand in until I can bring mine." She stood and turned to Keiki, smiling happily. "I found it," She pressed a hand onto his abdomen and he looked surprised, then his face twisted into fear. Her hand sunk into his body. I shot up. What was she doing? "Keiki?" I called. She pulled her hand out, something glowing dull in her hand. Domeki was up already and I was at the blonde's side in an instant.

He slumped and his eyes grew dull and slid closed before he fell off the swing and I held him up before he could fall over and hit his head. "Keiki?" I shook him. I looked up at the girl, she looked scared now. "What'd you do?" I didn't want to shout if that's what I did. I was just worried about my best friend. "I uh,...I just...I'm sorry!" She turned and ran, I could see her crystal like tears fall almost in slow motion before they made tiny puddles on the dirt. "Wait!" I called, Domeki took a step forward.

My eyes widened in shock as a swarm of blue lightning bugs appeared as if from midair around her and made a path before, "Okay...normal glirs can't fly. Right?" I glanced up at Domeki who was still looking in the direction she vanished into. He shook his head. I looked ahead again. "So then that means she's..." a pair of red wine eyes appeared upside down in front of mine. I froze.

"You stand correct. She's not human." Yuuko answered my unfinished thought. A beat passed,...I jumped and shouted in surprise. My hold on Keiki slipped and he fell to the side and smacked his head on the swing before falling to the dirt and hitting his head again. My own head fell back on Yuuko's thighs, she was clearly standing on the swing. She chuckled, "That's going to give him griefe in the morning." Her fingers found my head and rubbed my scalp, it sent pleasant tingles through my stomach. "Besides his current drama are you alright?"

Domeki walked over to Keiki's prone form and lifted him up as I turned my eyes up to Yuuko who was looking at me with concern. "I'm fine. She said something about a gift for someone special. That they always tried to help others and it inspired her." I explained. "I'm not sure what she took but," I shrugged. I was to confused by what had happened. She nodded. "I see. Well I'm glad you're all otherwise unharmed." She slid onto the seat and kissed my forehead when my head settled in her lap. "Of course you'll have to help him." She grinned. I nodded. Of course I had to. I wouldn't let anyone else.

I stood and turned to her. Domeki had placed Keiki on a small stone bench. He sat at his side and waited quietly for Yuuko and I. "What did she do to him?" I asked softly, her arms slid around me as she hugged me, she nuzzled my stomach which tickled a little. "It wasn't her intent but she did take his soul." She answered. "So I have to go then." I stated easily. She nodded, I copied her and stepped back. We walked over to Domeki and the prone blonde on the bench. Yuuko pulled open one of his eyes carefully. "She certainly did a number on the poor boy." She released his eye lid.

"What happens if I don't get it back?" I mumbled, afraid to hear the answer I knew was coming. "He'll stay like this." Yuuko answered quietly, probably knowing my fear. There was a tightening in my chest. Yuuko took out a Popsicle and looked over at me when she stood. "This was my fault huh?" I asked with a small smile. She licked the treat. "Uh huh." She answered. I sighed and nodded again. "So how am I going to get his soul back?" She grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!" That wasn't good.

"Of course you'll have to work a little ovetime." Her wine red eyes gave me a coy look. It still amazed me how she could be this way in the heat of trouble. But i guess I'd find it unattractive if she lost her head in panic. When she was like this I knew I could do what I had to. "Yes ma'am." I grinned. I could almost feel her roll her eyes. I turned to see her raise her fingers to her lips and a loud whistle escaped. I stared up at the sky. "What exactly are you calling?" I asked timidly. She grinned at me, continuing to eat her ice snack. "You'll see." She answered. I stopped beside her and stared up.

Something white passed over head. I squinted to see better. Whatever it was turned and swooped low, and I finally realized it was a bird. A very very...very large bird. "Yuuko," I deadpanned as it landed. "You expect me to get on that?" I eyed the plushy at the reigns. "I know you will." Yuuko's arm slid across my shoulders. "Because you're so brave." She was teasing me. I glared at her and she giggled. "Sure, sure." I grumbled and stepped away, but not before she caught my collar and pulled me back. I looked around and she placed a kiss on the scar before kissing me carefully and quickly on the lips. "You better come back with all your limbs and everything else still attached and on right." She warned. I smirked. "I will, relax." I gave her a quick kiss like I had only about two hours ago and stepped back, getting a running jump at the giant bird.

"Hurry up Watanuki!" Mokona shouted. "Shut up!" I shouted back as I scrambled up and took a seat. My eyes turned to Domeki. "You better watch them." Yuuko turned to Domeki as well. She just loved to start trouble didn't she? Something told me she wanted to rub my protective persona in his face somehow. I rolled my eyes and settled myself so I wouldn't fly off. "Let's go Mokona!" I called. He snapped the reigns and we took off. The three of them shrunk before my eyes and I marveled at the fact that I'd never flown before. "Wow..." I breathed. Yuuko would love this.

"Focus Watanuki! We aren't up here to sight-see, where is she?" The little fur ball called back. Snapping back to reality I looked around. Where could she have gone? Something caught my eye to the right. There, it was here! Floating across the moon like a sad lonely melody. I felt guilty of the possibility that I'd scared her. "Mokona, over there! The moon!" The whooshing of the wind at my ears made it hard to talk normally. Another snap of the reigns and the bird curved and angled up towards the glowing silver orb in the sky.

"Wait!" I called when we were just a little ways off. She turned to look at us. "Look I'm sorry if I scared you, but I need that back now!" This time I had no choice but to shout. "Please?" She teared up again and went faster. I could feel the warmth of her tears as a few pelted my cheeks. "Wait," my voice became soft. What was I doing wrong?

"Hey jackass!" Someone shouted and I looked back as something shot by us. I turned to look ahead. Two guys that looked about my age were there, they glided easily on the wings growing from their back. The blonde's long hair was tied into a tail, he was dressed in black as he glared at me with angry gold eyes. The other had shoulder length hair of several layers that flew about his head. He was dressed in white and he was glaring at me with just as angry red eyes. "You made her cry!" The blonde shouted.

"What the hell?" I stared in awe as they beat their wings to keep up ahead. "You're a terrible person! Making a girl cry like that!" The ink haired guy shouted. "Prepare to pay!" They called together and pulled what looked like wooden kendo swords from their backs. They were gunna try and kill me! "Now wait a minute! I was only trying to," I ducked as the blonde swung at me. They clearly weren't going to listen to me. Mokona made the bird turn onto the side and I clung on for dear life as they continued to attack. "You're going to get all of us killed!" I screamed as I kept my head down and my eyes shut to avoid looking down.

"Be quiet and accept your fate!" The blonde shouted and swung down at my ribs. The sword smacked hard onto the bone and I gasped for breath. Yuuko was most likely going to kill me. The ink haired one got a shot at my arms in an effort to make me let go. The sword snapped down on my right tendon and I swallowed my shout of pain and continued to hold on. "Mokona, fly faster!" I shouted, my eyes blurry from the tears of burning pain. "Roger!" He shouted and the way he made that bird fly made me forget where I was. I saw the world spin and my stomach churned. I could feel my lunch rising into my throat and pushing against the very back of my taste buds. Bile.

"Good job Mokona." I called as loud as I could without opening my mouth to wide. "Just doing what Yuuko asked me to. Although she'll be mad when she notices you got hit." He turned to me as I pulled myself back into a sitting position. "But you should work harder you know," he started. I cut him off. "You idiot you let go!" I pointed to the whipping reigns. He turned and started to panic. "Oh no, I can't reach! Yuuko's gonna kill me!" He cried, I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Don't worry about Yuuko, just get the reigns somehow!" I looked around for the attackers. There was a hard smack on the center of my back and I heard a crack. I grunted in pain as another blow landed on my shoulder. "Dammit!" I hissed and looked around. I ducked a blow to my head and when another was aimed at my hands I let go. It wasn't until I saw Mokona flying off that i realized we were still in flight. "Shit!" I cursed as I felt the wind rush around me, pounding against my ears.

Yuuko...

I don't know if it was the fear in my heart or it actually happened, but at that moment as the world's gravity pulled me in I could have sworn I heard a scream. And suddenly I stopped. I was surrounded with blue orbs of light. "Lighting bugs?" I muttered, twisting my body around to see that girl, standing on a rooftop, hand out with lighting bugs floating about her. She pulled her hand in and I felt a tug on my shoulders as she moved her hand. I landed on my feet in front of her. It wasn't until that second I realized I had been so terrified I hadn't even noticed my heart pounding against its bruised cage.

"Oh," I smiled at her. "Thanks." I couldn't say much more than that.

"What'd you stop us for!" I turned to see the two winged men glaring at me. "He made you cry!" The blonde shouted. "He's bad!" The ink haired one pointed. "He deserves to be punished!" They shouted together. Were they twins or something?

"No! You're wrong." The girl turned to them and then blushed at her outburst.

I spotted Mokona, he'd gotten the reigns back somehow. "Move it or loose it!" He shouted as he chased the two, who yelped and flew off. I turned back to the girl. She looked up at me and blushed. "Thanks again. You saved my life back there." I chuckled. She nodded and smiled. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." She mumbled. "I just really need this Ohagi for a gift."

I chuckled. "I get it. But you have to give him back his soul if you're gonna give him any kind of gift." She looked confused before she shook her head I tried to speak again but she cut me off this time. She held out Keiki's soul and Ohagi. "I wanted to give it...to you." She mumbled, face down and glowing pink. Now I was confused...again.

"Me? But why, I thought you liked Keiki." She lowered her hands once I took the offering. She smiled. "I do like Keiki. But this is something I needed to do. I like you in different ways." She explained. Uh oh...I hope it wasn't how I thought. "I admire you're courage." She spoke softly and I strained to hear. "You never hesitate to help the people around. I just...I want to be like that." So she didn't like me that way. I sighed in relief. So she liked Keiki, good news for him. "I'm sorry if I hurt him. I didn't mean to. Please tell him I'm sorry." She mumbled. I nodded. "No problem."

She smiled wider. "I should be getting back to Ame Warashi."

I blanched. "Wait...Ame Warashi...so that means you're a sprite too?" I asked curiously. She nodded. "Oh cool. I'm sorry to ask this so late but what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Zashiki Warashi."

I smiled. "It suits you. Thank you for returning my friends soul. Next time you meet maybe you can give Keiki your gift." She nodded and stepped back. Disappearing in a swath of blue lighting bugs. I turned and shouted at Mokona. "Leave them alone! She went back home!" Where ever home was. "You two should get back to her!" They let out a fearful yelp and vanished in a swirl of feathers and sparks. "No fun!" Mokona shouted.

I chuckled. This...was funny. I winced and pressed a hand against my bruised ribcage. They may even be cracked as hard as I was hit. "Yuuko is gonna be mad." I muttered.

* * *

I couldn't help the smile that slipped across my face as Mokona drew closer to the ground. I had the 'gift' held tightly in my hand. But what made me smile was seeing Yuuko in the sandbox trying to make a sandcastle with her Popsicle stick tucked between her lips, the icy treat clearly gone. She closed her eyes and made a face when we landed, her project was blown away. I jumped down and grunted in pain as my ribs screamed in protest.

"Watanuki!" Yuuko smiled and stood, moving to my side quickly, throwing her arms around my middle and squeezing me into a hug. I grunted in pain and tried to pull away. She gave me a worried look and I took a deep breath and another step back. She gave me an annoyed look and lifted my shirt. "Watanuki,..." she sighed. I looked down and winced. "That's gonna be a bastard to heal." I chuckled. The bruise was red and blotched with grey spots in a line across my lower ribs, several blood vessels seemed to be broken.

"Where else are you hurt?" She dropped my shirt. I shook my head. "I have to give this to Keiki. We'll worry about my problems later." I looked around to the bench Keiki was on. Domeki sat at the end and gave me a slightly hopeful look. I smiled and walked over. "She likes him. But this," I held up the Ohagi/soul. "She wanted to give me the gift." I heard a small hiss behind me. Yuuko was mad. "She said she wanted to be like me. Always willing to keep trying." I finished. I crouched beside the blonde and lowered the object onto his chest.

His chest rose and fell evenly as his eyes slid open and he sat up and rubbed his head. "Why does it feel like I got punched in the head by a body builder?" He groaned. I turned to Domeki. "Get him home?" I already knew his answer. He nodded and stood, offering Keiki a hand and led him slowly out of the park. I stood and took Yuuko's offered hand and let her lead me home. Mokona had to drop off the bird.

* * *

I lay on my stomach on Yuuko's bed. I grunted in pain as she pressed the bruise on my back. "They certainly let you have it hum?" Yuuko mumbled as he searched for any other injured spots. I sighed when she finally quit prodding. "You can turn over now." She sat back as I turned over, grunting again as my ribs and spine protested rather loudly. "My poor Watanuki." Yuuko almost purred as she lay down beside me.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Poor me." I was in nothing but my boxers and she was in that football jersey that seemed to have become her regular sleep ware. "What can I do to make you feel better?" She asked, a coy smile on her face. And only moments ago had she been nearly panic stricken. I smirked. " I dunno...why don't you give me your ideas." Her hand crossed m chest, fingers dancing as she leaned over me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before kissing my jaw, my throat, the hollow of my collarbones, she peppered kisses across my chest and down my abdomen. Sopping at my wound she let her fingers trace along the clear line it made and kissed it carefully.

My hands went to her shoulders as I pulled her back up to eye level. "I feel better just by being here with you." She smiled and blushed at my words before kissing me and pushing me down onto the bed.

I was the luckiest guy with the oddest life out there. But I love it that way.


	9. Those Marks Don't Matter

**Now that I've settled into college and I know my study time, I'll be able to update more often on both stories! But my Bleach fic will probably get more attention because, as you know, that one is my first priority. I just want this to be a bit ahead befire my ideas really start to take off for that fic.**

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun. **

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

I set the tray of sweets and tea in front of Yuuko on the small table in the back. "We're going to a beach house? Let me guess...it won't just be us." I deadpanned as Yuuko gave me a coy look. I sat and her hand found my thigh under the table. "We get more than enough alone time my sweet Watanuki." She mumbled. The girls were nearby playing a game I didn't know the name of.

I huffed. "Yeah hardly. Since I got beaten up." It had been three days since the episode of Keiki's soul stealing night. My bruises had only faded a little. And I did indeed have some cracked bones. Two of the ribs on my left were fractured, my wrist bone had a crack in it, my back was fine, but my shoulder was still stiff and hard to move.

"Because you don't need to be in worse shape." She reminded me, taking her hand back and picking up her tea. I whined. Yuuko would normally sleep practically on top of me, but now she barely touched me because she was afraid I'd get hurt. "Yuuko I'm fine. I've had worse than some bruises." She looked at me oddly, set down her cup, reached over and prodded my ribs. I hissed in pain and jerked away. She raised a brow. "Yes, I'm sure."

I rolled my eyes. "So I'm little worse for wear. So what?" She glared at me. "This seems to keep coming up." Not this again. "How many times do I have to tell you that other people are worried about you. Just because you don't care about your well being doesn't mean I don't." She sipped her tea, brow furrowed. She was upset with me.

"Sorry." I muttered. She was right. I was entirely to selfish when it came to that matter. But I always thought everyone was. Yuuko waved it off. "We're leaving this afternoon." She slid her eyes to meet mine. "Keiki and Domeki will look after you so you can swim." It was sweet that she'd thought it all out. That was why she invited them. "Did you invite Himawari?" I asked softly. There was a pause before she huffed. "Yes." She drawled and hissed on the S.

The smile that spread over my face was impossible to hold back. "Yuuko, you've got to get over this jealousy thing you have going on with her." She ignored me. "You really think I'd leave you for her?" I had to know the answer to that. Yuuko sighed and finally looked at me. "I know you wouldn't. It her I don't trust." She finally admited. "Yuuko,...not only do you hardly know her, she's a girl. A teenage girl." I took her hand and smiled at her, she returned it. "You're a woman. I don't need teenage girl drama." I finished. She nodded and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"We should go and get packed." She squeezed my hand before letting it go and shooing me away. "Go now! We'll be leaving soon." I stood and went to pack a small bag for the weekend.

* * *

"Here we are!" Mokona shouted as he jumped back into Yuuko's arms. She wore a sun hat with a cute button up grey tank top that ended a bit above her belly. And a pair of small pink shorts. She complained it was to hot for more clothing. "Yes indeed." Yuuko turned back to me. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry something?"

I waved her comment off. "I got it Yuuko, for the fifteenth time." I chuckled. "I can handle a few bags." I was carrying three of her bags and two of mine. The only thing that bothered me was that she was so worried. She returned to my side and looped her free arm around my right and kissed my temple. "My brave Watanuki. So strong too." She gushed as she gave my bicep a small squeeze. I smiled with a stiff sense of pride as I flexed the muscles in my arm. She laughed and swooned, Mokona sighed and hopped off to see the others I assumed. "So manly." Yuuko continued to fuel my ego.

"Give it a rest!" Keiki shouted. His own bag slung over his shoulder. He had a small bandage to cover the bruise on the side of his face I gave him on accident. "Don't rub your sweet relationship in our faces!" He poked his tongue out at us. It made Yuuko grin and gush over my strength even more. I rolled my eyes in amusement as she occasionally shot looks at Himawari, who didn't seem to notice.

I felt bad about hurting Keiki, even if it was on accident. I didn't mean to encourage Yuuko at all. "I can carry that bag for you Keiki." turned and opened my hand that already had a small bag in it. He gave me an uneasy look, glancing at Yuuko. "I dunno if that's a good idea guy." Yukko tugged on my arm gently. "No Watanuki. You're still hurt." She glared up at me. I shrugged, wincing as a twinge caught my shoulder. "See?" She tried to pull me forward but I shook my head and turned back to the blonde. "I owe you." I stated simply and took his bag anyways. He gave Yuuko an apologetic look.

"We're going to talk about this later." She hissed into my ear.

* * *

I set all the bags down and looked around. It was nice. Plenty of sunlight. "Sweet digs!" Keiki shouted as he pulled open a set of curtains to reveal the ocean. "Sweet!" He cried again. "I am so swimming!" He pumped a fist in the air. I smiled and Yuuko, Himawari, and Domeki chuckled. "I'm gonna check out my room." He grabbed his bag and headed upstairs.

I took Yuuko's bags and my own up to a room. It wasn't very big. and Neither was the bed. I looked back at her. "You want me to sleep on the floor? You're probably tired of sharing a bed huh?" I hoped I was wrong. She smiled and closed the space between us, her arms slipping around my shoulders. "It's the other way around." She whispered. "I'm tired of sleeping alone. I like the warmth." She turned my head and kissed me. I grinned. "Oh yeah?" She giggled and kissed me again. "Mm yeah."

Her eyes slid to the curtains and I looked around. "Let's check out the view." I stepped away from her and set the bags back down before sliding the curtains open and opening the doors. "Oh! Watanuki!" Yuuko sighed blissfully. She passed me and leaned against the metal rail. I watched her carefully a step back. "It's so beautiful." She breathed. I nodded. "Yeah." She glanced at me over her shoulder. "Are you even looking at the view Watanuki?" There was a clever grin on her face.

I smiled and closed the space between us. "What other view could I possibly need but you?" It sounded better in my head.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me closer by the front of my shirt. "You're a killer with words." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she leaned onto the rail. My hands found her hips as I was careful not to lean to far.

"...They're doing it again!" I heard Keiki shout. Yuuko and I looked over to see him glaring at us from the balcony beside ours. "Give it a rest." Domeki's dull voice called from in the house somewhere.

I laughed and let my head rest on Yuuko's shoulder. "Someone's jealous." I teased the blonde. Yuuko caught onto my joke and her fingers slipped into my hair. "Of course he's jealous Watanuki." I could feel the grin on her lips as she kissed the space behind my ear.

Keiki rolled his eyes. "You guys suck." He mumbled and disappeared back inside.

I lifted my head from Yuuko's shoulder. "You hungry?" She nodded. "Come on. I'll get started on dinner." I took her hand and led her out of the room. "I'm starting dinner now!" I called.

"I want fish!" Keiki shouted.

"Yeah me too." Domeki's dull voice drifted out of a door down the hall.

"Salamon sounds good if we have it." Himawari's soft voice came from downstairs. "Hey we have visitors." She looked up as Yuuko and I descended the steps.

"Yeah?" I wonder who would be visiting here? Had there been a mix up maybe?

The door opened and two people stepped inside. "What's up buttercup?" Dirk grinned up at Yuuko and I. "Ichigo, hurry up with the bags!" He shouted. "Shuddup!" A shout came from outside. Dirk glared before turning and marching past us.

He was in a short sleeved green shirt and a pair of grey shorts. He stomped up the stairs like a child would when they're upset. Ichigo stepped inside. "Sorry about his attitude. He gets like this during the summer. He always was a winter type of person." He explained.

"Make it snow Ichigo!" Dirk called. His worker rolled his eyes. "I can't control the weather! I'm not Storm from X-Men and I have no supernatural mutant gifts! Just go for a swim before we eat!" He shouted back as he walked by Yuuko and I and up the stairs. I shook my head as I heard Dirk let out a loud whine.

"To wierd." I mumbled.

* * *

"Oh, guy you are the best cook!" Keiki complimented as he started to re-fill his plate for the third time with what little left overs were available.

I shrugged. "Thanks. I just think I'm average though."

"Stop shortening yourself. We've been over this." Yuuko sipped her glass of wine. I nodded. She hated it when I acted below average. Or when I didn't care for my own safety. We still had to talk later too. I sighed.

Dirk finished his plate. "Very tasty. I couldn't eat another bite." He laughed and stretched. "Now I'm sleepy though." He scratched his snowy white hair.

Ichigo nodded and finished his plate as well before taking a drink of his water. "Compliments to the chef!" He grinned.

"Thanks." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. It was nice they thought I had a real talent for cooking. Which I do.

Like my dad.

The others went about their own business, I watched Yuuko take Mokona onto the deck. I'd join her after I finished the dishes. Life was complicated but so enjoyable at the same time.

The fact I didn't seem to care about myself was one of the problems in my life. I'd have to work on it...but that didn't mean I was against throwing myself in the way of someone I could save. It wasn't in me, just like Keiki and Domeki, to turn my back to others that needed me.

"I do love a nice drink after dinner." Yuuko sighed as she sipped another glass of wine. Mokona drank from his own glass. "Yep." He sighed happily.

I brought them out a snack, hoping it'd make Yukko take it easy on me. "At least pace yourselves, please." I set the tray down on the table Mokona was seated on.

"I know what you're doing." Yuuko eyed me with a hidden emotion behind her wine red eyes. "I've been around far to long not to know. It won't work either." She left the treat standing. I made that blue one especially for her. Mokona dug into the more plain one and ignored us.

"Yuuko," I tried.

"No. This throwing yourself out there idea has got to stop."

"It's not an idea Yuuko. It's part of who I am."

"I understand that Watanuki, but you aren't a super hero. As strong as you are you're still only human."

"I'm part of why Keiki is hurt. I'm all of why he and Domeki get into so much trouble." I crouched beside her chair trying to make her understand why I always did more than I had to. "If I didn't pay them back somehow I'd just be a gutless jerk."

She took my face between her hands and kissed my forehead. "Watanuki,...I understand. Trust me I do. But just because you feel you have to pay them back doesn't mean you have to do it right away." ...She made a good point on that note. "Promise me you'll at least wait until you're healed from now on to pay anyone back."

I made a face. It made sense, and would cause me less pain. I could pay them back...but not while I was hurt. And in this line of business I'd clearly be hurt a lot. "Deal." I smiled.

"We have to seal it of course." She smirked. I returned it and sat up a little to kiss her for a few long seconds. I pulled back. "Eat your snack before it melts." I nodded to the treat that was already starting to liquidize intsead its dish. She gave a soft 'oh' and took it quickly.

* * *

The bed was small. But I was used to laying with Yuuko on a small surface. Afterall her 'couch' wasn't exactly big, and we'd taken more than a few naps there together.

I was on my back, Yuuko almost on top of me with her arm covering most of my bruise. It was to hot to sleep without any air circulation, so the curtains were open as well as the door.

The smell of salt stung my nose pleasantly. It curled into the room and mixed with the scent of flowers and sake. It made me hungry. I looked down at the sleeping beauty tucked against me, my arm wrapped securely around her shoulders.

She told me she missed sleeping with someone. So she'd been with someone before.

The familiar burn of jealousy unfurled in my chest. I wouldn't ask about it, nor would I think about it. She was here now with me. But I was curious if _she _ever thought about it. I shook my head. Again, it didn't matter.

Just then she sighed, her head turned as she nuzzled my chest. Her eyes blinked open and looked up at me. A silly smile spread across her face. "Mmm why are you still up?" She asked with a sleep coated voice.

"Thinking." I muttered.

"About what?"

"You. Who you slept with before." The words left my mouth before I even went into deeper thought. She seemed surprised.

She smiled again. "Watanuki, you're the only one I think about. I can promise you that. My past is just that. So let's leave it there." Her fingers brushed against my cheek. I offered a small smile. The burning jealousy left. "Get some sleep. You'll need it." She pressed a small kiss to my chest before resting her head there.

Feeling a lot lighter I nuzzled her hair, I heard a soft sigh escape her lips.

Sleep came easy then.

* * *

Dirk and Yuuko sat in chair under umbrellas for shade on the beach. Keiki, Domeki, Himawari, and Ichigo were out playing in the water with Mokona, who was floating on a small swimming tube with a drink.

"Here you go." I offered a tray of fruit drinks to Dirk and his sister. It was odd, we were still being ourselves, but Dirk and I were trying to make the best possible impressions on each other. All for Yuuko's sake.

"Thanks kid." Dirk grinned and took his drink. "Mm I love the drink as well as the song!" He grinned as he sipped his Pina Colada. I rolled my eyes and smiled as Yuuko took hers. "Thank you Watanuki." She shot a glare at her younger brother, who shrugged.

I slipped between their chairs and sat beside Yuuko's chair at her legs. "Watanuki?" I looked back at her. "Why don't you go swimming?" I would...but something told me she'd be upset or sad if she saw the still large bruises on my torso.

Shrugging, I looked back out to the water and my friends. "I don't really feel like it." A huge lie. I wanted to go out and have fun with my small group of friends. I would have loved nothing more. But even I was in no hurry to see the ugly marks I'd received.

"Watanuki." Her voice had a hint of finality. "You don't have to lie to me." She really did know everything. "Keiki! Domeki!" She called for the two and they turned to her instantly. "Watanuki would like to join you, help him please?" They nodded and Keiki jogged to the edge of the water.

"Let's go guy!" He grinned.

I sighed and stood. I was ready to go in with my shirt on like Domeki but once again Yuuko stopped me. "You can take your shirt off you know. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I turned to look at her. She sat forward with her hand out, ready to take the article of clothing.

Sighing, I slipped the object off and wince as my shoulder muscles jumped and tried to force my arm back down to my side. I handed her the shirt and she set it across her lap. "Damn." Dirk choked on his drink. "What the hell happened to you?" He stared. Yuuko smacked his arm. "Leave him alone." She hissed and he sunk into his chair.

I smiled my thanks and followed Keiki into the water. It was the first time I'd been able to swim in a long time, I'd forgotten how fun it was.

"Yuuko!" I called to her, raising my undamaged arm. "Come on, the water's great!" I laughed. She shook her head. I looked at Keiki, who grinned. "Oh yeah." He followed me to the edge of the water and I ran over to Yuuko, who long since finished her drink.

"Watanuki, don't you dare!" She warned, curling back into the chair. Dirk watched with amusement, still sipping his drink. She let out an uncharacteristic squeal as I lifted her into my arms, ignoring the burn in my chest, back, and shoulder. I wanted to enjoy this moment with her. "In we go!" I snickered as I followed Keiki back into the water.

"Watanuki, put me down!" She screamed, hands clinging to my shoulders and her feet curling away from the rising water level as I waded in deeper. Her hips jerked up as the water reached my waist.

"Put you down you say?" I smirked. She glared at me. "You wouldn't dare." I raised a brow and released her. She released me in her shock and splashed into the water. There were shouts of surprise and howls of laughter. I sunk down to my chest in the water and waded back a few feet as Yuuko emerged from the water.

She reminded me of a water nymph. The way she seemed to ease out of the water until she could breathe from her nose. She glared at me, the rest of her body still submerged. I smiled. "Hey." I wiggled my fingers and snickered.

Something squeezed my ankle and I was pulled under the water. I was glad Domeki and Keiki were nearby or I'd have had a panic attack.

I held my breath, my eyes closed tight. I felt fingers curl around my wrists then slide up my arms and finally slide across my cheeks and curl around the back of my neck. Lips pressed onto my nose, then my cheeks before landing on my lips. I wrapped my own arms around her waist. Sand slid across my back as we hit the shallow bottom.

"They're...at it...water!" I could barely hear Keiki's broken rippled shout feet away. The burn in my lungs became stronger. But I still didn't want this moment to end.

"Get...don't need...drown!" I think that was Dirk or Ichigo. I wasn't sure. I didn't really care.

Suddenly there were hands, obviously a males, grabbing my shoulders, Yuuko was pulled away from me and I was hauled up.

"Are you _trying _to kill my sister?" Dirk's sarcastic tone rang through my ears. I sputtered and wiped the water from my face, grinning.

"Nah, but kissing her is amazing." I spied her a few ways behind her twin with Keiki and Ichigo at her side. She smiled, bit her lip and winked. I grinned wider, canines flashing.

"I bet." He gave me an annoyed bland stare through half lidded eyes. "Watch yourself kid." he warned. I nodded, knowing full well what he meant. He didn't have to worry, I think by now it was clear I had no intention of hurting his sister.

When he stepped back I guess she'd already been on her way over because she was in front of me in an instant, throwing her arms around my shoulders and almost making us fall back into the water. "My sweet Watanuki." She gushed, nuzzling my cheek before smothering my face with soft kisses.

"...I need a girlfriend." I heard Keiki whine nearby.

I smiled into the kiss I was sharing with my girlfriend.

I liked that word. I liked using it for the woman in my arms.

It felt right...yunno?

* * *

School was back in session. I'd miss spending summer nights and days at Yuuko's everyday of the week. But now I was back to doing homework and all that so i had to spend a lot more night in my apartment instead of with her.

We always slept in the same bed, but we had yet to do that. And I wanted us to wait. We'd been together for about two months now. I was happy that my body was finally healed. When we did sleep together I didn't have to worry about her worrying she'd hurt me.

"What are you drawin guy?" Keiki set his own drawing down and tried to see what Domeki was drawing.

Domeki shrugged. "A tree I guess." He looked at his paper funny. I looked over at Keiki's paper. He was drawing Zashiki Warashi. So who did Ame Warashi like? Domeki maybe.

Himawari smiled at me. "What are you drawing Watanuki?" She asked nicely. I smiled back and turned my board to show her a picture of Yuuko drinking tea on the paper. She giggled. "Of course that's what you're drawing." I blushed in embarrassment and went back to finishing it. "It's really sweet how you two are together. Yuuko doesn't seem the type, but the way she acts with you...it's really cute." She laughed at my hardened blush.

My wrist got a cramp so I set my pencil down and looked around. Keiki was drawing a picture of his brother and his mom beside the sprite. Domeki was facing me so I couldn't tell what he was drawing. I looked around at the other people drawing. A girl with grey/black hair was frowning at the girls beside her. My eyes slid to the right and I spotted a boy glaring at her. He looked a lot like her, his hair was neat and a lighter shade of grey.

"I wonder what that's about." I mumbled to myself, shrugging I shook it off as a sibling or friend thing. I picked up the picture of Yuuko and put the finishing touches on it. Something gold caught my eye and I looked up to see Keiki staring at the picture. "God,...you are a sucker. She's got you whipped huh?" He grinned.

"No." The blonde and I looked over at Domeki. "I believe you have to get it to be whipped by it." he stated with his stoic voice and straight face. There was a pause before Keiki fell back, holding his sides with laughter. I glared at Domeki. "At least I have the option _of _getting it." He gave a small smirk before going back to his drawing. My first instinct had been to say, 'fuck you.' but i resisted due to my better half.

Yuuko is gonna love it. I was sure of it. I finished the shading of her hair and raised my hand to signal the teacher.

* * *

I had the drawing carefully tucked under my arm in a plastic wrapping. Domeki had to run home quickly. Something about extra training for something. Probably archery.

Himawari was walking on my right and Keiki on my left. "You think Yuuko will like the drawing?" I asked in general. Himawari giggled.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Yeah guy, she seems to love everything else you give her and do for her."

I nodded. I really hoped she liked it. I put all my extra effort into it. All my skill and knowledge of the art of using my hands for craft. it was all on a stretch of large paper in the shape of a grey Yuuko drinking tea.

Something tickled my back. It felt like fur. Uh oh. I laughed as it spun around my torso again and again. It finally poked its head out of my collar and I smiled at it. "You shouldn't have followed me you know." I couldn't stay mad at the cute little pipe fox. Not only was it a gift from Yuuko...I just couldn't stay mad at animals. I nuzzled its furry little face against my cheek.

"You're a sucker for the cute things in life guy, ain't that right boss lady?" Keiki grinned at Himawari who nodded her agreement. "Sure is. Yuuko's changed you a lot."

I blinked. "Really?"

The blonde nodded. "You used to be a lot more formal, afraid to show a lot of emotion. Now you're more friendly and inviting." I'd have to ask my girlfriend about that. I blushed and grinned, scratching at my scalp as I used the term girlfriend again.

"Hey guy...look." The blonde nudged my shoulder and pointed when I looked at him. "it's those girls from before." He mumbled.

And that boy was following a short ways back. He was short. A grade below ours maybe. "Guy," Keiki breathed in wonder. "You see it right?" He whispered. I nodded.

On the boys back were a pair of small snowy wings.

"That's funny." Keiki tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"No...it's odd." I responded.

"What is?" Himawari asked curiously. I looked over at her. "That boy has a small pair of wings on his back. I know you can't see them but they're there." I explained. She looked at the boy curiously.

"Sure are." Keiki sighed. "Another problem for us?" He turned to me. I shrugged, I'd have to tell Yuuko about this.

What she said went in these kinds of things after all.


	10. If Nobody Else Then I've Got Your Back

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun. **

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

"Let's go. I have to get to the shop. I'm working overtime today." I sighed.

"Hey guy look." Keiki walked over to the area they'd been walking through. He plucked something off the ground. I moved closer to see. "A feather?" My brow furrowed. I took it from him and rubbed the pad of my thumb over it.

"Guess we'll have to get involved on some level. But we'll wait and see what Yuuko says first." The blonde nodded at my words.

"This is where boss lady and I get off. Have fun at work!" Keiki grinned as he turned and headed down a side street with Himawari, who waved her goodbye.

I sighed and turned the opposite way.

* * *

The little fox squeaked in delight as we entered the shop. It nuzzled my cheek. "Shh." I hushed it and slid it carefully into my back pocket.

I slid off my shoes and took a step. "Watanuki." I jumped in surprise and whipped around to see Yuuko standing there with Mokona on her shoulder. She was in a cute flattering orange top with black lace trim that showed off her belly and a pair of small red shorts, her feet were bare. She smirked.

"I uh…hey Yuuko." I waved lamely. I stepped forward and her arms slid around my shoulders. "Watanuki let me see what's in your pocket." She spoke quietly and sweetly.

"Ohhh, did you steal something!" Mokona chuckled.

"I didn't steal anything!" I glared at him. "He just followed me. I didn't know he was there till I got to school." I looked back at Yuuko. "I didn't mean to bring him with me honest." I fished the small fox out of my pocket and held it up for her to see. She gave me an amused look as the fox slid gently around her throat and stared at me. "No silly. Your other pocket." She stepped back, hands staying on my shoulders.

I blinked in surprise before I pulled the small white feather from the other back pocket. "You mean this?" I asked curiously. Her eyes flashed in surprise before she became calm. She held a hand out in front of her with her fingers spread. I stared in confusion, before the feather became a live fire in my hands. I shouted in shock and fell back. "Dammit!" I hissed. That was gunna smart in the morning.

"I'm sorry Watanuki." She helped me up. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "You're sure?" I nodded again.

"Next time just warn me. What was the deal with that anyways? It was just a feather." I shrugged.

She shook her head. "No. It came from someone didn't it?" I nodded. "Someone at school?" I nodded again. "Do you know them?" I shook my head.

"No. He looked a little younger than me. But he looked upset too. Keiki picked it up before he and Himawari headed for their street." I explained.

She hummed thoughtfully, tugging me into the house. "Watch your back Watanuki. The last thing we need is you becoming dinner." She warned. I gave her an odd look before I realized I dropped the drawing.

I gently pulled my arm free, Yuuko called to me curiously. "I have something for you." I picked up the drawing and examined it carefully. I sighed in relief when I realized it was fine. I turned back to her; she stood in the doorway watching me. "Go sit down. I want it to be a real surprise." I grinned. She raised a brow but did as I requested.

"I drew this in art class today." I held it with the picture facing me as I walked up to her, Mokona now in her lap as she sat and watched me. "I hope you like it. Although I'm not all that great at art." I frowned when I wondered what I'd do with it if she hated it.

_'She loves everything from you.'_ Himawari's voice rang through my head. I certainly hope she's right.

Yuuko smiled sweetly. "Let's have a look." She leaned forward a bit in anticipation. I stopped in front of her and after a short pause, turned the picture so she could see. I heard her breath escape her lungs. "Oh," she sighed. "Watanuki." She took the picture gently and carefully. I watch with a pleased smile as she looks at every part of the drawing.

Finally after what felt like hours, she looked up at me. "It's beautiful, thank you." There was a pale blush on her cheeks. "Do I really look this attractive?" She turned her eyes back to the art. I took the empty space beside her. It was good now that I was looking at it differently.

"Nah." She looked at me quickly, hurt in her eyes. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "There's nothing more beautiful than this you." I covered, of course it was true. She blushed and turned her eyes away shyly. "Or maybe this you, the shy one is always cute." I nuzzled her cheek. She giggled. "Watanuki, stop it." She pressed a hand to my chest and I gave a halfhearted shrug before sitting back.

"Yuuko," she looked at me, fingers playing across the thin sheet of plastic. "What are we doing?" I smiled. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I loved being here, I loved being with Yuuko…I loved her.

I love her.

I blinked as she gave me the hurt look again. "No, I just mean…where are we going with it?" It felt like we were stuck in the mud in a way. She smiled and let one hand leave the drawing to take mine; her right hand squeezed my left.

"You silly thing…we're trying, and of course sometimes we'll fail." She stared at me. "But if you help me then I'll help you. And we'll get back up and keep trying."

I chuckled. "So in other words you don't know where we're going." I rationalized. She leaned into me, head lolling onto my shoulder.

"No. But I hope it's somewhere wonderful."

I let my head rest against hers. "Me too."

* * *

Keiki and Domeki ate quietly. I wondered, as I took my own food, if I could sneak off ground and go out to lunch with Yuuko sometimes. Probably not.

"Did Yuuko say anything about the feather?" Keiki asked around a mouthful of food. I nodded.

"To be careful and watch our backs." I answered.

Domeki looked between us, severely confused. "What'd I miss?" Keiki and I clued him in and right when we finished explaining…who else would appear besides the topic of conversation.

He glared down at me. "…Move." He snarled.

I glared back. "There's no need to be rude ya brat." I slid aside though and let him pass, deciding to listen to my woman's words of advice. The boy sneered at me and Domeki placed a hand on Keiki's shoulder to keep him seated.

"Jackass." The blonde hissed once the boy was gone. He turned his eyes to mine. "You saw right?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah…the wings are bigger." I mumbled, a ball of nerves forming in my belly.

* * *

I closed the door to the shop. "Hey, anybody home?" I called. Maru and Moro greeted me happily in their summer wear.

"Welcome home Watanuki!" They sang together with wide grins. It felt warming, to actually have a place called home where people were waiting for me.

"Hey girls. Is Yuuko here?"

They shook their heads.

"Nope! Mistress has gone out for the day." Maru sang, raising a hand.

"Out for the day! Out with Mokona!" Moro finished, raising her hand as well.

I frowned. Why did she have to be out on today of all days? I really wanted to ask her to go to the festival with me. I wanted the perfect moment for us so I could tell her how I felt.

"The mistress sends her regrets!" They sang together, clasping their hands to one another.

"She was looking forward to spending time with her Watanuki today!" Maru giggled.

"With her Watanuki at the festival!" Moro returned.

"Something special!"

"Something special!" They shouted together and began dancing.

I raised a brow. The hell were they talkin about? "Well what about you two?" They stopped mid stride and stared at me. "Can't you go to the festival?"

They shook their heads. "We aren't able to leave the shop." They mumbled, suddenly so serious they reminded me of Domeki.

"Okay, but why not? Does Yuuko not let you?" It didn't sound like something she'd do…unless she was worried.

They shook their heads. "Maru and Moro can never step outside the boundaries." They sounded so sad. "Maru and Moro have no souls." Why did that mean they couldn't leave though? "The shop is on another plane of existence. Those without souls cannot cross. Like Maru and Moro's counter parts." They explained.

I blinked. An image of the two small boys that reminded me so much of these two flashed behind my eyes. "Aiko and Aito?" They nodded.

"Our bodies cannot endure your world." They finished.

The sadness and the stoic expression on their faces made my heart tighten. "I see." It didn't seem right to say sorry. They seemed to have a lot of fun, and there was nothing really great about my world either. Because I'd met Yuuko in this one.

"If Yuuko stops by tell her I'm at the festival will you?" They smiled and nodded.

"Mistress will be happy to know her lover is happy!" They giggled.

Lover. "We aren't." I deadpanned. But they just giggled and ignored me. I sighed and went to Yuuko's room to change into my outfit.

* * *

"It's weird they don't have souls, but they're still themselves and very much 'alive' so I suppose it really doesn't matter." I sighed, shrugging with a half grin on my face. "Man, I wonder where Yuuko is."

I wasn't one for super formal wear. It was just a festival. A public thing. So I just wore a nice new shirt with, of course, a five on the back in a pale blue shade to contrast the black of the shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans.

I thought of kimonos as female ware, of course it wasn't true, but the fact that it looked like a dress didn't appeal to me personally.

"Watanuki!" I looked up to see Himawari. She looked cute in her pink flower kimono. "Glad you could make it." She smiled up at me as I moved closer.

"Hey Watanuki." Domeki's dull voice spoke to my left and I turned to see him and Keiki. "Where's Yuuko?"

"She's out with Mokona, probably buying something alcoholic if I know her." I rolled my eyes at the thought. She had slowed down a lot, but drinking was still a favorite past time for her.

Domeki nodded. He was dressed in formal red kimono and Keiki being himself simply wore the kimono like orange shirt with his black claw beads slung around his neck and his work out black pants.

"It's weird being out of school and not seeing you two attached at the hip." The blonde snickered. I glowered at him; it wasn't that bad…was it?

Oh well, I didn't give a damn. I was more than happy with Yuuko. Which was why I was a little sad she wasn't here with me now.

"Let's just enjoy the festival okay?" I stepped by them and led the way in.

It was nice to be able to enjoy something as simple as this with my friends. Of course that was also thanks to Keiki and Domeki.

The first ten minutes was spent getting snacks. Then I challenged Domeki to a shooting game. He won and got a stuffed dragon. Keiki asked to play Himawari in a ring toss. She won and got a little toy panda. They had a basketball toss and I told Keiki I could beat him in that, I won that one and I got a large stuffed black bear.

"I bet Yuuko will love that." Domeki teased with a small grin. I blew a raspberry at him.

"This is for the girls, not Yuuko." I felt an urge to get them something after they told me they couldn't leave the shop. It was large enough they could share.

Himawari and I got some goldfish after that and I decided to play a solo game to win Yuuko something. I got a little lion from another shooting game. I didn't get a high score but the lion was nice enough.

"Hey look," Keiki pointed when we were almost half through the festival activities. We'd already been there for almost an hour. I turned to see what he was talking about. "That boy is here. He looks mad…as usual." He huffed.

I watched the situation play out. The boy was telling some guy to apologize. The girl that he resembled was pulling on his sleeve asking him to leave it alone. But the boy kept telling the guy to say sorry again. When the guy didn't…

"Holy shit!" Keiki choked out.

The boy had jumped at the older guy and landed several punches on his face, knocking him down. And when the guy was prone on the floor the boy kicked him in the face. There was a nasty crunch and it was clear the guy's nose was broken.

"Stop it!" The girl cried and finally pulled him away, rushing off and out of the festival.

I turned to Domeki. "Let's follow them." He nodded. "Keiki, Himawari, stay here." I ordered and shoved the bear and the lion into Keiki's arms and handed the fish to Himawari. Domeki followed me out of the festival.

* * *

"This kid seems like really bad news Watanuki." Domeki mumbled as we slowed to a walk outside the festivities going on below.

I nodded my agreement. "I know, but the wings on his back keep getting bigger. He isn't a spirit but he could be possessed." I explained. I had no idea what I'd do about it, but I had to do something. If I could indeed _do_ anything.

I looked around the small park area. "I know I saw him come this way." I mumbled to myself. Domeki nudged me and nodded to my left. I turned and saw the boy walk out from the shadows. Where was the girl? I stepped back a half step. The wings on his back were more than visible now just by staring at him forward.

"You, you were glaring at me." He grumbled brow furrowed in an angry frown. I shook my head. This kid was nuts.

"What are you talking about? No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. I saw you…just admit it." His frown deepened. I shook my head again.

"I'm sorry if that's how it seemed but I really wasn't glaring at you." I shrugged. What was this kids' function? Something had to be wrong; he was talking about complete nonsense.

"Yes you were, just apologize." He snarled.

I returned his glare with one of my own. "Then you apologize for glaring at me." I snapped.

"Shut up! Just apologize!"

Domeki placed a hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't owe you one." He pulled me back another step. "You're the one being rude."

There was a click. I looked down to see him holding a box cutter. I couldn't help the small chuckle that passed my lips. "A box cutter…really? You should buy your murder weapons at a better store than a corner shop."

He let out an angry cry. "Just apologize!" He was clumsy. I caught his wrist easily in my hand, but not before he gave me a small cut on my forearm. Domeki grabbed for him and he pulled back quickly. My hand slipped from his wrist and the blade dug into my little and ring fingers.

"Shit…," I hissed in pain as the blood immediately bubbled to the surface. "Why do I always seem to be the one getting hurt?" I mumbled. I looked up. Domeki had gotten the blade away from the boy, his hand was bleeding as he held the boys shoulder securely.

"You alright?" He turned to me. I nodded. "Looks like we both got hurt this time." He huffed. I chuckled.

"It looks that way doesn't it?" I turned to the boy who let out a funny screeching sound before passing out. There was an awkward sound…like the cracking of bones almost.

First I saw little tentacle like things wiggle out of his back. Then the wings bulled free of his body and something round was attached to it.

"What is that?" I whispered to myself. I knew Domeki couldn't see it. It was one of those moments where Keiki would have come in handy so he could share my temporary grief. But I was glad someone was with me. I'd probably be in trouble if he wasn't around.

"Make sure he's alright." Not wanting to shout. Domeki nodded and I shot to the right as the thing dived at me.

This is one of those times when I wish I'd have listened to Yuuko. I thought as I dodged to the side. "It's fast. I guess it makes sense, I'm not exactly a pro at Arial combat." I chuckled. It swooped down on me again and I remembered a dive of Keiki's.

I jumped and curled into a ball, rolling on my side as it missed me, I jumped into a kneeling position with one foot on the ground in front of me and my knee to the side. "Thank you Keiki." I grinned.

My grin fell when it dived at me again. I set myself for the attack, if it was indeed intending to simply do so. Something slithered down my arm and up my sleeve. It tickled…like fur. I opened my eyes as the pipe fox curled and coiled and burst into a bright light. I grunted and covered my eyes.

I opened them a moment later. The small little fox had turned into large kitsune, red symbols on his pale golden fur gleaming and his white tails and ruffles of fur spinning in the wind. He looked at me and gave a soft mewling sound of affection before turning back to the enemy.

He opened his maw wide and between the moment I blinked and opened my eyes again he spat, or to me it looked as if he had. He spat golden fire onto the attacker.

"…Wow." I stared in awe.

The Kitsune jumped on the fallen beast and tore it apart. For something that acted so gentle with people the reality of its viciousness shocked me a bit.

"Watanuki, are you ever going to listen to my warnings?" I turned to see Yuuko. She had an umbrella in her hands and wore an indigo kimono with a golden and red sash. Her hair was tied up besides three long locks of ink black hair.

"Yuuko!" I felt the wide goofy smile slide over my face before I even fully realized it. I jumped up and ran to her. She smiled and looped an arm around my shoulders as I slung my own around her waist and nuzzled her throat.

"I warned you didn't I? To watch your back." Her fingers slid through my still growing hair and traced lines across my scalp. I nodded and squeezed her waist only a little tighter, I heard her chuckle into my ear. It was like honey and wine.

"Yuuko, what was that thing?" I looked up at her curiously.

"A fallen angel. It was planning on making you its next meal." She spoke quietly.

Shoulda freakin known! "What do they do exactly?" I turned my blue eyes to the unconscious boy who was held up by Domeki still.

"They free their victims from all self-restraint. Making them into exactly who they wish to be. These creatures don't pick just anyone. They consume those who wish to change but lack the courage to do so." She explained.

"So this boy…he wanted to be that person." I blinked. What a strange desire. To be a person so rude and to force things from people.

The boy jerked awake and stared with wide blank eyes. I watched him carefully. "Domeki," he nodded and shook the boy gently. He kept that same blank expression.

"Yuuko," I turned to the woman in my arms. She shook her head.

"His soul…it's unstable and his mind has retreated back inside. Who knows how long he'll be like this. I imagine his older sister will be more than willing to care for him." She lowered her head slightly.

So that girl was his sister.

But I ignored the rest of the world and focused simply on Yuuko. She had a far off look on her face. I wonder if she imagined this situation with Dirk and herself. I hugged her closer and she slid her hand down to my shoulder and clung tightly.

"Silly Yuuko…," I mumbled into her hair. "Quit worrying about things for once. I'll settle this." She nodded.

Silly…my silly Yuuko. But I loved her _so_ much.


	11. You're My Friend & Lover My Love

**Last update for a while. I'm getting some really good ideas for my Bleach fic. I'll update both regularly IF you can find my subtle hint of something good to come in this chapter. It's one small little line Yuuko says and something she does. If nobody can find it...this story won't be updated for at least a month.**

**Them's the rules!**

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun. **

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

I lay in comfortable silence with Yuuko on her bed. It was two weeks after the festival and still the word the girls had used for Yuuko and I kept ringing through my mind.

"What's wrong?" Yuuko's soft voice broke through the silence.

"Something the girls said to me."

She pressed a hand into my chest and leaned over me, staring into my blue eyes with her wine red irises. "And what was that?"

I smiled, my fingers tracing the small curve of her lower back. "They said something about your lover being happy." I couldn't remember the exact words.

She blushed. "Did they?"

"Are we lovers Yuuko?"

She blushed harder and lowered her upper torso onto mine, legs curling in. "I believe a couple has to _make love_ to be called lovers." She mumbled into my chest.

"Yuuko," I took her hands into my own and she looked up at me. "Don't feel like anything needs to be rushed. Okay?" I smiled and squeezed her hands gently. She nodded and sighed in relief.

Did the idea of being with me that way bother her?

* * *

"Yuuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we at the mall?"

"Shopping obviously." She looped her arm through mine. I noticed the glares being shot my way. I didn't care. "There's a gourmet section I want to see." She gushed.

"…We came here for food?" She giggled and nodded. I looked over at her, my eyes slid down. She was wearing a vest like shirt but with a high collar, it was pink with gold buttons and accentuated her bust generously. She looked at me I looked back a second later.

She smirked. "Why Watanuki, you pervert, I didn't think you of all people would stare. Especially in public!" She blushed pretended to act affronted. I grinned and pulled her closer with an arm around her waist.

"Of course in public. Anywhere really, you're just that gorgeous." I kissed her temple and she hummed her approval.

"Oh boy, get a room you two!" Mokona grunted from the bag slung over my other shoulder. Yuuko and I snickered.

"We will later." I teased. Yuuko giggled and let her head rest on my shoulder.

"It's cute when you act seductive. Or a man's version of seduction anyways."

"Hey, I'm pretty adept at it. Especially for a male."

She patted my chest affectionately. "Yes you are." She kissed my cheek and taking my hand, she led me the last few feet to the section she wanted.

She eyed food after food, practically drooling over each one. "Yuuko, I can cook these things." I muttered. She nodded and glanced over at me.

"I know you can. But I thought I'd give you a break."

"But Yuuko if you like what I make then why not just eat it? I could have made half these things for dinner and saved us the trip and extra money." I frowned. I felt like I was being cheated on or something.

She took a sample of a wine. "Watanuki, is it that serious? I'm giving you a break, you should be happy." She sipped the alcohol.

"…I slave over a stove several times a day for you and Mokona. And you come to mall for food. Sorry if I feel a little hurt." I grumbled, frowning.

Yuuko turned to me fully and stepped closer, she raised a hand and slipped it behind my head. She pressed her lips to mine. I blinked in surprise. We'd never shown much physical affection in public besides holding hands or kisses on the cheek.

Her tongue slid between my lips and curled around mine and I felt a swirl of sweet tasting liquid slip into my mouth and I swallowed. A happy and warm feeling burst into my belly and spread into my limbs like sunlight on a grey winter day, finally breaking the clouds.

I kissed back eagerly. We ignored the gasps of parents trying to cover their children's eyes and the catcalls of jealous men. She pulled back and gave me an easy grin. "Feel better?" I nodded dumbly.

"I understand though Watanuki." She tapped a finger against my lips. "You're jealous."

Mokona chuckled. "Watanuki's jealous. Poor guy."

I pushed Mokona down into the bag. He shouted in protest and stuck his head back out when I removed my hand. "You jerk." He grumbled.

"You are jealous. Like a wife is of a mistress." She motioned to the food and delicacies around us. "And this would be the mistresses' boudoir." She explained.

"It's not like that." I glowered. Even though that's exactly how it was.

"Yes it is. But you shouldn't be jealous my sweet Watanuki. I give you plenty of things." She set the glass down and turned her attention to me again. "Not only do I lavish you with my adoration and affections I give you all of my belongings to take care of, including the ingredients to cook my meals and the money to buy my sake."

I gave her a blank stare and paused for a second before responding with, "That last part isn't what I call giving."

"Of course it is. How could you work otherwise?" Well…that's true. But still. She tapped my lips again. "I'll give you a gift later."

I rolled my eyes in halfhearted annoyance.

"But it's expensive." I looked around to see two girls looking at the fish. "What if I make it wrong?" The one on the right had a soft timid voice.

"But doesn't it sound amazing. Flown in fresh from the Caribbean!" The other girl sounded happy and upbeat. "I'll take that one."

I blinked in surprise. "Whoa…identical twins? I've never seen any twins besides you and Dirk, Yuuko." They were cute too. The girls. There was nothing cute about Dirk.

Yuuko stopped and glared at me. I stopped short and blinked in surprise. "What's wrong?" I asked stupidly.

"Do you think they're cute Watanuki?" She asked in a threatening tone. I nodded. She huffed, crossed her arms and looked away.

I chuckled. "Not this again." She glanced back at me. Why was she always jealous? It was shockingly cute. I walked over to her, my arm slid around her shoulders. "Yuuko, they're cute. And not twenty minutes ago did I call you gorgeous. Just because I call girls cute doesn't mean I'm attracted to them."

She relaxed a little and nodded. "Right."

"And please don't tell me you want fish now. Could you please just choose something and keep it simple?" It wasn't like I was cooking it, but the idea counted either way. Something snapped down onto my head and I realized it was Mokona.

"Quit making it sound like I'm a ravenous monster who loves to eat."

"…Aren't you?"

"Thin ice Watanuki."

I chuckled and left it alone.

* * *

I was buying things for myself today. A few comics and some extra groceries to cook a nice meal for Yuuko and Mokona. And Dirk and Ichigo if they chose to come over.

Cooking was my favorite hobby; it was hard to see it as punishment or like forced labor.

I almost ran into someone on my way back to the shop. "Oh, I'm sorry." I rushed as I narrowly avoided them. I looked closer and found that it was one of the girls from the shop yesterday. One of those twins.

She smiled and waved it off politely. "Don't worry about it. I'm such a klutz sometimes." She turned and walked in a circle before crouching down.

"Miss, are you looking for something?"

"I dropped some change I needed. You wouldn't think a few quarters and dimes would be so hard to find." She chuckled. Something in her voice was saddening, like she'd lost hope in something a long time ago.

Her curling sandy brown hair shadowed her eyes. I felt a wave of sympathy.

"So you lost it around here?" I crouched beside her and she looked surprised, as if she thought I'd be gone by now.

"Yeah." She nodded. "You don't have to you know, but thank you. It's very kind of you."

I laughed softly as I glanced around. "No worries. The good karma may do me well."

She stood suddenly. "Yeah, but I'm sure we won't find it. I'm always loosing things." Something rang into my eardrums and I looked up. The sound hurt my ears…like those high-pitched squeaks the nurse plays in your ears to make sure they're working right.

She had lost hope. Something told me she'd lost it for more than just this situation.

I'd have to talk to Yuuko about this.

* * *

I slid open the door to the shop and the sound that greeted me was like the sound from the headset the nurse put over your head.

But this was a twang of metal.

Something metal was being struck with metal.

I walked in and slid the doors to the main room open. Yuuko was smoking from her pipe, watching Dirk strike a red hot weapon over and over with a small hammer. He paused when I opened the door, turning his eyes up to me.

"Hey Watanuki. You're late aren't you?" He grinned with a raised brow. I nodded, looking to his older sister.

"Sorry. I met one of those twins from yesterday." I regretted my use of words as soon as they left my mouth. Her face twisted from calm and happy to angry in seconds. "Not like that!" I covered quickly. "No, I was on my way here and I passed her. She dropped some change and I tried to help her find it."

Yuuko's face became calm again and she sucked some smoke from her pipe and blew it out in a coiling plume. "So you left Ichigo to make us dinner?"

"You make it sound like my skills are horrible." I looked to my left to see the snowy/blue haired teen with his hands behind his back. "Dinner is ready. I couldn't make anything amazing as I only found out I'd be on my own making the meal a little while ago."

Dirk removed his gloves and stood. "Finally! I'm freakin starving!" He left the room. I glanced at Yuuko, who had oddly enough, not moved an inch.

"Watanuki, bring our food in here." She ordered softly, something like poison in her wine coated voice. Was she still upset? I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

She ate her plain noodles quietly. "These are actually very good." She smiled. She was really pretty in that yellow dress.

I sat beside her, nodding my approval, it was nice not to have to cook for once. "You know…we never did find even one coin." I mumbled to myself.

"I don't find that very shocking." Yuuko's soft voice called my attention to her. I turned with questioning eyes.

"Because it was dark?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No. Your chances were slim from the start but…she completely took any possible chance you had of finding even a coin."

I blinked. She blinked a moment later. "What do you mean?" After a pause.

"Humans are bound by so many different things. Time, death, even your body. Those things and more create chains, and are hardly ever able to be broken."

"Sounds unfair."

"When is life ever fair Watanuki?" She smirked. "However; there is one chain humans can control. Though not singularly at times, but it is a power. No matter how low it may seem."

She was doing that confusing thing again. My brow furrowed and she pressed a finger there and smoothed it. "Your face will stick that way my sweet Watanuki. And you're far too handsome to ruin that face with a scowl."

I chuckled and took her hand in my own.

* * *

"Chains?" Keiki sounded confused. We were sitting having lunch at a small fast food place. I hummed my answer around my drink's straw. "Ever the elusive Yuuko I see. Maybe my dad would know something about it."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but Yuuko made it seem more complicated but simple. Like once I actually heard it more it'd make more sense. And who knows, it might."

"These twins…they're human right?" I nodded to his question. "You're sure about it right?"

I nodded. "Yuuko would have told me otherwise." The blonde beside me chuckled around his bite of hamburger, making me look at him curiously.

"Yeah I figured. She worries about you a lot, she'd warn you if there was any real danger." He scratched his head, messing his blonde locks even more.

I smiled at those words. Of course she would. I felt my cheeks tint pink as I remembered I had to tell her. I had to tell her I loved her. She wasn't the type to lead a person on in the wrong way. Sure she teased but she'd never take it so far.

"I'm gunna tell her." I whispered to myself.

"You should. I know she feels the same." Keiki answered, I blushed harder and whipped my head round to stare at him. "You heard that?" I chewed my lip. He laughed and nodded.

"But don't worry guy. I got your back." He grinned at me, then frowned a moment later. "If anything happened to ya…not only would Yuuko have my head…I'd let her." He mumbled.

"Excuse me, are you done with this?" A feminine voice called to my left. I looked around to see one of the twins…I didn't know which was which.

"Um, yes I'm done. Thank you." I smiled. "Was it you or your sister I wasn't very much help to yesterday?" I stated blandly, still smiling away.

She paused before laughing softly. "That was my sister. She told me you tried to help her out. I'm the older twin, she's the younger."

Her sister was a total 180 degree straight angle from her. It must have been that classic story…the younger sibling living in the shadow of the older, always being compared, always looked down on. I felt a twinge of annoyance.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help." I kept my smile.

"Don't worry about it." She waved off my comment. The small twinge turned into a large twitch of my heart strings. This girl is rude, I thought. "Is this blonde here a friend of yours?" I nodded.

"Hey." Keiki sounded unsure.

"I'm sorry about my sister. After all the hard work you did to help her in that heat wave…she didn't even ask you your name. It's just like her."

"It's no big deal." I resisted the urge to glare at her.

"Oh I have a great idea. You two and my sister and I should go for tea tomorrow!" She grinned. I huffed softly but nodded. I wanted to see how they acted together.

* * *

I went and told Yuuko I'd miss most of work for that day. She huffed about wanting to have a romantic dinner, but I kissed her forehead and told her I'd make any food she desired tomorrow all day. She'd brightened and let me leave.

And now here I was with Keiki. "You got the Jeebies guy?"

"Not if you don't have the Heebies."

Keiki laughed. "Nah."

"Sorry it took a while. Hope you weren't waiting long, my sister got a bit clumsy and tripped on the way here so we had to stall for a few minutes." My eyes slid to the sad girl standing slightly behind her older sister.

"It's fine. Not like there's any rush." My eyes slid back to the older sister and I, again, resisted the urge to glare.

The younger twin smiled softly at me, but with a hidden emotion. It looked to me like fear. "Nice seeing you again. Thanks for your help yesterday."

I smiled and nodded. "It's really no big deal. I was more than happy to help you out."

Keiki followed the older sister and I stepped beside the younger. "Sorry I couldn't find even a coin for you. Of course a coin is usually worthless on its own." I scratched the back of my neck.

She smiled sadly still. "No I'm sorry…I was at my house before I finally realized I never asked you for your name." Her dull brown eyes turned up to me.

"Watanuki." I nodded.

"I don't know why I always do that…forget things so easily I mean." She frowned. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not. People make little mistakes all the time." I tried to sooth her worried nerves.

"Then why do I always feel like I'm a burden to my big sister?" She looked up at said sister, so did I, who was currently and clearly flirting with my blonde best friend. "And we don't have any other sisters or a brother or anything…so it's always just us."

Why did she think they had to do everything as a unit? "You can do things on your own." I stated easily.

She shook her head. "But I'm so clumsy. We're so different." And then that sound again, that ringing in my ears.

I could feel that headset being shoved on my head by the nurse and raising my hand when I heard the noise. Only this one came from all around. My fingers itched from the old urge to do as I was taught but I kept them at my side.

* * *

We decided on a small café. I sat between Keiki and the younger sister at the table and across from the older twin.

"Do you two get out much?" The older asked curiously with a smile.

I shrugged. "Occasionally. But it depends."

She grinned, eyes continuing to slide to the blonde at my left. "On what? Your girlfriends?"

I chuckled.

Yuuko.

Nodding I smiled fondly. "Yeah usually. She's a bit demanding at times but she's amazing."

"Aww how cute! What about you?" She looked to Keiki, who blushed madly.

"Well…there is a girl I like." He played with his fingers. Zashiki Warashi is who I assumed he was talking about.

"Is that so?" She sounded a little happier and excited. Did she think it was her? No chance.

"As usual." The younger twin whispered.

And there was that sound again…the headset being thrust onto my head roughly. I shook my head, dislodging the noise from my skull.

…After we ate and had some more chatter we finally ended the 'date' about an hour later. The younger twin looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

The older twin said something about the movies but I drowned her out and focused on her sister. This girl needed help, really needed it. She was clearly trying to break free of her sister's shadow but was unable to find the strength and drive.

I agreed to go when Keiki nudged me and asked about the movie. But then my attention was back on the girl. She was so sad I could almost feel the despair rolling off of her.

"As usual…I should be used to it always going this way." She whispered to herself.

Now the ringing was hurting my eardrums, making them quake in their holding. I winced in pain. "Stop that." I could feel a headache coming on from the noise. She couldn't keep putting herself down like that. It wasn't right.

She gave me a surprised look, shocked I could hear her. But she spoke nothing of it.

* * *

"So you have a date with this girl." Yuuko's voice was soft and quiet. That poison bleeding out again and coating the wine, like the green poisoned apple.

"It's not a date Yuuko." I stood and walked up to her, her hands going to my waist right away. "This girl needs some kind of help. She's in really deep depression because of her sister." I stroked her hair gently and she practically purred in satisfaction.

"What does Keiki think?" She asked softly as she nuzzled my belly.

I sighed. "He thinks they're alright, but the older sister is a bit of a 'rope them up and pull them in' kinda girl he says." She hummed thoughtfully, still clearly happy that my fingers were playing in her hair.

"Come to bed with me." She sighed when she stood and took my hands. I blinked in confusion. Her coy expression didn't change.

Oh!

"But," I stalled. I wanted to tell her I loved her before this happened.

"Hmm?"

I looked down, hot blush on my cheeks. "I…I love you." I whispered. I was so scared of rejection I couldn't look at her face. However; when that low chuckle reached my ears I looked up. She reminded me of watermelon on a hot summer afternoon for some reason. Or sunlight in December. Or hearts as decoration for Halloween maybe.

"And I you. My silly Watanuki." She cupped my face and kissed me. I swear that at that exact moment, my heart could have burst from joy.

* * *

Yuuko explained everything the morning after we'd really slept together. I guess that made us more than official.

I made her several sweet cakes for lunch that day and let her drink as much sake as she wanted. I rolled my eyes at her prone form on the bed. "Some things never do change do they?"

"You'd better stay far from those girls Watanuki." She woke and slurred just as I was ready to leave.

"Yuuko, go to sleep. You're hung over." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She sighed and nodded, turning onto her side and falling asleep right away. God, she was to damn cute and beautiful and gorgeous and amazing and just…Yuuko…she was too much.

The younger sister was clinging to my arm a little ways into the movie. I simply chuckled and continued watching, ignoring the spirits surrounding us.

Then suddenly I heard the waves and when I looked at her,

"Hey…are you alright?" I asked with clear worry. There was a trickle of blood running down her face. Her sister was up quickly, but I led her out and helped her stop the ruby liquid. "Are you alright?" I questioned again.

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry if I made you worry." I felt something push on my shoulder and I stepped aside to let her sister through.

I watched in annoyance at the way she spoke to her. She made it seem like she'd done something wrong rather than just trying to actually see if she was alright. I sucked my teeth and frowned.

* * *

Maru and Moro sat on the floor playing a card game with Mokona. I swear that little guy could be a voice actor. He was very good with emotional tones.

I was seated beside Yuuko on the couch; her legs were across my lap and her back on the arm of the seat. I was massaging her legs. Every now and then she'd let out a small mewl of pleasure.

"Well," she started after I told her what had happened. "It seems like she's getting what she wants."

"What do you mean?" I looked over at her. She was dressed in a blue and black dress with several different shades of blue in the design of a butterfly.

"You said she kept mumbling about wanting to leave. Or at least that's what you think you heard. And the blood gave her an exact reason to get what she wanted." Yuuko explained, curling her toes in joy as I got a soft spot at the back of her leg.

I nodded my understanding.

"And this ringing that you say you keep hearing. It's a wave."

"A wave?"

She nodded. I blinked in surprise as a statement she made before struck me. "That chain you spoke of before…that one chain…its words isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes. Words have a power in and of themselves. Once spoken, they can't be taken back. Once heard they can't be ignored. And yet people throw them about far too lightly. And I admit I do it as well. And so do you and my brother and everyone else."

"So words are…like living things?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "They can set someone's future, be it in feathers or stone depends on what is said. But it is never a matter to be taken easily." She crossed her arms over her stomach. "Of course a future set in stone is easier to prepare for." She gave me that coy mysterious smile I'd come to love so much.

"Right." I smirked and got another soft spot, she shivered.

* * *

Keiki had explained the whole situation with the twins. And we waited for him outside of his archery practice.

"So what are you gunna do?" He asked slowly, sipping some water.

I shrugged, glancing at the blonde who returned the gesture.

"Well you can't really just leave it alone." Domeki finished his water and went to the fountain for another cup. "It sounds like she needs someone to help her." He sat on the bench beside Keiki who was beside me.

"Yeah, it's just annoying the way her sister treats her. Like she's an annoying tag along instead of an actual sibling." I explained.

"So…go meet them again and help the sister if you can. Just sounds like she needs motivation to me." Domeki leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and looked over at me. "If anybody can convince her she can do well it's you."

"Yeah guy!" Keiki grinned at me. "You have a good way with the ladies and on the occasion you give really good advice."

I shrugged, not sure what to actually do. "Well I guess we're going to see them again." The blonde nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry…I couldn't get the stain out so…," The younger twin blushed and handed me a new handkerchief.

"You really didn't have to. It's just a bit of cloth." I chuckled as I accepted the gift anyways and tucked it into my pocket.

She shook her head. "I owed you for helping me. It's the least I could do. I noticed you like the number five, so I got you one with it sewn in."

I grinned. "Thanks." I hadn't noticed it. I did however make it clear of my affinity for the number, as I wore it around my throat on a chain Dirk had crafted for me as a gift.

Keiki slid out of the booth. "I'll get some drinks for us." He tucked his hands into his pockets as he walked to the front counter.

She and I were left in an awkward silence. I suddenly missed Yuuko and the shop very much. I wish she were here, it'd be cute to see her act clingy towards me.

I caught her staring and she blushed, looking away quickly. Oh jeeze…why me? "Hey, do you like someone?" I asked, simply trying to strike up conversation.

She blushed harder and nodded. "But it won't ever go anywhere. Of course I suppose we could always be friends. And I think if my sister knew she'd just try and get to him first." She frowned. "I can't ever compete with her. I'd just fail if I tried." She seemed to curl into herself.

"Stop that." She looked up in surprise at me. "Stop talking bad about yourself. If nobody will ever give you a chance, at least you can give yourself one. Say something good about yourself every morning before you start your day." I advised. "Words do amazing things after all." I remembered Yuuko's own words.

She smiled, still blushing.

"You never know what you can do unless you try it out, right?" I grinned. She giggled and nodded, parroting, 'right.'

* * *

I smiled and hummed a song playing on the radio that sat on the counter as I made dinner for Yuuko and Mokona. I hoped she actually took my advice.

"You're chipper." I looked around to see Yuuko in my large team football jersey in the doorway. "What's got you in a good mood?" She smirked.

I chuckled and danced around a little. She laughed and walked farther into the room, plucking a strawberry from a bowl on the table and taking a bite.

"Well, my day was amazing!" I sang. "I helped someone, got to spend time with my friends, came to work and slept with my gorgeous woman, and now I'm making us dinner."

Yuuko blushed at the term 'gorgeous woman' and smiled sweetly. Since the first time we'd been at it practically every day…or night depending on when I got in. I think it was a matter of marking her territory. Seeing as I had a deep bite mark on my shoulder and faint claw mark on my back.

While Yuuko supported a hickey or two on her throat and shoulders so show I'd marked my territory and she was taken.

And just standing there we must have looked like new lovers. Her in my jersey and me in a pair of my plain black boxers, of course decorated with my favorite number on the left thigh.

"I really hope she uses my advice. I told her she should say something good about herself every day and she did a 180 almost."

"That's good news." Yuuko smiled. "But remember, other peoples' words hold power too." I stared at her in confusion, but she shook her head and offered me a fruit, which I took happily and she stayed in the kitchen, learning my methods of cooking.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

On the way back from school the four of us (Domeki, Keiki, Himawari and I), decided to eat some of the left over cakes I'd made with Yuuko the night before.

We met the younger twin. And I couldn't even tell the difference between the two. I guess my advice worked.

She told us she got a new job and we decided to visit her there. Before she left I gave her one of the small cakes Yuuko had loved so much. She blushed and mumbled a soft 'thank you'.

And that was how I ended up with Keiki and Domeki at the café she worked at. Himawari had to study for a test in one of her classes. Domeki promised to bring her a sweet tray.

"So how's Yuuko?" Keiki made small talk as he sipped his juice. I glanced at him and grinned. "To good for words eh? You two hit _that_ point yet?" He asked curiously. My blush said it all and he laughed, clapping me on the back. "You can now officially get whipped by it."

I rolled my eyes. "Grow up."

"The age difference doesn't bother you?" Domeki asked quietly, his voice was still stoic but with a touch of curiosity.

I shook my head, looking at him oddly. "No. Why would it? Age shouldn't matter in love. She told me that."

He gave a half smile and shook his head, looking at the blonde beside him. "Whipped."

Keiki laughed again and imitated a whip cracking. I rolled my eyes again and glared at them. "Shut it will ya." I wanted to come to this place with Yuuko sometime, not two guys on high fiber diets.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps. I smiled up at the girl. "Hello." I greeted coolly.

She smiled and nodded. Something seemed off about her. She was acting like she did before. Like she'd lost hope a long time ago. "Hi. Can I get you anything?"

I glanced at her fidgeting hands, which she quickly tucked behind her. Her fingers were covered in bandages. "I'll just have a tea with a strawberry/blueberry tart please."

"Same here if it's not to much trouble." Keiki smiled kindly.

"Just a tea please." Domeki ordered plainly.

"I'll get those here for you in a moment." She smiled and headed to the kitchen.

I huffed softly. "She's acting like before guy." I nodded my agreement. "Think it's got something to do with her sister?" I shrugged at his question.

"Hey guys. And new guy." We looked around to see the older twin. Again I resisted the urge to glare.

Ichigo once told me while we were cooking, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Slightly ironic as Keiki had just mentioned her.

"Can I sit here?" She already sat before any of us could say no, not that we would. "When sis told me she was working here I was a bit worried. I told her it may not be a good idea, because she's so clumsy and always dropping things at home. So I keep an eye on her sometimes." She turned and watched her little sister as she returned from the kitchen.

The three of us exchanged glances. "You watch her?" Keiki asked softly.

"Of course. Isn't it natural for me to want to fuss over her?"

Keiki made a face. "I don't think that's what you're doing." She gave him a confused look before turning to her sister.

"Be careful! You're about to spill that tea!" Again that ringing sound. I glared at the back of her sister's head. She was doing just fine, why did she have to do this to her? She pointed out everything that was wrong, or what she thought was wrong.

I looked at her little sister with worry, her hands started to shake.

"Don't listen to her!" I sat forward and her older sister looked back at me with shock. "Don't listen to your sister. You're doing fine. So what if you make some mistakes, you can always try again." I attempted to sooth her worry, but it was to late.

Her hands quaked so badly the try spilled anyways and a hot slosh of tea landed on Keiki's arm. He blinked before picking up a napkin and cleaning it off.

"I'm so sorry." The younger sister tried to help, but the older sister shooed her away, saying she'd done enough damage and then she told her to quit…that she was going to fail.

"Stop it!" Keiki snatched his hand away from her. "Your sister is trying her best. Why do you have to talk about her like that?" He glared at the shocked her in front of him. "She's trying to do something for herself and you're just trying to snatch it away so you can always be the 'better sister'. How selfish are you lady?"

She seemed to stunned to get out a good response. Spluttering out, "She's clumsy…absent minded…fail anyways…,"

Her sister finally fell to the ground. I stood and walked over to her. "Come on…you can do this. Don't listen to her. This is new to you, so of course you'll mess up. But if you just try harder and make an honest effort it'll get easier."

Her sister pushed me away and tried to act protective. "And what if she gets hurt?"

I glared at her. "You're so selfish." I huffed. Fingers slid onto my shoulder and I looked up. "Yuuko!" I grinned.

"She's an adult; she can take responsibility for herself." She was in a rose red dress, her hair down. It looked like she was eating something tasty as she kept licking her lips. I glanced behind her to see Dirk and Ichigo with Mokona on Ichigo's head. They waved at me, I smiled back.

"I'm sure your pity is a comfort to her, but only when she's so doubtful." She smiled that easy, slicked smile. Like she knew something nobody else did. Which was true. Yuuko knew much more than others, so did Dirk. "You clearly want to live your own life. So speak to me your desire, your wish."

I moved aside as she stepped forward. Domeki pulled the older sister away.

"Just imagine it…everyday you'll be able to say to yourself, 'things will go well'. Imagine the joy you'll feel." Yuuko crouched down to see the girl at eyelevel. The kneeling girl started to cry, I frowned because this was all her sister's fault.

"I require payment for granting a wish. But simply speak your wish and we'll discuss payment later." The girl nodded and Yuuko pressed a finger to her lips. "Go on."

"I-," she whimpered. "I want to change." She sniffled.

"As you wish."

* * *

I sat with Keiki at the older sister's job, my leg fidgeting every now and again.

"Sorry if I made you wait to long." I looked over to see the younger twin. Her hair was above shoulder length. It gave her a softer, kinder, and happier look. I smiled and shook my head as she sat.

"Not at all. I like your haircut by the way." I complimented.

She blushed and took out a small bag. "Thank you." She handed me the bag. "Yuuko's payment." I took it and tucked it away. "She's very pretty by the way."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Yuuko. She's your girlfriend right? She's very pretty."

I smiled and nodded. She was beautiful really, but that didn't matter, well it did, but not in this conversation.

"Saying that…and knowing you're taken…I still feel I should tell you…," She set her face and looked up at me. "That I like you." I blushed and chuckled.

"It's flattering that you say such a thing, thank you." I clearly couldn't act on what she said. I didn't want to either. Yuuko was to perfect to pass up.

She smiled and nodded, turning to Keiki. "My sister likes you a lot. But I think she figured out it's not her you like." She giggled when he blushed and looked down. "And we were hoping we could continue our new made tradition over this last week and get some cakes and tea together sometime. Just four friends."

Keiki and I nodded. "Sounds cool." Keiki grinned.

"Great, I'll go and get us some drinks." She stood, smiling and headed to the counter.

* * *

"Told you guy, you're good at being positive." Keiki chuckled, sipping his soda he'd clearly gotten to go.

"I guess. But so are you." I nudged him and he laughed, nudging me back playfully. I guess this is what it'd be like to have a brother. Keiki the fun one and Domeki the responsible one…or that cousin that got on your nerves sometimes.

"I feel like cooking something good today." I turned to the blonde beside me. "Anything you wanna eat?"

He looked thoughtful. "Sushi with dumplings sounds good." An odd combination, but whatever. "And some extra spiced noodles maybe." He snickered.

"I'd like a nice blowfish stew actually." I turned and saw Yuuko standing in the center of the street. I grinned and practically ran to her, my arms wrapping around her waist. She laughed softly and played with my hair.

"I don't want to make you blowfish though Yuuko. It's hard to make without killing someone and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I nuzzled her throat and she giggled.

"Silly Watanuki. I'll have what Keiki is having then. Only with star fruit instead of dumplings." She explained.

"Yuuko?" She hummed and looked at me. I stepped back. "Am I right to assume you were out eating again?"

She nodded. "Why? Are you still jealous?"

I laughed. "Nope. But if you're not careful…," I eyed her toned body and she seemed to catch my line of thinking as her smile and light facial tone turned into a glare. "All that food is bound to catch up with your waist soon."

I saw her eyebrow twitch and she flicked my forehead. "I know someone who's going to be sleeping on the couch tonight." She walked by me.

"Ah…Yuuko I was kidding." I turned and followed after her, but she didn't turn. "Come on, it's cold sleeping alone!"

"Should have thought of that before you called me fat."

"I didn't call you fat!"

"You said I could be."

"Well…yeah but I was only teasing!"

"You're still sleeping on the couch."

I whined. "Yuuko!"


	12. Watch Yourself Say Oh My God

**Because I got a review that was OH so close...here's the next chapter. and with this surprising but not totally so ending...I leave this story to rest while I update my Bleach fic for quite some time! **

**FullmetalVampire123: Thank you for your review. Without it...this chapter would not be here for another month!**

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun. **

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

It's been almost a month and a half since the twins' drama. We still met on weekends for tea and cakes. The little sister was doing pretty well.

Yuuko was different lately. Much more quiet than usual. I passed it off as her being tired. She'd been staying up later than me all week.

"Focus Watanuki, neither of us needs scorched fingers." Ichigo snapped, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Right." I nodded and poured the cream into the dish he was holding. I was glad I finished pouring it, because as soon as I was done claws sunk into my back and a hard pressure landed on my spine.

"That fox really likes you." Ichigo chuckled. I nodded and looked over my shoulder at the fox like face staring at me curiously. "Mugetsu." Ichigo snapped his fingers and the fox sat back.

"You named him?" I asked the other indentured servant, who nodded with a small smirk.

"Well at least he has a name." I huffed. "I almost spilled all of desert." I sighed. "Lucky break! Right?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't really believe in luck." He answered. "Not like it's done me any good but get landed with that jerk of a boss out there!" He shouted.

"Shuddup!" Was the returned shout, making us chuckle as we finished dinner.

* * *

"Are you gunna follow me everywhere today…again?" I sighed when the fox whined. I was dusting the warehouse with Ichigo.

"Why do you both seem to keep nothing but broken things around!" Ichigo howled from somewhere in the back.

"So you can break your back doing something right for once!" I heard Dirk call back from outside and I laughed softly, continuing my own dusting.

Mugetsu started fanning several of his tails; I think he was trying to help me. It didn't work out very well as he almost knocked over a picture frame. I caught it just before it could shatter and spit glass in any direction.

He laid his upper half on my back and licked my cheek several times as I looked at the picture. I blinked in surprise and my mouth fell open.

"Yuuko and Dirk…," I mumbled. They were unmistakable. "But they're so…small." It was strange to think of them as children being as wise as they are and adult as they can seem.

Yuuko looked about fifteen in the frame, dressed in a black and white dress with different shades of grey and a butterfly design hair clip holding back a section of her bangs. Her arm was around her younger brother and she was smiling widely with a small blush on her cheeks. 'Innocent' was the first word that came to mind.

And Dirk, with his long snowy hair, stood beside his older sister with his arm around her shoulders. He wore a blue and white vest-like shirt that ended just below his hips with white pants. He looked tame, and very happy. His eyes alight with a child's joy in life.

"What's that?" I looked over my shoulder to see Ichigo hovering a few feet behind me.

"An old picture of our bosses." I held it up and he took it carefully from my hands and eyed it curiously.

"Interesting." He mumbled, tucking it away to bring up later, obviously.

* * *

"And of course we have to do their laundry." Ichigo sighed but smiled at me as he hung up a blanket. "Always something right?"

I nodded. "Yeah…right." I grunted as Mugetsu pressed on my back more. "Yuuko, can't you do something about him?" I asked desperately, looking over at her. She sat drinking tea with Dirk, Maru, Moro, and Mokona.

She giggled and shook her head. "You should be flattered my sweet Watanuki! He just wants you to know how much he loves you." She laughed when Mugetsu gave a small bark and nuzzled his head against my back.

"Yuuko, there has to be some way to change him back! I can't get anything done with him this size and always around me. It's great that he cares so much and all, but I still have a job to do."

She nodded sympathetically. "Worry about it later." She sighed and set down her tea, crossing her arms low over her abdomen. "But you should call Keiki over."

"Why is that?"

"You'll see later." She smiled mischievously, mirth dancing in her wine red eyes.

I glared at her and she just blew me a kiss before starting to drink her tea again. I huffed and went back to doing clothes, but something caught my eye. "A…lightning bug?" I whispered to myself.

Mugetsu put his full weight on my back and I jumped up, sending him into the air and back down on his feet. "Would you sit or something!" I growled at him. He whined as though confused.

I sighed in defeat. "Never mind." My shoulders slouched when he nuzzled my leg. I left the clothes alone and decided to take a small break, walking around the side of the house. The fox trailing my every step.

Turning, I spotted the well and headed over. There was a small orange wrapper laying on the edge. "What's this?" I picked it up and opened it. "Fried tofu? Who even eats this anymore?" Mugetsu made a point by snatching it away and swallowing it in one bite. I sighed again and closed up the paper, tucking it away.

Mugetsu whined again and lay down, his tails flat and breathing even. "Oh now you choose to relax huh?" I complain as I bring up a bucket of well water.

"Watanuki, what are you doing?" I looked around to see Yuuko.

"I'm thirsty. Don't tell me this water is contaminated." I looked into the wooden bucket and sniffed. It smelled clean and plain.

"It's pure drinking water. Of course it does have other uses. I think you should give Keiki a call now so he can join us for dinner." She blinked and was gone when I looked back up.

I brought the bucket to my lips and drank the cool water, it spilled down my shirt but I didn't care. It was actually kinda sweet. I sighed happily and let the bucket fall back into the water. "Call Keiki, all over it." I grinned, standing quickly.

* * *

Keiki agreed to come over, "I'd be awesome to see where you work! And I get to see Boss Lady again! She is really cool yunno!" were his exact words.

"He called me cool." Yuuko smiled over at her younger brother who nodded, chuckling. "First he calls me boss lady…now it's 'cool'. That boy amuses me to no end." She giggled.

I glared at the phone, jealous of her show of affection to my friend. It was pointless to be jealous; Keiki had his own interest, even though he'd only met her once for just a few minutes.

'Meet me at that little jewelry shop nearby…you need a gift for Yuuko right? So meet me there. I need help too.' He mumbled to me at the end of the call.

"I have to go." I stood and looked around at my girlfriend and Dirk.

Yuuko frowned. "Are you mad?" I smiled and shook my head. "Then where are you going?"

"Shopping. I'll be back soon with Keiki, then after we eat maybe then you can tell me how to get Mugetsu back to his pipe size." I smirked and she returned the expression.

Yuuko placed her elbow on the table and let her head rest on her open palm, giving me a very happy look. "Come home soon Watanuki. I don't like it when you aren't here." She spoke softly and Dirk laid back, hand behind his head, as if trying to pretend he hadn't heard an intimate statement.

I smiled back. "I'll be back soon. I'll run there and back." I promised, waving as I stepped through the door. She blew me another kiss and giggled when I mimed catching it and putting it in my pocket.

We were dumb sometimes. And insanely mushy. I guess that's how you are when you're with someone you love.

* * *

I waved to Keiki when I reached the shop. "You made it!" He clapped me a high five. I nodded and smiled at him. He was dressed surprisingly well today. His hair was slicked back like his younger brothers and his usual kimono top with no sleeves was replaced by the sleeveless version of our black school uniform jacket and our school slacks.

"Well don't you look dashing?" I teased. He glared and flipped me off, making me laugh. "So what's the deal? You never call anyone by their actual names and here you called Yuuko by her name. Something's got you in a bind."

He nodded and pointed to the shop. "Something's telling me to go in here."

"Fate." I spoke easily. He gave me a 'shut up dumbass' look. I laughed again. "It's like Yuuko always says, there's no such thing as coincidence. Only inevitability, something is pulling you inside then go with it."

He hummed and looked into the store thoughtfully for a long moment before finally stepping inside and I followed him.

"…Ew." The blonde groaned as he looked around the store full of girlish shiny objects that glinted and sparkled in the lamplight. "Girl like this stuff?" He whispered to himself and started to look around the shelves.

I looked around as well, mostly out of the boredom that was sure to come if I just stood there and waited.

Recently in my Social Studies class we had a free day, which was rare for that teacher. Anyways we got to pick what movie we wanted by vote. And seeing as there are more girls in that particular class…we had to watch Enchanted. That American movie about the cartoon girl that gets sent to this place called…what was it…New York I think it was called.

It wasn't bad, I actually kinda liked it. We had to watch it with Japanese subtitles, specially edited by our school 'nerd'. Watching the movie gave me an idea…I had to do more to show Yuuko how much I loved her.

I went from row to row of jewelry. From glittering flowers to shiny fake smiles, rainbows, clouds etc. And finally I found something that caught my eye. Yuuko would love it!

I smiled and plucked it off the small row of objects just like it.

Keiki sighed and blushed as he showed me the gift he bought. "What do you think?" They were small cheap hair clips with white wings.

"They're nice." I chuckled. I now knew why he came in here. If he saw Zashiki Warashi again they'd be her gift.

"What'd you get Boss Lady, guy?" He grinned, seeming much more himself now that he'd bought his fated gift. I shook my head. "I want it to be a surprise for Yuuko." I answered.

* * *

"Keiki!" Yuuko greeted us at the front doors with Maru, Moro, Mugetsu, and Mokona on his head. "So glad you could make it!" She gushed.

He smiled shyly and waved. "Hey there."

I stepped closer and Yuuko's eyes were on the bag in my hand right away. "What's that?" She asked curiously. I shook my head and she pouted. Mugetsu took that chance to shake Mokona off his head and jump on me.

"Rude fox." Mokona huffed, landing on Yuuko's shoulder. "I wanna see what Watanuki got! It is a gift for Yuuko?" He laughed.

"Hey, enough of that. Leave guy alone now." Keiki tapped the fox behind its ear. Mugetsu looked up at him, whined, and sat back. The blonde offered the fox his hand and the fox nuzzled it affectionately.

Yuuko helped me up and I looked between the fox and my best friend. "They look…kinda similar." I whispered to Yuuko. She smirked and nodded. "They are related." She answered and giggled at my shocked expression.

"So what's in the bag?" My girlfriend pointed to said object and I brought it up to eye level before securing it under my arms carefully. "A gift for me?" She laced her arms around my neck. I looked away and she kissed my ear. "I want to see Watanuki." She hugged me tighter but I shook my head.

"After dinner." I promised. She pouted and I gave her a small kiss. "You'll live." I wrapped an arm around her waist and she stiffened for a moment and I was confused for a moment and let her go. She relaxed and I gave her funny look, but she missed it and walked by me, crossing her arms again like before.

"What's up with her?" Keiki called to me softly. I looked to see Mugetsu and him walking over, the fox nuzzling my leg affectionately, making me scratch his head.

I shrugged. "I have no clue at all. She's been like that for a while. I wonder if Dirk said something to her."

Keiki looked thoughtful and shook his head. "Maybe." He had an air about him, as if he knew something I didn't.

* * *

"Stay put." I took out the fried tofu. "Or I'll use this in the stew tonight." I threatened. He whined and sat down. Something looked off balance but I couldn't place it. I shook it off and tossed him a piece. He ate it happily.

"You shouldn't give him to many of those." Ichigo warned.

"Why not, he seems to really like them."

"It's the pipe fox's favorite food." I looked over at the doorway to see Yuuko in a revealing blue and black top with grey pants. Sadly her shirt covered her belly, like a halter dress almost. "It's like junk food for them. It isn't good for them either." She leaned down and took the fox's face in her hands and examined it.

Her hair was done up slightly, with the right lock of hair left to reach her hip. "Yes…he's already had too much. It's dangerous."

I frowned and stepped closer. "What is it?"

"One of his marks is already missing." That's what had been off balance. It should have been easy for me to see.

I swallowed my nerves. "And what happens if they all vanish?"

She glanced up at me. "His power will eventually fade and he'll stay this way forever."

There was a small pause.

"No way in fuck is that happening!" I shouted, throwing the rest of the tofu at Ichigo, who caught it easily. Yuuko giggled behind a hand and moved weirdly, I didn't catch how exactly she moved but she had almost curled in on herself if I knew any better.

"How do we change him back to normal?" He couldn't stay this size, but more than anything…he couldn't lose his power. That'd make him just a normal fox, the thing that made him unique to this world. I wouldn't have it.

"It's a difficult process." She tapped a finger to her lips before she grinned. "Keiki!" She called. The blonde appeared in the doorway a moment later, his face curious. "Wait there a moment will you?" He nodded and continued to stand there with that blank curious face.

I gave Yuuko a questioning look. "This requires massive amount of pure energy. And Keiki does possess a great deal of it, but we need a bit more." She started to explain.

"Call Domeki." She shook her head.

"No, he'd faint before the process was done with and Keiki soon after. Keiki has more energy than Domeki because of his family history. He'll be more useful that Domeki in this particular situation I'm sad to say."

I'd have to make him lunch sometime. He deserved it…I felt slightly guilty because it was like Domeki and Himawari were left out…again.

"Yuuko," Ichigo called softly. We both looked over at him. Mokona was on his shoulder. "What about that vase?" He walked out and motioned for us to follow.

Yuuko took my hand and pushed Keiki along in front of her. Mugetsu followed on his own, slowly.

Ichigo led us to the warehouse and once he reached a certain corner, he crouched down and Mokona hopped off his shoulder onto a finely decorated vase.

Yuuko leaned forward to see it better. I looked her over, something seemed different. Then again…everything seemed to look different but I could never place it recently. I shrugged it off.

"Perfect! Exactly what we need and what I wanted. I'm not sure why I didn't think of it first." She stood. "Bring it outside for me Ichigo, will you?" He nodded, Mokona hopped back onto his shoulder as he carefully picked up the glass object.

"Keiki, be a dear and get some water from the well." The blonde nodded and ran off.

* * *

I stood between Yuuko and Dirk.

Ichigo stared up into the night sky and directed the girls where to place the stand with the vase on it. I'd never seen Maru and Moro move so carefully and gently with something.

Keiki was getting the water, Mugetsu at his side. I was, again, slightly jealous. But, as Yuuko said they were related. Somehow. I could see it now that I knew it.

The way they had similar facial structures almost. Keiki's face was slim and slightly narrow, like a fox but with a much smaller nose. The shape of their eyes that made it seem like they were always smiling.

"Set it here." Ichigo pointed.

"Kay." They spoke surprisingly quiet and set the stand holding the vase down, walking over to us.

Keiki and Mugetsu came back. Mugetsu carrying a small bucket of water on his head. "Water ahoy." The blonde grinned.

Yuuko smiled and walked over to the vase. "Thank you."

"Yuuko, where'd you get that fancy ornament anyways?" I pointed to the painted glass…or was it ceramic actually?

"I took it from its old owner at the request of a client."

I blinked. "So you stole it."

She looked over her shoulder and gave me a scandalous look. "I only borrowed it. It's from a shrine."

The blank look on my face didn't change. "If you still have it you clearly didn't borrow it. Ya stole it."

She turned forward again. "I left them enough money for it."

I muttered under my breath.

"Now Keiki put the water in the vase please." She directed. The blonde did as told. Gingerly, he lifted the small bucket of water off the fox's head.

He poured it carefully inside, actually taking his time.

Yuuko opened her hand and I could hear the soft 'plip' of objects hitting water. "What's that?" I asked curiously. She told me not to move for some reason or another. I learned to listen to her a while ago.

"Crystals. To purify the well water." She answered patiently. "You two," she looked to Mugetsu and Keiki. "Come and look into the vase." She stepped back and stood beside me.

I watched curiously as the blonde and the fox stood side by side and gazed curiously into the water.

Suddenly there was a shining light and a small splash of water…and the two were gone. Dirk and Yuuko clapped. "Success." They spoke together and I looked over at them, seeing them as twins for the first time. Miming each other as twins usually do.

I smiled when I noticed they had the same happy expressions on their faces.

* * *

We sat down to each a few minutes after the two disappeared. "Keiki will be pumped to tell his story when he gets back." I smiled as I took a bite of the stew Ichigo and I made.

"He should be he's getting more involved in his world. The one his family history descends from." Yuuko explained as she stole a piece of my tofu.

I nodded. It was strange to think that Keiki could be a relative of a fox…but thinking of the how was more confusing.

"They adapted." Dirk spoke suddenly. I looked up curiously. He smirked. "You're wondering how a fox could be related to a human. Well clearly Keiki isn't all human. Just like his dad and just like his grandfather. The foxes adapted to human life. The intelligent ones anyways. They learned to walk upright and eventually change form. Keiki and his little brother are the most recent results of that." He explained.

Yuuko leaned closer. "I want that gift when we're done eating." I nodded and smiled, reaching out a hand I brushed the loose lock of hair behind her ear. "I told you after we ate." I answered.

She made a point of finishing quickly and forcing me to do the same before dragging me off to her room. I managed to grab the bag before I was led off.

I missed the amused knowing looks Dirk and Ichigo shot each other.

* * *

We sat on her bed with the moonlight drifting into the room giving it a natural romantic effect. And I felt like I was in a cheesy made-for-TV movie.

I handed her the bag, now not being so sure she'd like it. I bit my lip nervously as she opened the bag and pulled out the carefully wrapped object. She blinked and gave a curious smile, still staring at it. "Will you tell me what it is before I open it?"

Shaking my head I gave a small spiel of laughter. "No. You have to open it Yuuko." I leaned back on my hands, still nervous but trying not to show it.

She giggled and gently pealed the paper away the paper. I looked away right as she got to the gift. I heard her sharp intake of breath and looked over quickly. She took the gift out of the paper carefully and ran her thumb across the grooves and edges. "Watanuki…it's beautiful."

It was a butterfly hairclip. It was a sparkling and intricate design with bends and twists and gems when needed. It didn't blind you with its sparkle or dazzle one with jewels. It was perfect for Yuuko.

It was in flight. The one large wing had a sapphire set inside. Its body was made of emerald. The rest was designed in white silver.

"Watanuki I can't," she started but I stopped her quickly. I closed my hand around hers.

"Yes you can. It's a gift Yuuko. I'm giving this to you." She turned her wine red eyes to me that were glinting with unshed tears. "Yuuko, this is just a small way of showing how much I care. It can't explain it all. Nothing I could ever do would be enough to show you that. But for now I hope this is enough." I smiled and wiped her tears away as they fell. "Stop that." I smiled.

She returned the smile and took my free hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze. "Put it on?" I took the gift and carefully pinned a small portion of her hair with the clip, keeping two layers of hair from getting in her face. "Perfect." I grinned.

Yuuko wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again and again. "Thank you…thank you…thank you." Was whispered between each one.

Finally she pulled back. "I need to tell you something." She bit her lip, looking more than a little nervous. Which made me nervous.

"What is it?" Trying to give an encouraging smile.

"Yo lovebirds! Blondie and the fox are back!" Dirk shouted from downstairs. I heard a snicker and a repeated 'Shh!' followed by more snickering.

I stood and looked over at Yuuko. "Guess this'll have to wait." I offered her my hand. She gave a small frown but nodded and took my hand, standing as well. And again she moved…it was subtle and if I had been someone else I might have missed it. But she moved and for a second I was going to question her, but decided against it. It kept going like she was curling in on herself…or that was how it seemed.

* * *

"Welcome back." Dirk greeted Keiki, who looked like an aggravated cat who'd just received an unwelcome bath. But there was a happy glow about him, as if he'd gotten the best news of his life.

"Did you meet her?" Yuuko asked softly, arm entwined with mine.

He grinned widely and nodded. "We're kind of dating now. We talked a lot on the mountain. She still can't see me as often as she likes but she said she'd visit a lot more." He laughed. "Oh and she said hello to Watanuki."

I smiled. I was happy he was happy. And suddenly something yellow shot at me. I gasped in surprise but calmed once I realized it was just Mugetsu, back in his normal form. He kissed my face and nuzzled his tiny fox head against my cheek, making me laugh.

Keiki left a while later, still soaking wet from the well water.

Dirk and Ichigo were about ready to leave and I was going to head off for a shower. "Wait!" Everything stopped and all eyes were on Yuuko.

"Yuuko?" I asked softly, taking a step toward her. She was biting her lip with a furious blush on her cheeks.

"I-I have to tell you…," She never stumbled over words. She turned her eyes to me. "I have to tell you." She repeated.

I smiled nervously. "Tell me what?" I shot a quick glance at Dirk and Ichigo, both of which were smirking. Maru, Moro, and Mokona seemed to be sitting in anticipation. "Yuuko, what is it?" I was slightly scared she'd say she was going to leave me.

There was a long pause.

Yuuko opened her mouth again, took a deep breath…, "I'm pregnant."

…

I heard laughter.

"Ha! Oh my god he fainted!" It was Dirk.

…_Asshole_.


	13. You Make Me Happy If You Know It Or Not

**Because I got a review that was OH so close...here's the next chapter. and with this surprising but not totally so ending...I leave this story to rest while I update my Bleach fic for quite some time! **

**FullmetalVampire123: Thank you for your review. Without it...this chapter would not be here for another month!**

**This story isn't priority. It's just something for fun. **

**I own nothing! OOCness and and OC or two. I changed Watanuki a lot. (Not that he's not cool, his whiny loud mouth is just annoying to me. So I changed it. No offense to anyone intended.)**

* * *

I could feel my eyes roll in their sockets as I came to. I blinked several times before my vision cleared and nothing but white came into view. I realized it was the white smooth stitched cloth covering the canopy of Yuuko's bed.

Whispers were being muttered to my right.

_"I can't believe he…,"_

_"Right there…,"_

_"Yuuko feels awful."_

_"He's been….for two…,"_

_"…You think he'll…,"_

_"He's not…leave it…,"_

_"…You're sure?"_

_"I know…things."_

My head was still fuzzy. I reached up and felt a nice sized lump on the back of my head. Guess I conked out pretty hard. There was a bandage wrapped around my skull. I grunted as I sat up.

"Watanuki! You're up!" It was Dirk. He pulled open the white curtain and smiled in at me. "Glad to see you're still among the living friend."

I nodded, rubbing my head. "What happened?" I looked up at him curiously. His smile twitched, as if desiring to smirk. Ichigo appeared behind him a second later, pulling his boss away.

"You fainted." He spoke up.

"I fainted?" I frowned. "Why?" I groaned as a throbbing pain rolled through my head. I saw Dirk and Ichigo exchange worried glances.

"You know who we are right?"

I gave them a blank stare. "Captain Jackass and his sidekick Fantastic Sarcastic, of course I know who you are." Dirk gave a whine of laughter as Ichigo glared at me.

"Fantastic Sarcastic…that's a good one." Dirk chuckled. Ichigo snapped at him to shut up.

Ichigo turned back to me. "Do you know what happened before you passed out?" Dirk glanced over at the door, as if to make sure it was closed. I tried to remember.

It was Yuuko…I felt nervous…she said something…, Oh yeah. "Where Yuuko?" I pulled back the covers and slid by Ichigo to stand up. My vision swam and I resisted the pull of the blackout threatening to enclose me at the moment.

"Out on the Veranda. You've been out for almost two days kid. She is really starting to panic." Dirk explained.

I didn't need to hear more. As quickly as I dared I started out of the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

Yuuko sat leaning against one of the wooden beams, Mokona sat beside her drinking sake. "When do you think he'll wake up?" I stopped just between the doors leading outside and listened.

"I don't know." She sounded so sad and depressed. Her hair was down, and it looked…dull. She sighed and her shoulders seemed to slump.

"Would you relax Yuuko? He's not going to turn you away. Either of you. You know that."

"Exactly. I don't want him to feel obligated to stay. I want him to stay because he wants to."

I stepped outside. "But I am obligated." I stated softly. She jumped and looked around, surprised to see me. Mokona huffed and headed inside quietly.

She frowned at my words once her surprise ebbed away. "Of course." She looked away.

I smiled and sat facing her. "Yuuko, I'm obligated because I want to stay." She looked surprised again. "How many times do I have to tell you I love you for you to get it?" I chuckled.

She seemed to have that unearthly glow about her again. "Then why did you faint?"

"Passed out. Women faint…I passed out."

"I don't know…it looked like you fainted to me." She was smiling, teasing me.

"I did not faint." I grumbled "And I passed out because it was kind of the last thing I was expecting to hear."

She gave me a look of mock offense. "Did you not think I could have children? Because I'm old?"

"I never said or assumed any of those things! I never even thought about your age to be honest." I spoke the last part mostly to myself. She shoved my shoulder and I looked at her again.

"Don't start now." She warned.

I smiled and nodded. There was a long pause, before I finally asked the question nagging at the edges of my still slightly frazzled brain. "Yuuko?"

"Hmm?" She wasn't looking at me anymore. Her head was down and her hands were resting over her belly. It made me smile.

"Can we do this?"

She looked over at me, her head still down. "The fact that we're here now means it's fate. Like I'm always telling you," She lifted her head.

"There's no such thing as coincidence." We spoke together. I nodded. "I know." I finished.

She giggled. "I think as long as we try our best we can do this. I've always wanted to be a mother. I guess it was never the right time." She shrugged.

"How far along are you anyways and when did you find out?" I tried not to glare, she may have just found out.

"About two and a half months. And I've known for a few weeks." She blinked. Now I was glaring.

"…Do you love keeping me out of the loop?" I asked, still glaring hard at her. She giggled again and held out a hand. I relented and took it, letting her lead me to her side.

She held my hand against her belly. "Here." It was already slightly swollen, I suppose it's because she's so thin. I can feel the little spark of life breathing. I don't know why I was so stupid as to not see it before. I stared like an idiot.

I felt my jaw being pushed closed. Looking up I blinked at the smiling Yuuko. "I swear, one of these days I'll let those flies just swarm in that mouth of yours."

"That's cruel." I chuckled, leaning in and pecking her on the cheek. My eyes drifted back to her clothed belly. Her fingers traced a pattern across the back of my hand.

Our fate huh?

* * *

I still had yet to tell my friends about my newly discovered parenthood. I wanted to wait for what felt like the right time. Keiki would probably clap me on the back and tell me to finish school, Domeki would probably call me an idiot, and Himawari would try and be supportive as possible.

I stood beside Yuuko, in her green and blue dress. It had taken two hours and several pleas from Dirk and the girls to convince her she still looked beautiful no matter what she wore. So she sat across from a client in a slim dress that showed her small bump.

The only sound was the soft breathing and the continuous tick of the grandfather's clock set against the wall. The woman sat with her head down, Yuuko sat with her head held high.

I was getting bored. The only thing that was happening was their tea getting cold.

The woman suddenly sat up and reached for the tea. "I strongly advise against that." Yuuko spoke softly. The woman looked confused.

"Neither my partner or I will stop you if you do. I still advise against it though."

* * *

I sighed. Domeki took the paper from my hand. "…Why couldn't she just tell you in person? You live together now don't you?"

Almost. When Yuuko took to one of her mood swings I dipped out of the shop and hid away in my apartment. It came in handy.

She was three months along. Two weeks since I'd found out I was going to be a father. No morning sickness or anything.

"That's Yuuko for you. Always a mystery." I closed the locker.

"You guys seem different. And I haven't seen Yuuko around in a while. Is she okay?" Keiki asked curiously. He'd been seeing his girlfriend on a semi-regular basis, meaning she visited twice a week. Three times if he was lucky.

I stalled my answer as we started walking. "Well…she's um…," I tried to think of something. But 'pregnant' was pretty much the bold newspaper heading of my brain for the answer he was looking for. "She's…,"

Domeki and Keiki gave me odd looks. I stopped, they stopped. Looking up I swallowed nervously and opened my mouth to speak.

"Yuuko…she's," I didn't know how to say it.

Keiki smacked Domeki's arm lightly. "He acts like she's gunna have his kid or something guy." He laughed and looked back at me. "What's wrong with her?"

I shrugged. "You uh…hit the nail on the head." They stared at me.

…

…

…

"What!"

"Wow."

Keiki shook his head. "You're serious?" I nodded. "…What about school?"

"Yuuko said to finish it so as to set an example." I shrugged.

Domeki gave me a small smile. "Congrats." He stepped forward and offered his hand. "Kinda had a feeling it would happen sooner or later." I grinned as I shook his hand. I felt better…this must be what getting a brother's approval of your life felt like.

I turned to Keiki, who was eyeing me wearily. "Do you know what you're doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I get girls pregnant all the time. I have at least twenty kinds I don't know about."

He gave me a smirk he was clearly trying to hide. "You should warn Yuuko about that."

I grinned. "I'll try." He nodded, stepping forward and clapped me a high five.

"I'll take the Heebies if you keep the Jeebies." He laughed. I rolled my eyes again. "Deal." I agreed.

There was a weight that lifted from my shoulders. But there was still a small pressure. I still had to tell Himawari.

"So what are we looking for?" Keiki turned to Domeki, who held up the note. "…Fashion glasses?"

Domeki nodded. "Fashion glasses. A cheap shape of plastic crafted into something modern artists call tasteful."

"Awesome definition guy." Keiki laughed. "I love this guy." He punched Domeki in the shoulder.

I pushed by them. "Let's get going. It's still early and I have to go get ready to go to the doctor with Yuuko."

"Gunna see the kid?" Domeki asked, half curious.

I nodded, feeling slightly worried. "She's been going crazy about this. She wants to know everything that's going on, except the gender. She said she wants it to be a secret." I explained. "And it makes sense she's so worried, she's a new mom."

"And you're a new dad guy." Keiki clapped a hand on my shoulder. "It's cool that you're so cool about this." He grinned.

Ichigo had mentioned something along those lines. That most teenage father freaked out and left the mothers' on their own. But I could never do that to Yuuko. I was getting what I wanted after all, albeit a little sooner than I planned but I still wanted it either way.

"Watanuki," I glanced over to Domeki's dull call of my name. He pointed. "Glasses."

I looked up at the sign then into the basket full of fake glasses, sunglasses, lens-less glasses… I grinned. "Jackpot!" Keiki laughed behind me.

I searched through the frames and found a pair that looked out of place. They were a lonely red pair. I plucked them out and smiled. "Perfect."

I bought them and swung them around my finger. "I have to get back soon. The appointment is in about an hour." I mumbled to myself.

"I wanna go too!" Keiki wrapped an arm around my neck playfully; I held the glasses in my hand now. "My mom wouldn't let me see my brother's ultrasound!"

"I don't think Yuuko would want you to be there. But if they offer a picture you'll be the first to see it." I gave him a, 'it's her not me' look. He sighed and nodded.

We got ready to cross and I looked to the other side of the street. It was that woman…, that woman with the lifeless eyes. The smile I'd been sharing with my friends slipped off my face. Something glinted on her shoulder. …What was that?

The sign clearly said not to walk…and yet there she was walking onto the tar of the street. "Lady!" Keiki and I shouted, bolting out to grab her, but it was to late. The bike and she collided.

Damn fate.

* * *

I glared at the woman in the bed. I was going to be late getting to Yuuko, lucky we were at the hospital the appointment was to take place at. I'd have to call her.

My glare was made less intense when Domeki and Keiki came back. She suddenly came to and looked around curiously.

"Rise and shine." Keiki chuckled. "Your arm, they said it was only a hairline fracture and you had a slight bump on the head but you'll live, obviously."

She used her good arm to sit up.

Domeki walked over to me and leaned against the wall. "I called the shop. A man said Yuuko and Ichigo are already on their way, who was he?" He looked at me with the same stoic face.

"The man was Yuuko's brother. You saw him before. And Ichigo, he's Dirk's assistant. Dirk is Yuuko's brother."

It'd have been so much easier if Dirk and Ichigo were here. I was awful at explaining when I was stressed.

"You are," she looked between the three of us. "You helped me. And you," she looked at me. "You were at that shop."

"I may be late for something very important because you had to walk into traffic." I glared. "I have to ask, no offense intended, but do you have a death wish lady?"

She gave me a blank look. I sighed and stood straight; against my worse nature I'd bought her some flowers. I had to go wait for Yuuko. "I hope you get better soon." I handed them to her.

I blinked and the next thing I knew the flowers were being thrown back in my face. I sucked my teeth and shot a glare at her.

The door clicked open. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do such thoughtless things to my partner." Yuuko's voice drawled. I looked over.

Yuuko stood in a red shirt that, to my pleasure, showed off a small portion of her lower belly. Allowing people to see the small bump. She reached for me and I took her hand. "We have an appointment to keep."

Ichigo nodded to me. "I'll fix things here." He mumbled. I nodded and followed Yuuko out.

"We're going to be a bit late." Yuuko frowned. I hung my head. "Oh stop that Watanuki, you were being kind. And it's convenient the doctor is in this same hospital. I forgive you for being nice to that rude woman."

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "With that look on your face…being forgiven by you seems daunting."

She smirked and nudged my shoulder with her own. "Don't be silly."

I chuckled.

* * *

"Sorry we're a little late." I sat up straight beside Yuuko, who seemed perfectly at ease, but I could tell she was tense.

We'd been lucky the doctor was free for another hour or so. He smiled kindly, he looked to me in his mid-thirties. "No worries. Now let's take a look."

Even in one of those itchy hospital gowns Yuuko still managed to look stunning, as she gripped my hand tight. I squeezed her hand gently and she seemed to relax.

I'd never seen the inside of this kind of hospital room. Of course I'd never had a reason to before now. The doctor set up the machine…its monitor was blank and it was sprouting out wires and covered in knobs. He glanced back at me and I blinked. "Can I ask?" he glanced at Yuuko.

"By all means." She smirked.

"He looks a little young. Is he the uncle?" It sounded like he didn't want to believe I was the father. I resisted the urge to glare a hole into his skull.

Yuuko chuckled, shaking her head. "He's the father. He's not _that_ young trust me." She looked away so as to hide the blush on her cheeks. He looked at me and I smirked.

"I see. Well the machine is ready, so I'll just get the gel and get started." He stood, reaching for something on the counter. Yuuko traced a pattern across her exposed belly.

"Mm…cold." Yuuko flinched when the bluish jelly was on her skin.

The doctor chuckled. "It always gets that remark." He adjusted the screen then held something like a pen in his hand. I was so clueless! He pressed the black pad onto Yuuko's stomach and a sketchy image appeared on the screen.

I stared.

The doctor pointed to a section inside a black spot. "That shape there…," he glanced at us, smiling. "That's it."

It was tiny, and huge, and amazing, and awful, and everything wonderful all at once. But more than anything…it was tiny. A small little heartbeat inside a tiny little body. "Wow…," I breathed, not able to take my eyes off the screen.

"How is its health?" Yuuko asked quickly.

"Well, from what I can see and the other tests you have done in your folder the development is going great." He pointed to the screen. "Head, hands, there are the feet. Looks like every appendage that's supposed to be there is indeed there." He smiled.

Yuuko let out a sigh of relief and looked up at me. "Watanuki," I finally tore my eyes away from the screen and looked at her. She was smiling, totally and completely happy. "Isn't it amazing?" I nodded, my head was spinning…this was so surreal.

She looked back at the screen. "It's a baby." I mumbled, making her laugh. "It's not _a_ baby Watanuki, it's _our_ baby. Our child."

"Yeah."

* * *

"I still don't understand why she threw the flowers in my face like that. Yeah I was annoyed but I didn't say anything mean." I grumbled as I fixed the lights, Yuuko sitting at the table.

The room up here was cold, especially when it rained. So I made Yuuko wrap up in a blanket despite her argument that she was a grown woman. I still won…one for me…five hundred for Yuuko. I'd been working for about eight months and everything has become a blur. A very happy one but a blur all the same.

Yuuko slid the fake glasses onto her face and looked up at me. I smiled, so hard my eyes turned into slits. She returned my smile with a sweet one of her own before lowering her head and running a hand over her belly; it seemed to be a habit now. "Ichigo called, he said she's doing fine. And Keiki wants to see a picture of the ultrasound."

I rolled my eyes. "I hope she's alright. As rude as she was. I still wonder what that flash was on her shoulder." I hummed thoughtfully as I screwed in another bulb. "Could have just been a buckle on her bag."

"But you're not sure." She leaned forward and curled a finger into her palm. I let go of the chandelier and, pressing my open palms onto the wood of the table, I leaned forward. She took my face in her hands and gave me a chaste kiss. "Don't worry so much." She blinked and made a curious face. "I guess those were strong…you smell like flowers hours after she threw them at you."

I blushed. "Not my fault."

"Mm I do wonder…," She sat back, tapping a finger to her chin while I went back to the lights. "Ichigo spoke to her. He said she told him she'd always been like that."

I straightened my back and began twisting another bulb into its socket. "Like what, rude?"

She chuckled. "No silly Watanuki. It's like…if you know you're not supposed to do something. Like your friend tells you not to touch something and you do it anyways. Like a button being pressed."

"Sounds like trouble."

"Yes, but that's not exactly what it is. It's simply the easiest way to explain it so you can keep up." I shot a glare at her. Ichigo said she told him that she got sick on purpose just to get out of taking her high school exam, even though she knew she'd pass."

I blinked in surprise, my eyes widening a fraction. "Why would she do that though?"

"She told him she has a bi promotion coming up. Now you've heard all of these bad habits." She looked up at me through slits, a sliver of red looking up at me. "What do you think? You're best educated guess."

I screwed in the last bulb, sitting down on the small ladder. "Well…it sounds like she wants to fail kinda."

Yuuko smiled, eyes opening. "Wonderful assumption!"

"How is that wonderful? It sounds like she's set on a mission to screw her life around to bite herself in the ass."

"Even though she told Ichigo she doesn't want to fail?"

I gave her a dead stare and deadpanned, "That's just stupid."

She waved a finger. "Ah-ah, not stupid. Sometimes people just can't accept happiness." She crossed her hands over her belly again, sitting back fully.

I chuckled, the thought seeming impossible to me. But of course it would because I had everything I wanted. A life, a family, friends…I was perfectly happy. "Who wouldn't accept happiness?"

She smiled wider. "Could you imagine, for example, if you'd won millions of yet in the lottery…cashing in the ticket to collect the money?"

I blinked in surprise. "Well I won it."

She opened a hand to me and I stood, circling the table to reach her side. "But that's not what I asked you." I crouched down beside her, her fingers brushing through my still growing hair. "Are you saying you would cash it in because it's your reward?"

"If I bought the ticket then yeah."

"So you'd get the money because you're entitled to it? The happiness it'd give you?"

I blinked and she smirked. "See, you don't get it because you don't understand how she feels."

"Clearly not." I answered and nuzzled her hand when it cupped my cheek. I chuckled when I realized she was still wearing the glasses. I pulled them off gently and she blinked, blushing a little because she'd forgotten.

I kissed her palm and wrist then did the same to the other hand. She giggled and ran her fingers through my hair again. "It's getting shaggy." She noted, causing me to make a face.

"You want me to get it cut?"

"I like it like this." She took a fistful of my hair in each hand and pulled me up carefully and surprisingly gentle. She gave me a soft kiss. "Something to hold on to."

"Yuuko…," I warned.

"I know, I know. Doctor's orders." She released my hair, leaving me free to wrap my arms around her waist and press an ear to her belly.

"I've asked Ichigo to bring her here tomorrow. She'll be released tonight." Yuuko sighed happily as she continued to run her fingers through my hair.

I nodded. I pulled back quickly, knocking my head against the edge of the table. "Ah!" I hissed as I clutched the back of my head.

Yuuko laughed. "Watanuki calm down."

"What was that?" I felt so stupidly male.

She laughed harder. "It moved. That's all. It happens quite a bit when you're around." She let her eyes fall shut as she placed a hand over her belly.

I felt a hot blush creep over my cheeks. That's what had startled me…my kid was moving and I freaked out. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's alright. There's no need to be sorry. You're learning just as much as I am." She opened her eyes, they were, as usual, dancing and sparkling with merriment. The butterfly clip in her hair making the red wine of her eyes stand out.

She offered me her hand and I took it. "You're a new father. I expected a reaction much worse than that." She curled her fingers over my hand as she pressed my palm onto her belly. I stared in awe…it was moving again. Not quickly or in circles…but like it was trying to take my hand…failing…and trying again.

"It doesn't feel weird?"

She raised a brow. "There's a miniature body in my stomach moving and you're asking if it feels 'weird'?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Okay, bad choice of words." She laughed with me.

* * *

And that how we got here:

The ticking of the grandfather's clock as the loudest sound in my ears. Yuuko staring at the woman across from her in her blue and green dress with her arms over her belly.

"Go ahead and do it if you really want to." Yuuko spoke just before the woman's fingers reached the curl of the handle of the tea cup. Making the woman freeze and give her a confused stare.

"I don't…what do you mean?"

Yuuko let her right elbow press onto the table and her jaw rest on the back of her hand. "Throwing that tea in my face of course." She sounded smug.

I flinched forward and Yuuko lifted her left hand to hold onto my wrist. I made a face before looking away, towards the hall.

"This is a shop for wishes. Because you were lead here and were able to see the shop means you have a wish." Her thumb brushed in a circle over the front of my wrist, calming my stricken nerves. When the woman was silent Yuuko continued. I could hear the smirk on her lips. "Come now, I've heard it all before, don't think because I'm a mother it makes me less adept."

It was the first time she mentioned her pregnancy to anyone else. It made me smile.

The woman took a deep breath. "Any kind of wish?"

"Any kind at all." Yuuko confirmed.

There was a pause, and I looked over to see the woman look down with a frown on her face. "I want…I want to stop…,"

Yuuko slipped her hand into my own. "Yes?"

"I want to be able to get over this urge to do the wrong thing." The woman whispered.

Yuuko hummed thoughtfully. "Let me ask you…if you won the lottery…the jackpot ticket. Would you cash it in?"

The woman seemed surprised by the question but her surprise quickly turned to sadness as she frowned and hung her head. "No, I don't think I would."

"Oh really?"

"I've _always_ been like this. Even if the right way ahead is clear I always take the wrong one. I don't know what it is." She looked up at Yuuko, her eyes searching for something. "Hasn't it ever happened to you? Don't you know what it's like?"

Yuuko's head tilted to the side, falling onto my arm. "It hasn't and I don't. But we aren't talking about me are we? Your reality is simply what you make it. Your wishes and desires…your hopes and dreams. Reality isn't what media calls normalcy; it's your own personal point of view."

That was interesting…I'd never thought of it that way. The woman's brow furrowed as she frowned more.

"Knowing that…do you still want me to grant your wish?"

She determined suddenly. "Yes. I can't keep on this way; being a burden to myself and everyone around me."

Yuuko chuckled, her head still resting on my arm and our hands still gripping each other's. "You say it puts a burden on others. Yet the only one I see affected is you." The woman was confused again. "Early on in years everyone makes a promise to themselves about their own happiness. So what does your happiness have to do with anyone else?"

"I don't understand."

"Equal payment of course. If you win the lottery with a ticket you bought with your own money then you should cash it in. Just like only paying for something that's exactly what its worth."

The woman blinked and Yuuko pulled something from her side and set it on the table. The glasses I'd bought. "What's this?" The woman asked with an insecure tone.

"They're magic glasses." Yuuko answered easily, from the breathy response I could tell she was smirking. "These will help you see the right path and let you avoid the wrong ones." The woman looked at Yuuko, but Yuuko turned her head, I could feel the cool skin of her cheek on my hand.

"But I don't," The woman started. Yuuko reached out blindly and pushed the glasses forward. "Take them. It's fine. You can wear them or throw them out. It's all the same to me." She brought her hand up and wrapped it around my wrist.

The woman ended up taking the glasses.

* * *

It was dark now. Yuuko was sitting on my lap drinking tea. We were still in this drafty room, although I kept insisting we leave she said it was nice. My arms were around her waist to keep me warm at least.

"Yuuko, were those glasses special at all?"

"Nope. They were just a pair of cheap plastic glasses." She set down her cup and hooked both arms around my shoulder, letting her china rest atop my head.

"I figured." My tone bland. She chuckled and I felt her head turn and her cheek rest on top of my head instead. "But what about the payment and everything?"

"There was payment."

"Huh?"

"Imagine this…a perfect stranger steps up to say and says, 'I'd like to give you one trillion yen young man'," she mocks a deeper male tone, making me smile. "Do you take his offer?"

"Of course not."

"Why is that?"

"Money doesn't fall out of the sky Yuuko. It has to be a trick."

"And why is that?"

"Because it'd be too good to be true."

"Exactly." Yuuko laughed.

I blinked, my arms slackening from her waist in a lapse of thought. "…So confused." I mumbled.

She laughed. "You're thinking like she is. You're denying yourself happiness." She explained.

"What?"

"Think Watanuki, I didn't say anything about this man being anything in any way. I simply said he wanted to give you money." She lifted her head, slipped a slender finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"But it'd never happen. Anyone would be suspicious of that."

"Why?"

"Because you never get something for nothing." I felt as if I sounded like Yuuko at that moment.

She smiled. "Exactly right my sweet Watanuki. You're learning."

But I felt as if I'd gotten Yuuko for nothing, but then I remembered her words months ago. _'That person's payment would be their love for me.'_ I did pay. I paid her all the time. But my currency couldn't be counted or deducted…my payment could only increase.

"You have to work hard for your happiness. It's effort which counts as your compensation." Yuuko explained, fingers slipping over my scalp and spinning my hair in slightly knotted locks.

"Makes sense." I muttered to myself looking past her to the ceiling.

"People love to say life works out evenly. But that's not entirely true. You get out of it what you put into it." I met her eyes and grinned looking down at her swollen belly. "That makes perfect sense." I teased, she smacked my shoulder for that one. I laughed and shook my head.

"Of course for all the good there is also the bad. You could wok your finger to the bone doing good deeds and getting goodness back. Eventually the negative will affect you. It may not be that day or the one after but it does come."

I swallowed, not wanting to think about the negative thought in my brain. I just tightened my grip around her and nuzzled her belly.

"This woman…she lives in fear of the negative. She doesn't want to accept the bad if she takes the good. Like refusing a trillion yen or missing an important exam even though she knew she'd pass. That's why she does bad things. She never has to face the recoil of a double negative." Yuuko explained.

"Why though? I don't understand."

"It happens all the time Watanuki. People do things like this every second, of every minute, of every day."

She made to much sense sometimes. But I was still confused. "And the glasses?"

"You, someone who wears glasses all the time wouldn't understand. But it's new to her. She'll be forced to think. It'd be the same thing if I'd asked her to wear her hair like Ichigo's or dye it blonde like Keiki's. She'd be forced to think."

I blinked.

"With this she'll have to stop and think. She's always known what was best. By giving her something she isn't used to it will make her stop, take a step back, and think clearly."

"So…what was her payment exactly?"

Yuuko's smile fell and her wine red eyes slid away from my blue. "She paid with her freedom. She's had the option of going down any road she wants to up till now. But now she'll _have_ to take the clear path and accept the fact that bad things may and will come."

"…So what was that flash on her shoulder?"

Yuuko laughed. "A buckle on her bag of course!"

The grandfather's clock began to chime in its low monotone. Dong…dong…dong

I smiled up at her and she smiled back. "You're a clever woman."

"I have to be clever. You aren't." She slid out of my grasp and strut gracefully from the room. It took me a moment to grasp what she meant.

"Yuuko!"

"See what I mean?" She called back. I stood and followed her, she heard me and laughed, ducking into the room.

I ran the rest of the way, ho ever few feet were between that upper attic room and our room. I slid the door open and she was somehow already in her night shirt and under the covers. She gave me a sweet smile from behind the canopy certain.

I tugged off my clothes down to my boxers and opened the curtain, jumping onto the bed, making her give a spiel of laughter.

She fell back, ink black hair spilling over the white of the pillows with the blue butterfly design. I crouched at the edge of the bed and stared. She raised her brows; wine red eyes alight with joy. "Mm Watanuki…what are you thinking about?"

"Everything. I still don't know what work I've put in to deserve you."

"Years of stress of being able to see spirits, not to mention working here."

I crept across the covers and leaned over her. "You are pretty demanding." Even more so for food since she'd become pregnant. Before she had the appetite of two women together. Now she had about four and a half.

"Hmm," she smiled coyly, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "You don't seem to mind."

"Eh, it's what makes you, you." I grinned. She hummed and pulled me down, I lowered myself careful to stay on her side. I kissed her. Again and again and again.

"I love you." I mumbled, finally pulling out of the kiss and resting my forehead against hers. She smiled, her lips a hot pink.

"I love you too. We both do." She kissed me again.


	14. AN

**Hey guys! I haven't updated for a while I know but trust me I haven't given up on this story! **

**My laptop has everything I need, the next chapter is almost done but my laptop got a virus...again. **

**And I had to send it in to get it fixed...again. But once I get it back this weekend the chapter will be up as soon as I get some of my homework out of the way. Lol I am still a college student. Next semester I may not be so lucky to have so much free time.**

**Anyways I didn't want to leave anybody wondering. It'll be up as soon as I'm able.**


	15. I Went To And Came Back For You

**Yay! Finally a real chapter! Sorry it took so long! I shouldn't have another computer problem for a while.**

* * *

"I clean this place nonstop…but no matter how many times I do it seems to be just as dirty the next time I clean." I sighed. It was a rare day where Dirk and Ichigo were busy at their own shop. Dirk had been waiting on hand and foot for his older sister, ecstatic about the upcoming role of 'uncle'.

Yuuko's belly was only a little larger. She didn't feel self-conscious about it at all. She still wore dresses that showed off her curves and shirts that would sometimes show her belly. Even as the days changed from melting to warm again and now cool.

It made me laugh thinking about the times we'd been shopping together and older couples that had seen us would give us dirty looks. Yuuko would either pull me closer or call out to the people glaring. "What? Never seen a pregnant woman before? Or are you just jealous because you're barren?" I'd have to tug her away when she reached insult point.

I dusted over the picture of a cat. I blinked and looked again. It was like the feline was staring right at me. Given the thing's Yuuko owned here that wouldn't shock me. Like sad broken doll I'd finally managed to fix. It cried tears of blood.

"Odd." I mumbled, frowning. "A cat in a kimono. However; not surprising at all."

The picture started to shake, making me take a step back. Clickity-clack…Clickity-clack the wooden frame went. It spun in circles and the cat began to move inside the frame, making me take another step back.

It suddenly popped out of the frame and lunged at me, making a scream escape my lungs equivalent to that of a small girl before falling on my ass.

I flipped onto my stomach, making it let out a small call of surprise as I tried to crawl to the door.

"Watanuki? What's wrong?" Yuuko's voice called. "We're out of snacks, I want some fish." She sounded close.

"And gimme more sake!" Mokona's harsh voice called.

I looked up as Yuuko entered the doorway. She blinked in surprise but then grinned. "Akuri!" She laughed.

"How lovely to see you again dear Yuuko." The cat, Akuri sounded like she was laughing. "Oh, what's this?"

I saw Yuuko look down at her belly and blush. "Yes well," Yuuko waved it off.

"So the rumors are true then? The Dimensional Witch has fallen in love and is having a child." Akuri laughed happily. "I had to see it to believe it."

"Can we uh…have this conversation somewhere _not_ on my spine." I cut in before they could continue.

Yuuko sat laughing with Akuri out on the Veranda. Akuri was drinking sake and Yuuko was drinking tea.

"Great, two women who are gunna pick on me all night." I mumbled to myself as I sat in a corner dejectedly. I didn't want to ruin Yuuko's fun. She'd been overly hormonal lately, and it was beyond me to snap at her. I stood and went to the kitchen.

When I came back with a tray of sake and tea I could still hear them talking as I got closer.

"No, no. If anything he's too good to me." Yuuko sighed, head down.

"Love and motherhood suit you. I didn't think it was possible before." Akuri chuckled, sipping her drink. "He is a decent man who works hard. And I can see her cares for you. The way he looks at you."

Yuuko raised her head. "How is that?"

"Like he's looking at a goddess of course." Akuri laughed along with Mokona. Yuuko laughed, shaking her head. I chose that moment to finish the few steps between the table and the door and set the tray down.

"See?" Yuuko smiled up at me fondly as I took the empty cup of tea and empty bottles of sake. "To good to me."

"I don't think so." I smiled. "You are, after all, a goddess." I teased, making her smile and peck me on the cheek.

I started cooking the food Yuuko asked me for. "I can't believe it's already this time of year. Isn't it early?"

"Yes it is. But we're expecting good things this year." Akuri responded easily.

Yuuko sighed. "How nice. Watanuki, are the fish done dear?"

"Not yet. They need a bit more time." I flipped one over.

I heard Akuri laugh, like she'd heard really good news she'd been waiting a long time to hear. "And so patient! Even with your demands! He seems the type to be good with children." She fawned.

A hot blush lit my cheeks on fire. Just because I got along with childish guys like Keiki and Dirk and liked to play games Maru and Moro made up didn't mean that at all. It could be a lapse of judgment.

"He seems perfect for you Yuuko. And he's friends with the boy Zashiki Warashi has fallen for isn't he?"

Yuuko hummed her answer and I looked to see her smiling at me fondly. She wiggled her fingers at me and I grinned, shaking my head.

"And isn't he the one that helped Ame Warashi?" And of course the little fox had to pick that exact moment to jump at me, slither around my head and kiss my face. I heard everyone present, 'aww!' It slithered down my shirt and curling in circles around and around my torso, making me squirm and howl with laughter.

"He is pretty cute. You've got yourself a keeper."

Yuuko laughed at my antics. "I could never let him go. Not ever." I heard her speak softly just able to hear it over my howls of laughter and pleas of, 'stop!' "He's far to important to me to let him fall into a bad person's hands. There's that of course and then the baby."

Mugetsu had finally stopped and I was gasping for breath on the stairs. "Yuuko," I looked up at her. I probably looked a mess, with my longer shaggy hair and my glasses sliding off my face and the hot blush of laughter on my cheeks. "You make it sound like I want to leave."

She gave me a sad smile. Or maybe it was so happy it looked sad…like that 'to good to be true' thing. She cupped my cheek with her left hand and pulled my glasses off with her right and gave me a sweet kiss quickly. "Is the fish done?" She didn't want to make a scene.

I glanced over my shoulder. They were starting to burn. "Ack!" I grunted as I rushed to fix my cooking mistake.

"He's getting quite famous in the spirit world for those things. Even his little friends." Akuri continued to drink.

"Yay! Watanuki's famous!" Maru sang.

"A big star!" Moro joined in.

They started to dance around making up words to a song about fame.

I served Yuuko her fish and gave Akuri one wrapped, she'd spoken about the time a little while ago so I figured she had to leave. "A snack." I stated obviously.

She stood and thanked me, turning to Yuuko. "I'll stop by again next year if you like."

Yuuko smiled happily and nodded. "Of course, I'd love that. And thanks again for the visit."

"We're old friends you don't need to thank me silly." The cat waved her comment of thanks off and reached out, holding a peach in her paw.

Yuuko shook her head. "I can't. But I'm sure Watanuki would love to this year."

Akuri looked back to me. "You better keep up the hard work young man. Yuuko wouldn't waste her time on something that didn't have great potential." She grinned, I swallowed nervously when her pupils widened from slits to wide black orbs in the green of her eyes. She handed me the peach looking object and I stared at it curiously.

A flame burst from her paw and another peach appeared. She waved as she started to leave. "See you next year. And the little one." She grinned when Yuuko placed a hand over her belly. I blinked as she burst into flame and vanished.

Odd.

I look over at Yuuko; she's looking back at me with that mysteriously curious smile. I give a small one in return. "What is this thing?" I hold up the paper peach.

"You really want to know?"

I nod. "Sure I do, I doubt I'd ask otherwise."

She gives me a rasp on the skull just hard enough to make me mumble an apology before she continues.

* * *

Domeki took a bite of his rice cracker. "Sounded obvious from how you said it was." I glare at him.

"Wait…, what is it again?" Keiki scratches his head.

"A ground cherry." I answer.

"What's it for?" Himawari asks with a smile as she takes a bite from her own lunch.

We're eating on the stairs near the back of the school.

I shrug. "Yuuko just told me to go for it." Not as loose as I'd said it, I don't think Yuuko can use slang when she talks. She's too proper…in her own ways.

"You should try it then if she wants you too." Himawari encouraged with a smile. She sat beside Keiki who still looked semi-confused but very interested.

I nod, looking at Domeki and Keiki. "You two up for coming along?"

Domeki shrugged, and Keiki nodded. "Sure." They answered together.

* * *

I suck the sweets I'd eaten with Yuuko before coming here out from my teeth. The gooey ones always get stuck. I was in a plain black shirt with grey jeans, my sneakers were some comfy no brands that had the number five on the front.

Keiki stood between Domeki and me. He had on one of his kimono/tank tops with a black and green marble style claw necklace and his black workout pants. His shoes were plain black.

Domeki stood in a white shirt and blue jeans. We were waiting for the right time to leave.

Just as I glanced down at my watch…the sky gave a loud snarl…then a crack…and it started to pour.

I glanced over at Keiki and Domeki. The later seemed unbothered by the water. Keiki spat out a small amount he'd taken in when he'd yawned. "Awesome." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Come on, it's almost four." I give him an amused look as Domeki unwraps the ground cherry from its protective cloth.

"Why's it glowin' guy?" Keiki asked as he took it in his hands and held it up; making his eyes shine and his hair seem orange.

"Good question." Domeki mumbled staring…his expression really never seemed to change. He pressed a hand to the paper. "It's not warm."

"Even weirder than usual." Keiki blinked.

A note slipped out of the cloth Domeki had held the cherry in. "Hey," I pointed to it; Domeki glanced down and lifted it up. "What's it say?" I ask, looking back down with Keiki.

"It's from Yuuko," I think we had all already known that. "She says you have to hold it properly or we won't be able to see or participate." He reads aloud.

"Participate in what? It's been buggin me guys." Keiki makes a face.

"All three of you hold it together and behave." He mumbles. "Imagining you're a couple out on a lovely walk. Polygamy is popular in places." He grumbles the last part.

Keiki and I share a look and shake our heads. "Gross!"

"Don't be such babies about it."

"Hey!" We snap.

Domeki shrugs, looking at us. "It's in her note."

"Don't be a liar guy." Keiki frowns.

Domeki holds the note out so he can read it. The blonde looks surprised and then embarrassed. "Ah…so it does."

"Yuuko knows too much sometimes." I sigh. She can always seem to foresee how we'll respond to something.

Domeki glances at the note again before looking up at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I give him a blank stare. "It doesn't say that."

Keiki looked again. "Yeah it does."

I heave a sigh…that woman…if she were anybody else I'd probably be annoyed, but a part of me is happy she knows me so well. I glance around to be sure she isn't watching. The dumb side of me thinks maybe its magic paper…stupid right?

"I'm not looking and it's not magic paper, you should know these things if you're going to be a father Watanuki."

"Wow guy…she's got you down."

I whip around and glare at the paper. "What's that got to do with me being a father?"

"Maybe because you thought it was magic paper." Domeki gives me a small smirk.

Keiki snickers, hands still holding up the cherry.

"It says…love me, Mokona, Maru and Moro." Domeki hands me the note and I see little drawings of the twins on the bottom. I figured they couldn't write. I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips.

Sometimes all the things I did were too much. But then I remember why and who I'm doing it for. And it makes it more than worth it.

I tucked away the note as the lights came on.

"It's that time guys." Keiki held the cherry firmly between both hands.

Domeki and I took the stem. I sighed, sobbing half-heartedly, "I just wanna go home." And I did…there was nothing that sounded better to me now than being with Yuuko in our bed nice and safe. Oh well…

"I hear ya." Keiki mumbles.

The light in the cherry grew brighter and brighter, I squeezed my eyes shut at the intense glare. As if I wasn't blind enough.

I blink and glance around.

Monsters. Monsters everywhere. All with different faces and shapes and numbers of…limbs. I wasn't scared or nervous at all. …Funny.

No…that's just odd.

"…Dude." Keiki mumbles, shaking his head once.

"Yeah." Domeki filled in.

I blink again. "…The hell are we?"

"Monster Procession." Keiki answered.

"Huh?" I look over at the blonde; he looks at me just for a second.

"The Monster Procession, it's an old painting…this must be what it is." He shrugs.

"You think someone really saw this?" Domeki asked curiously, looking at all the spirits.

"Must have." Keiki nodded. It only made sense. Maybe Yuuko painted the picture…

Keiki gave an uncomfortable jerk as a half-fish half-bird woman came up to us. She mentioned not to fall behind and that this procession waited for no one.

"Why so jumpy?" Domeki asked half curious as we made our way over to fall into the line.

Keiki's eyes darted… "It's weird." He shrugged.

"How?" I asked before Domeki could.

"Cause they're not trying to kill us." Domeki deadpanned. Keiki nodded quickly.

Makes sense why he'd be jumpy. It's only been a few months. They passed by in the blink of an eye though. He wasn't as stead-fast as Domeki and he hadn't been near spirits as long as I have. So his jumping nerves make a lot of sense.

The line just kept going. There had to be millions of spirits here.

I was kinda curious about what we looked like to them though. Maybe I'd ask Yuuko…if I remember that is.

Like Keiki…he was related to Mugetsu, so did he look like a fox? I was only way too curious.

My legs were starting to feel tingly. We hadn't had a game in weeks and I hadn't been training as hard. It felt like we were walking forever until finally, finally, we passed a final hill. We stopped and stared.

"Wow…"

"It's huge…"

"Incredible."

A giant tree with luminescent bulbs of purples and reds and gold's…I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful.

"This feels pretty awesome guy." Keiki mumbles as he stares up at the large tree.

"And overwhelming. But in a good way." I add.

Keiki hopped a little to try and see better. "Man…" he let go of the cherry, ducked under our arms and tried to get a closer look.

Uh oh…Keiki froze as all eyes were suddenly on him.

"What's this?"

"Who is it?"

"Is it human?"

"A fox?"

"A half breed?"

The whispers and words flew like a regular high school rumor at turbo speed.

None of the spirits seemed to notice Domeki and I. Keiki made a noise and fell back. "…Dude."

"Get him!"

"Kill him!"

"Get the human!"

"Get the creature!"

…Is that racist?

"I'll find a way out!" He hissed, scrambling to his feet and taking off. I never noticed but Keiki runs kinda like a panicked monkey.

* * *

Domeki figured it'd be safer for us if he and I stayed put. I had a feeling Zashiki Warashi was here. During the scuffle we'd been pushed to the front and now stood in front of the tree.

I'd been pushed and tripped, letting go of the cherry.

So…here we sat…Keiki and I totally visible. They were still trying to figure out what Keiki was…just how weird did he look to them?

"Now what?" I asked worriedly…I couldn't get eaten by monsters here…I had too much to live for! All three of us did! …As far as I knew about Domeki anyways, I'm not really sure about him.

"…Dude…," Keiki half sobbed. He'd almost gotten saved by his girlfriend…but he'd fallen.

They were closing in around us and I was quickly becoming more worried and all I could think was, 'This…sucks.' Epic last words if there ever were some.

Not.

"Wait!"

Everything stopped. We looked around… "You're the little fox from the stand." I mumbled, smiling a little despite the dire situation.

"Watanuki is a really good guy, please don't eat him!" He shouted. I really hope he grows into his voice, it seems awfully small.

They asked for proof and I started to panic again.

"He gave me this!" The little fox pulled out the busted arrow end…did he seriously carry that around? Wouldn't that be super uncomfortable? "Only someone good with give me something like this! And if these are friends of Watanuki's they must be good guys too! They didn't try and cause any trouble or anything!"

They were agreeing with him…thank whoever.

"Please just spare them."

There was a silence…were they going to let us go?

"Very well." I jumped and turned, only barely seeing Keiki turn and look in awe. …That tree just spoke. "Allow us to welcome these children of humanity."

"…Dude…"

"Yeah…"

The voice was warm and deep…like honey almost.

"How do you guys feel?" Domeki asked quietly.

"Amazing…fantastic…just great in general I guess." I couldn't describe it. But it was pretty amazing.

"It's awesome!" Keiki shouted, pumping a fist in the air. He was leaning forward staring up at the tree.

The voice, a woman's…laughed softly. "That's very flattering."

"And it's modest." Domeki chuckled. "The hits keep coming."

"Golden child…you are a descendant from the pipe fox family are you not?"

Keiki shrugged. "I just know my family has a spiritual history. Most of my grandparents and aunts, uncles, and cousins were monks on my dad's side."

"I see…and you…you're going to be a father soon aren't you?"

I wasn't even gunna ask how it could possibly know that. I just settled for a nod.

"So young, I hope you do well."

Of course I would. Well, I'd try my best anyway. "Thanks."

"You may come closer. Bring your ground cherry to me." We all three stood and all three held the cherry as it was filled with a golden nectar content. It smelt amazing. "Please drink with great care, and remember that it is thanks to the young fox you are able to return with this."

I gave the small fox my headband. It was all I had of value on me. It had been my luckiest headband since I was small. "I hope this is actually lucky." I chuckled as I handed it to him. It was in just as good condition as it was when I got it. The number five in white on the blue cloth lay sideways.

He thanked me, his tail wagging. Funny.

We got a ride back with Zashiki Warashi. She kept fussing over Keiki's cuts and scrapes and he certainly didn't turn her away. He seemed to enjoy the attention.

I blinked…and suddenly we were standing in the park again. Domeki and I were anyways. She must have snagged Keiki off to the mountains for a while to make sure he was okay.

"We're back…and normally I'd think that was a dream but Keiki isn't here. And my headband is gone so…never mind."

"If we were then we've been dreaming for ten hours." Domeki checked his watch.

I sighed. "Great…I'm hungry."

"Me too." We sat for a moment, staring at the ground cherry.

"I don't get it though…why couldn't Yuuko go? Why give it to me?" Well I kinda did, but not really. Yuuko was always some unforeseen enigma, if you could call her that. I'm not even sure of the exact definition of enigma…maybe I should look it up before I call her that.

"That should be easy my sweet Watanuki."

I could feel my face slip from surprised to blank in seconds. "Of course." I mumbled. I should have figured she'd be here. How could I not know she'd be here? How could I not have expected it?

Not sure to be totally honest.

"I needed you to get that nectar for me!" She snaps her fingers and I hear Mokona shout in agreement. And then there's a strange sound and a squeal. Maybe I should turn around.

I realize it's too late as I feel heels dig into my spine and I'm thrown forward. How just like her!

"Yuuko," I groaned in pain.

"Don't be upset with me." She sits on my back. "This is better than any sake or wine and I'd rather drink this than that, not to mention it's good for the baby."

Now it made sense…she didn't go because if she had and something bad had happened…I was mad or annoyed or even slightly upset anymore. "In other words…," I led her on.

"Thanks for doing the dirty work!" She cheered with Mokona, standing up.

I glared at her as I stood. "Wow…now I know how much you care." I rolled my eyes. I looked up when I felt a finger trace over my scar.

"Don't be upset. Come on, have a drink with us." She presses a quick kiss to the scar before standing and straight and walking over to the giant animals.

I take the cup Yuuko offers me and take a small gulp. I didn't care for sipping sounds very much. Sounds more like asthma than enjoying a beverage or foods to me. "This is good."

"Nice job Watanuki! Have another!" Mokona cheers me on as I drink another glass. This stuff wasn't wine…or sake…or alcoholic in anyway. But it was so deliciously intoxicating.

God I'm starting to sound like Yuuko now.

"Don't drink to fast, you'll hate yourself in the morning." I snagged Domeki's drink and slugged it down.

Yuuko laughed. "You shouldn't take other people's drinks dear."

"I went and got it!" I grinned. She laughed more. I was arguing with Domeki I think…I was doing some silly dance I think…and she was laughing more.

Then I think she grabbed my waist and made me stand still. "I've never seen you like this before."

"It's only Domeki, who honestly cares?" I shrugged and tipped back a little. She tugs me back on my feet and keeps laughing. It makes me feel good, her laughing I mean. Like I did something right.

It's nice. It's funny.

It's odd.


	16. I Just Wanna Lay In My Bed

**One more chapter and this story will be finished! I do plan to write a sequel after my current stories are complete. Or after I get a stable idea.**

* * *

It was snowing, slow and soft. I always liked the calm the winter season brought. Everything always seemed to be so still. Content, yunno?

Content like…

I glance over, across the veranda; Yuuko was sitting drinking some strange tea Dirk had brought for her. She was due any day now. I was a little worried; of course Yuuko being Yuuko wasn't bothered in the least.

Not on the surface anyways.

She insisted on having the birth at home. She wasn't a fan of hospitals…in fact I've never seen her go into a building like a hospital at all…why was that?

"Watanuki's working!" Maru grinned.

"Working, working!" Moro chorused.

I sighed, wishing Ichigo was here to help, and started cleaning. I couldn't make Yuuko do anything now more than before. Of course that's why I was here. I figured she had Dirk send Ichigo over to clean before I got here.

Dusting a little too hard I accidently knocked over a box. "Nothing broke…" I breathed. That was good. Working even more hours for anything else would give me arthritis before I turned twenty.

Yuuko always had her way of slinking around subjects. I was prepared for undetailed explanation as I decided to ask her what was in the box, seeing as I couldn't pry off the lid.

What? I'm still a teen…teens are nosy. I mean…curious.

"Yuuko?"

She hummed, looking over at me with patience.

"What is this?"

She smirked. "It's called a box. It holds things usually." She chuckled when I shot her a glare.

I set it down and started to try again to yank the lid off. She chuckles again at my effort. "I guess I'm fine with your forceful ways."

"I am not forceful." I looked up at her. She raised a brow with that usual smirk. "I'm not." She shrugs, closing her wine red eyes and sipping her tea.

"Seriously, what is this?" I ask after three minutes. My fingers were sore and the skin near the nails was getting red.

"I need more tea Watanuki." She peers down at me with her left eye open only slightly. I couldn't not get it…this was Yuuko…she'd been going above and beyond what most people would do to make sure her child came into the world as healthy as possible.

"More tea!" Maru sang.

"More tea!" Moro copied.

"Yeah, and some whiskey and water while you're at it! Oh with some rice and sour plums too!" That little puff ball was really trying to get on my nerves. Too bad for him I'm usually an overly calm person. However; being bossed around by a _toy_…was never something I'd stand for with no argument.

"Get it yourself mutant." I glowered at him.

"You know…I'm feeling a little hungry myself."

I glanced at the tall woman. Damn, now I had no choice but to get what Mokona asked for anyways. Figures. "What do you want to eat?"

"I want some…" she drawled over her words and soaked them in honey. "Fish." She'd been eating that more than usual. Most likely because fish have Omega-3. Helps brain growth, but who ever said it works on unborn babies?

"Yuuko, I'm trying to get some major house cleaning done. Can't you, just this once, please order out?" That's what they were there for right? Taking orders from people with a big enough appetite to fill three stomachs?

She shook her head. "I don't know what they put in that food. And besides, you're cooking tastes so much better!" She cooed at me, making me frown and sigh.

"What kinda slave driver are you, woman?"

"That's just the way things work my sweet Watanuki." She sat back, looking down at her swollen belly. "You're saying you'll let little Yuki go hungry?" No…no of course I wouldn't or couldn't do that.

I shot a glare at her. "You're so unreasonable." I hissed, she simply giggled and took her almost empty tea cup into her right hand, left hand staying on her belly.

* * *

Yuuko gave me a small kiss in the morning before I left for school. She was to sleepy to get up. She groaned, rolling over. "You know what I'll be happy to do again?" She mumbled.

"What's that?" I asked, pulling on a clean white sock.

"Sleep on my stomach." She sighed happily, falling back asleep.

I chuckled as I tugged my slacks on over my boxers. Typical Yuuko, she could always switch her vision. I wish I could do that…see the big picture but at the same time appreciate the little things.

Slipping quietly down the stairs I nabbed an apple from the kitchen and headed for the front. I held the apple between my teeth, leaving my hands free to help myself pull on my boots and my coat.

I closed the door behind me quietly.

* * *

"Hey guy!" Keiki greeted me with a grin. He'd gotten a haircut recently. Zashiki Warashi had taken good care of him.

"Hey." Domeki greeted dully. I rolled my eyes and nodded at the stoic guy.

"What's up Keiki?" I smiled at the blonde.

"Football is gunna start again soon." He grinned. "You ready for another winning season?" Oh yeah…we had to win this coming season…it was our captain Aoi's last year. He would probably play in college but…this was where he'd really started playing the game. He had to win a _home_ game season.

"You bet." I grinned and clapped him a high-five before turning to my miniature 'locker' and opening it for my shoes. I spotted a note on top of the plain loafers and blinked.

Keiki peered over my shoulder. I could see his eyes slip over to me and I knew he had a sly smirk. "Love note from the Mrs.?"

Could be, in fact it most likely was. "Let's see." I plucked it up and opened it. Yep, of course it was Yuuko.

Little Xs and Os were scrawled across the paper. I smiled before flipping it open again. "Come to the park. It'll be a fun 'family' time. Bring Domeki, Keiki, and Himawari with you after school." I read aloud.

"Lady is up to something eh?" Keiki picked up the note.

I nod. "It's Yuuko; she has to be up to something." Because Yuuko was Yuuko.

"So it's a trick she always plays on you? Sounds great." Domeki muttered sarcastically. "And just think…days from now she'll finally quit."

It was a nice thought. She'd be too occupied with the baby to pick on me. Then again I'd be too busy with her to honestly care. But something told me she'd still find a way to get to me.

Keiki gave a snort of laughter, when we looked at him he pointed to the note. "Boss lady says you're being mean."

I pulled a face. How did she always _do_ that?

"It sounds like fun. A day at the park." Himawari giggled. I smiled, nodding.

"Oh yeah! I hope the day goes quick, Yuuko is fun." Keiki laughed.

Domeki simply sighed.

* * *

Keiki ran ahead of us into the park grounds. Himawari jogged after him. Domeki and I walked calmly.

I blinked when I spotted it…little stuffed animal!

"Mokona." I mumbled.

He scoffed, grinning. "Watanuki, born on April first that makes you an April fool." He teased, pointing one of his…paws at me.

I made a face. "Yah-ha you're so clever, I've never heard that joke in my whole life." I'd been given that joke a million times at school. And this little fur ball had thrown it in my face five times this week and it was only Tuesday.

"Yuuko told you to come here too?" Himawari asked kindly.

Mokona made a grunt of approval. Stupid toy thing.

That feeling, like your being watched, really gets annoying sometimes. But my annoyance dropped once I spotted Ame Warashi. "Oh, hey did Yuuko invite you too?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Who is she Watanuki?" Himawari asked curiously.

I glanced at the other girl next to Domeki. "Ame Warashi. We've met a few times."

"Nice to meet you." Why was Himawari so nice to strangers, especially ones you could tell were already bugged out.

Ame Warashi nodded. "Hi," then she made a sound, looking to her right. "I don't know why you dragged me out here." Who…had she lost it?

Then Keiki yelped, making me flinch because he was right next to me, he was happy. Why?

Zashiki Warashi peered shyly around her friend. "Um, hi." She blushed at Keiki's gaze. The blonde hopped the few feet over and grinned down at her. They spoke softly.

"Hey!" Oh no…I looked up. There was Yuuko, in all her glory. How could she wear something that didn't cover her chest? Didn't girls always talk about how sensitive they were? I dunno. "Everyone made it, that's good." She drawled, eyeing me.

Her arms were crossed low over her belly. "Finally you show up, what's going on anyways?" I took a step forward.

She smirks, turning her head and looking down at me from the corner of her eyes. There's no woman like Yuuko. At least not to me. "Of course you would ask that first my sweet Watanuki." I blushed at the extended pet name. I heard a small snicker behind me, I knew it was Keiki.

"It's an excellent question actually." She looks at me more fully, still smirking at my blush. "I suppose I have to tell you." She raised a hand and brought it down, index finger pointing at me. "A snowball fight!"

….Seriously?

I blinked twice in the silence.

Yuuko rolled her eyes and tried to get a reaction. "Hooray." Her voice was soft and drifted down the small clump of rocks like the end of a scream from the top of a mountain. It made me laugh a little.

"Yuuko…what,"

"A snowball fight! Yeah!" Keiki shot forward and hopped up, he raised a hand and she clapped her hand to his before setting it back on her hip. Keiki stood on the rocks below her with a grin.

"Aren't we to old for that?" Domeki asked quietly.

"Never to old for anything guy!" Keiki cheered, raising his hands into the air, doing a little shuffle dance, and then he hopped back down and slid across the ice over to Zashiki Warashi. "Wanna play with us?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded, blushing. "Of course."

I looked up at Yuuko, who gave me a curious look. She wanted to know if I was interested in playing or not. But me being me and under the full thrall of teenage love, I couldn't say no. "We're really gunna play a kid's game?"

She laughed. "But Watanuki it's so much fun! And there are much more games you can play once you're grown up." The innuendo in her voice was impossible to miss.

But I know Yuuko.

"…Are you talkin about what I think you are?" Keiki asked shyly. I scoffed at him and shook my head, answering for Yuuko.

"Probably not." Yuuko chuckled at my answer, crossing her arms low again so her sleeves covered her stomach.

"So we're all playing? And stuffed toy thing…what's your name again?" Domeki raised a brow.

"Mokona is not a toy! Mokona is a Mokona!"

Yuuko clapped her gloved hands. "Alright enough, down to business. Whoever wins gets the prize!" She pulled that box I had been trying to pry open yesterday. I would never understand some of the things this woman does. Or how.

She takes a step down onto a lower rock and sets the box down. "The magic treasure box. It grants any wish."

I should have figured she was up to something last night when she was talking about it. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I didn't really have a wish. Well maybe to shorten my time working in the shop to actually just enjoy living there. My wish had changed. Had several months ago, the woman in front of me knew that just as well as I did.

"Let me guess…" I started.

"The winner of the snowball fight gets to open the box!" I blinked, looking up as Dirk leaped clean over Yuuko and landed in front of me with ease.

"Figures…how unreasonable." Still…if either Yuuko or I won I'm sure we'd both wish the baby will be healthy…if the box even grants wishes.

"Not unreasonable, just fun." Dirk grinned. He'd tucked himself into a thick green jacket and black work pants with heavy army boots that were worn and torn.

I looked behind me when I heard a scoff. "It's not even fun it's just stupid." Ichigo mumbled. He was wearing a thin white jacket with blue jeans and snow boots. He huffed and slunk over to sit on a bench. "Whatever, I'm not playing."

When I looked back to Yuuko and her brother she was skating around the ice in her boots. She was doing pretty good…I wonder how long it's taken her to perfect that.

"Okay people start building a snowman! It doesn't have to be the traditional style either." She explained.

I blinked. "Wait…what?"

She turned and cut across the ice towards me, Dirk moved aside. She stopped right at the edge and leaned forward. Those eyes always got me somehow…maybe it was the color…or maybe not. "Just build one Watanuki." She made a motion, pulling her head back and up a little. I rolled my eyes and planted a kiss on her temple.

In return she kissed the scar, which had turned a light pink from the cold.

"I'll explain things in a minute alright?" She smirked and pressed back, skating backwards. Dirk hopped onto the ice and slid over it like a surfer.

I sighed and looked around before crouching next to a large lump of snow.

* * *

"Finally." I smiled at my snowman…or snow kid. I'd made a small kid from snow. It looked a lot like me when I was smaller actually.

"Nice job." The stoic voice of Domeki came from behind me, I turned…he was standing next to a…a uh…it honestly looked like the Tin-Man but with a glop of snow instead of a tin head.

We both looked to my right and his left when we heard a shout. Keiki was fawning over Zashiki Warashi's sculpture; she seemed to love the attention. "It's adorable Zashiki." He pulled her into a hug and she had a bright blush across her face.

I glanced around.

Himawari had somehow managed to balance snowballs from smallest to largest on top of each other.

Ame Warashi made two demonic looking snowmen.

Oh boy…this was gunna get out of hand. I spotted Dirk now sitting on the bench beside Ichigo. And Keiki had totally dismissed his sculpture.

Of course it was himself or someone that looked like him in football gear. I should have thought of that. Well...mine has the number five plastered into his shirt.

"Alright! Let's begin shall we?" Yuuko clapped her hands to get our attention. She stood in front of us, hand on her hips. "The rules are complicated so to put it as simple as possible…you have to use your snowmen to throw the snowballs."

…She's not serious…

Only she is serious! I watched Domeki's snowman stomp up to the small boy I made and ready a snowball. But right before the snowball hit, my snow kid leapt away and jogged off. Domeki's snowman clunked along after him.

"How does it work?" Domeki asked curiously.

"Lots of ways. So just use your imagination." Yuuko shrugged, smirking.

Mokona shouted something and hopped off. "Go white Mokona!" I heard him shout, I turned to look when I heard a large _thud_.

Leave it to Mokona to make a giant version of himself. I look around and find my snow kid sitting on Domeki's now decapitated snowman. I stepped closer and he looked up, blank faced with only slight dents for eyes.

I looked over at Mokona…was he coming over here? "What are you doing?" I called.

"Settling a personal score!" He shouted back.

That was…so unreasonable! "I should be the one saying that to you!" I snapped. Something cold tapped my leg; I looked down to see the blank face staring up at me. He held up a hand that clutched a snowball. He nodded and turned,

His arm pulled back, and he pitched the ball of snow like any normal kid would, over-head shot. But it whipped through the air so much faster than anything I'd ever seen. I watched as it landed right in Mokona's face.

I laughed when he veered off and his giant Mokona crashed into some trees.

"Its legs were to short…and you snowman did the dirty work!" Wasn't that the point of the game?

"Well maybe you shouldn't have made it look like yourself." I patted the short snowman's head.

Mokona huffed, indignant, he scoffed out "No that one was different."

I made a face. "How?"

"It was white."

"That's just a difference in color!" It sounded like Keiki that shouted over.

I watched the small snowman walk over to the bench and crouch beside Dirk's leg. The weapon crafts man looked at it funny.

Glancing around I saw that none of the other's snowmen had moved. Although Keiki's had moved to stand beside Zashiki Warashi's.

This whole thing was stupid.

* * *

I blinked.

Suddenly almost everyone was on the benches.

Zashiki Warashi's snow Pegasus was demolished because it jumped to protect Keiki and his snowman from the sprites over protective guards. And Keiki's snowman got beaten to a snowy mush. He'd sent it after Keith and the others, taking out three before finally losing an arm and a leg.

Yuuko had come into the game. Her super soldier had gotten Himawari's almost sea-angel snowman fattened to explosion. And then she trumped both of Ame Warashi's creatures with ease.

And now we were down to this…just Yuuko and I standing across from one another.

Our classically fun snowball fight had turned into a slush covered war zone.

"You really should give up?" She smirked at me, arms crossed over her belly. She was giving me that look. That look that told me my chances of winning were slim. I'd seen it a million times.

Keiki suddenly laughed at a joke he apparently made to himself. "Mother, father face-off!" He shouted. It was kinda funny actually. Because no matter who won or lost…it wouldn't mean anything. Either way we'd both be sleeping in the same bed.

"I can't give up." I grinned. "What kinda man would I be if I did that?" This coming from a soon-to-be father that was still in high school and was standing next to a three foot tall snow kid. The nerve of me right?

She shrugged, amused by my comment. "Suit yourself." She left off the pet name we both knew she wanted to say; only she didn't because it would have made her look less intimidating. "Fire at will!" She pointed at me, face intense, and then she was so happy. A smile on her face and hands clasped to her cheek. "I've waited my whole life to say that!" She fawned.

I guess the soldier must have wanted an easier target it jogged closer, shot a few snowballs that totally missed, and then it was right in front of us. It clicked the trigger on its gun…nothing.

I scoffed. "Oh yeah, fire at will all right." I glanced at Yuuko, she looked surprised and irritated. "Totally helpless aren't you? Maybe we should just cut to the chase so I can win this and go home."

The little snowman bent and collected some snow into his little hands.

The solder unhooks the tube from his gun and looks inside. Next thing I know his head is gone and I'm covered in snow.

What just happened?

"Did I win?" I asked curiously, taking off my glasses and clearing the snow from the lenses.

"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in." Yuuko looked upset.

I chuckled. "I'm not. That was just a fluke." Which was true, my snow kid and I would be done for if that snowball had come sooner.

She rolls her eyes but she smiles.

* * *

We celebrated in an igloo, how…odd is that? Don't they live in those in…what was it…Alaska?

We enjoyed the meal I made. The little snowman trailed after me all night.

And then when Yuuko and I finally got home it was almost eight. We went to bed…I woke up from a growling stomach at eleven.

Yuuko was curled onto her side. She was asleep but she looked like she was in pain. It must have been a nightmare. Probably something about food.

I stepped out and headed for the kitchen.

It was only on my way back up that I heard her scream. I ran the rest of the way, I spotted Maru and Moro down the hall…they were scared.

"Is mistress," Maru started.

"Going to be okay?" Moro finished. They were holding hands.

I nodded. "She's gunna be fine." I assured. I was so scared though.

Pulling open the door I stood there…everything hit me at once. Yuuko was sitting up, clutching her stomach. I didn't know what to do. I was totally lost.

I was a teenage boy, about to be a father, with a woman I'd known for almost a year, who I loved more than the world…but I was so lost.

Yuuko looked at me, face pulled into an expression of pain. "Call Dirk." She instructed through gritted teeth.

I nodded and quickly bolted down the stairs. I called Dirk as fast as my shaky fingers could. "Hello?" A groggy Dirk answered the phone.

"It's happening." My voice was shaking and my tone rose and fell. He hung up and then he was there in that space Yuuko had pulled me through on the trip to meet him that first time.

I chigo stepped out after him, bag in hand. Dirk was already upstairs, all remains of sleep vanished from his face. "Stay down here with Maru and Moro. It'll be a long night." Ichigo warned before following his boss upstairs.

The girls came down moments later and we sat on Yuuko's 'throne' couch.

"Mistress will be okay?"

"She will won't she?"

I nodded at their questions. "Yuuko is strong, you two should know that better than I do." I gave a smile that I hoped was reassuring.

The hugged each other for comfort. Everything was uncertain.

Especially me.

Fuck I was scared.


	17. Yuki

**DONE! Finally. I know this chapter sucks but I lost my drive for this story a while ago so I kinda pushed this last chapter outof my fingers half-heartedly. Sorry!**

* * *

I counted the hours. Or I started to anyway.

One…

Two…

Three…

…

Six…

…Nine…

I lost track. Maru and Moro fell asleep after the first three hours. Too tired to keep their eyes open. Where was Mokona?

Every now and then a loud pained groan would come from upstairs, a loud shout of the situation that was glaring me in the face.

I let my head fall back and I closed my eyes. When I fell asleep…I couldn't remember. But the next thing I knew, streams of dull sunlight were smacking me in the face as a hand shook me awake. "Wha-?"

"Watanuki, get guy."

"Keiki?"

"The one in the few guy." I looked up at him through sleep blurred eyes. He was grinning. "Wakey wakey, eggs n bakey."

He held up a take-out box that was from the dinner down the street. "What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and pulling off my glasses so I could rub the sleep and dried mucus away.

"About six."

"Where's Yuuko?" I sat up quickly.

"Sleeping I imagine. Ichigo told me to swing by and bring you breakfast like thirty minutes ago." He sat beside me on my left. I looked to my right and saw the girls still sleeping.

I took the bag of take-out and opened it, pulling out a spring roll and carefully taking a bite. "Do you know if she had the baby?"

"Guy said they were both sleeping so I guess so." He gave me a knowing look. "Finish eating that and get a drink before you head off to see them guy."

I nodded and we ate in silence for the next ten minutes.

There was a creak of floor boards shifting and we both looked up to see Dirk standing in the doorway. "Yuuko's awake. Come on daddy-o." He grinned at me. Keiki and I both stood, the blonde looked at me curiously.

"What?"

He shrugged. "Want me to call Domeki and Himawari?"

I remember Yuuko telling me that Domeki didn't need to come here because he didn't need to so he couldn't see the shop unless he was needed by one of us for something.

And Himawari was bad luck.

"Tell them, but don't tell them to come over."

He nodded. "What about Zashiki Warashi and Ame Warashi?"

I smirked. Of course he'd want to tell his girlfriend about the news. "Fine, fine." I waved him off as I followed Dirk.

* * *

Dirk opened the door for me and I spotted Ichigo sitting in the windowsill first. Then I looked at the bed. Yuuko blinked lazily at me and a smirk slid across her face.

"Hi." She mumbled, her voice was hoarse after all the screaming she'd done I imagine.

"Hey." I grin back, walking over to her and sitting beside her. "Where I," I looked around. Dirk steps up behind me and I look up at him. He's holding a small bundle of blankets. He hands it to me carefully.

It was like holding a porcelain doll.

"Should have figured it'd be a boy." Dirk called softly to Ichigo who chuckled.

Yuuko sat up and I pulled myself over to sit next to her.

"He looks like you." I smiled over at the beautiful woman beside me. And even though she looked exhausted she still managed to look flawless. She chuckled and shook her head.

I stared down at the small child in my arms. My son. He blinked up at me curiously. He had her eyes, of course less intense. Happier looking.

His skin was pale like Yuuko's. I ran a hand over his head, his hair watch midnight black and felt like cotton. It was thin now but it would be a nice long mane like Yuuko's if he let it grow.

"Yuki." I smiled down at him.

* * *

A day later when everything was more settled, Yuuko and Yuki were lying on the bed and I stood in the doorway watching.

He would coo and kick his legs whenever Yuuko would touch his hair or rub the bottoms of his feet. He was gunna be one happy kid.

I'd never seen Yuuko smile more. He'd take her place someday. But that wasn't what made her happy. He was her child. Possibly her last one. But who knows right?

Yuki Kimihiro.


End file.
